La última noche
by Chica De La Trenza
Summary: Ranma y Akane ya tienen 19 años y viendo que su relación se enfría no avanzando deciden romper su compromiso. Pero en la fiesta de fin de curso del instituto ocurre algo muy importante entre ellos que les cambiaría la vida para siempre haciendo que sus sentimientos afloren como deberían de haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo... Un fic adulto con diálogos profundos. Lemon.
1. Un cambio necesario

Bueno este es un nuevo fanfic y he vuelto con una nueva historia ( A todo esto ya estoy terminando el Hongo y el pañuelo de Yai mirein que le queda nada)

Va a ser una historia de pocos capítulos como a mi me gusta a no ser que haya mas reclamaciones y en fin...tiene un poco de todo pero es mas bien como siempre en torno a Akane y Ranma.

Digamos que trata de una historia mas adulta donde nos encontramos a un Ranma y Akane con ya 19 años terminando los estudios en el instituto Furinkan.

Espero que os guste y agradezco vuestras rewiews.

Como siempre digo los personajes principales pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi y no a mi.

Un saludo y gracias por leer mis historias.

CAPITULO 1_UN CAMBIO NECESARIO

Desde aquella boda fallada en donde los padres de Ranma y Akane les daban un respiro pasan algunos años en mas armonía. Ambos jóvenes poco a poco dejaron de pelear tanto y fueron creciendo madurando aquel carácter infantil.

Tanto Ranma como Akane tienen ya 19 años, la joven de los Tendo recién cumplidos y Ranma en breve los 20.

La familia esta cada día mas desanimada al ver como los jóvenes ya no exuberan esa tensión sexual que siempre han destacado antes los demás cubriéndolo con peleas y ya no saben si realmente harían bien insistiendo en una boda que nunca llegaría.

Ranma esta centrado en el dojo ayudando a la familia y Akane en sus estudios y también en el dojo aunque no tanto como su padre quisiera.

Akane cada día pasa mas tiempo con sus amigas entusiasmada con la idea de ir al instituto, incluso estaba pensando en una carrera ya de biología.

Ese fin de semana iba a ser la fiesta de fin de curso donde todos los alumnos se despedían para siempre porque emprendían en la universidad o otro destino y Akane estaba entusiasmada preparándose para la ocasión para decirles a todos lo que quería estudiar.

Ranma en cambio parece satisfecho con sus clases de artes marciales aunque esta bastante molesto con que Akane no le ayude en el dojo como debería.

Pero aunque estos pasaban mucho menos tiempo juntos lo cierto es que siempre que podían se miraban a escondidas, veían sin darse ellos mismo cuenta de como iban creciendo y lo atractivos que estaban. Las hormonas les jugaba malas pasadas y siempre que había un roce entre ellos por poco que fuese saltaban las chispas...como si les quemara la piel.

Ranma no podía dejar de ver a su novia como se vestía ahora y el cuerpo que lucia cada vez mas femenino y Akane siempre intentaba ocultar lo tanto que le llamaba la atención en cuerpo musculoso de su novio.

La preocupación de la familia es grande y deciden hacerles un corro ultimo a los dos para hablar por ultima vez sobre la boda.

Llega la hora de cenar y el patriarca de los Tendo llama a todos los inquilinos de la casa, quienes enseguida acuden menos Akane que aun no se encuentra en casa pues al parecer sigue dando vueltas con sus amigas de clase.

Cada día la menor de los Tendo pasa mas tiempo fuera como si quisiera esquivar toda responsabilidad con para su prometido y familia, pero a Ranma parece no importarle y él anda a sus anchas con "sus otras prometidas" sin logro alguno de llamar la atención de su novia.

Los inquilinos de la casa están todos ya sentados en la mesa y esperan a la pequeña Tendo para cenar. Pronto llega Akane quien se sorprende de que todos aun le estén esperando con el plato en la mesa.

Akane ahora luce una expresión mucho mas adulta, ya han pasado mas de 3 años y su aspecto es mucho mas femenino.

Ahora tiene el cabello un poco mas largo y con un corte un poco mas preciso, con forma. Se había dejado el flequillo largo y llevaba a un lado enganchado a un gancho con mariposas.

Su cuello era tan largo como el de un cisne y sus cadenas mas anchas.

Los pechos ahora son mas grandes y bien formados podían notarse a través de la nueva ropa que ahora lleva que deja mucho llevar a la imaginación...nada cerca de los vestidos de muñeca que nos tenia acostumbrados llevar.

Llevaba unos tejanos azules muy marcados, unas botas hasta la rodilla y una camisa blanca estrecha que la llevaba con los primeros botones desabrochados a prop0osito para dejar ver mejor su encantador canalillo.

Vestía mucho mas adulto y estético. Mucho mas elegante y acostumbraba ahora a llevar pendientes.

La menor de los Tendo asoma por el marco principal del salón y por la cara de su novio deduce que algo pasa pues este también le esta esperando sin saber que quieren aun.

Ranma también estaba bastante cambiado aunque menos que Akane. Pero aunque sigue llevando el mismo tipo de ropajes chinos el chico ahora esta mucho mas moreno de piel, mas varonil con una sombra de barba mas prominente aunque bien afeitado.

Sus cabellos ahora los tenia mas largos y los llevaba en una trenza también pero hacia un lado en vez de atrás...aquello le hacia mas señorial.

Él ahora era mas alto y corpulento. Seguía siendo esterilizado pero mas grande. Sus músculos mucho mas desarrollados y la mirada era muy adulta ahora...como con mas seguridad.

El joven de la trenza miraba atento a su apurada novia, cada vez que la veía sin el mismo darse cuenta la miraba de arriba a abajo parándose en sus atributos detenidamente.

Un silencio reina cuando entra la chica de ojos castaños en la estancia asombrada por la escena.

_Hola a todos. ….¿Me estáis esperando para cenar aun? _dice apurada descalzándose los pies.

_Akane cariño siéntate un poco, por favor... _le cede el asiento de siempre al lado de su asustado novio quien mira al patriarca preocupado.

Akane mira a sus hermanas con preocupación y a Ranma con complicidad. Se sienta al lado de este muy nerviosa como si supiera que va a recibir un sermón o algo parecido.

Ya todos sentados en la mesa esperan las palabras del patriarca quien mira muy serio a ambos jovenes avergonzados que son incapaces de sostenerle la mirada.

_Queríamos hablar con vosotros. _dice muy serio Soun Tendo.

_¿Con nosotros? _pregunta preocupada Akane.

_Si, con Ranma y contigo. _insiste mas serio mirando a su hija a los ojos.

Akane agacha la cabeza pues ya sabe a que se va a referir y no puede evitar mirar a Ranma con preocupación.

Ranma en cambio esta mirando al plato aun vacío de la mesa, es incapaz de mirar a nadie de ahí pues la vergüenza le invade.

_...chicos... os veo muy distantes últimamente...estamos preocupados porque ni siquiera ya discutís... que sinceramente agradecemos pues estábamos hartos de tanto gritos y peleas. Pero... nos preocupa vuestra actitud. Ya ni siquiera os recrimináis que hacéis por ahí. ¿Que os pasa? ¿es que ya no os gustáis? _pregunta el patriarca preocupado.

Ranma y Akane son incapaces de mirarse a los ojos y cada uno mira hacia otro lado opuesto al suyo.

_Papa...si nosotros nunca...osea...que no nos gustábamos. No ha cambiado nada solo nos hemos hecho mas mayores y cada uno hace lo que le apetece.

_¿Lo que le apetece? ¿Tu crees que esa es la actitud para casaros y llevar el dojo? ¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar mas para que llevéis el dojo los dos casados? Hijos ya estamos mayores y no podemos mas. _dice con desesperación el patriarca de la casa.

_¡Pero papa si estamos muy bien así! ¡Yo quiero estudiar una carrera no quiero casarme aun! ¡Soy muy joven para eso! _se indigna la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Y Ranma? ¿Le has preguntado acaso si esta bien así? _mira al joven de la trenza quien esta muy avergonzado.

_¡Ranma esta muy bien pues puede irse con sus amiguitas siempre que quiera! _dice un poco molesta.

_¿Con mis amigas? ¿Y tu que? Todo el día estas fuera con tus amigos y amigas de clase mientras yo estoy solo llevando el dojo. _le recrimina a su novia pero sin gritarle.

_¿Veis? ¿que os ha pasado? Os estáis diciendo las cosas sin discutir...ni siquiera ya os peleáis.

_¡Papa ya estamos mayores!

_¡Pues por eso! Que ya va siendo hora de que hagáis algo.

Un silencio se apodera de la sala.

Akane hace tiempo que esquiva a Ranma saliendo con sus amigas desde que paso lo de la boda, pues aun estaba enfadada por lo ocurrido con Ranma y este a su vez estaba esperando desde hace tiempo cualquier ocasión para acercarse a su novia y darle por fin un beso...pero era imposible porque esta cada día se alejaba mas de él...y esa frustración le hacia a su vez alejarse mas de ella y permitir que ella hiciera su vida divirtiéndose con sus amigos.

_Papa...es que...

_¡No se hable mas! Mañana nos dais una respuesta. Os dejo que reflexionéis...sin obligaciones. Es vuestra ultima oportunidad...si no os decidís por casaros a llevar el dojo...lo vendemos y punto. Se acabo el ir detrás de unos niñatos irresponsables. _dice mientras se levanta del asiento el patriarca retirándose molesto de allí.

Akane y sus hermanas se miran preocupadas y Genma mira triste a su hijo cabizbajo sin mencionar palabra dolido por la situación.

Todos cenan con disgusto y recogen la mesa en silencio.

Quedan viendo hasta tarde la tele en el salón...incluidos Ranma y Akane que se quedan a propósito los últimos para hablar del tema.

No lo han dicho pero ambos ahora necesitaban pocas palabras para saber sus intenciones.

La mediana de los Tendo se percata enseguida y les deja pronto solos.

Una vez están todos en sus habitaciones intentando dormir la pareja quedan solos en el salón viendo la tele con sueño.

Ranma estaba mas cansado que Akane por el entrenamiento, y la menor de los Tendo acostumbrada a sus salidas nocturnas ahora aguantaba mas la noche.

_...Akane... ¿que vamos a hacer? _pregunta sin mirarle.

_Yo no tengo nada claro...Ranma...

_Pero... puedes perder el dojo, Akane. ¿te has parado a pensarlo? _le dice Ranma molesto.

_...el dojo...es eso... _dice pensativa la joven de ojos castaños.

_¿que? _dice molesto el chico de la trenza.

…...Ranma... ¿porque me preguntas a mi si eres tu el que no se quiere casar?

_¿como? _pregunta indignado el joven de la trenza.

_Ya tuviste la ocasión y saliste corriendo tras un barril...es eso...aun habiendo poder muerto en Jusenkyo y aun así...no quisiste casarte conmigo... ¿porque deberías de hacerlo ahora que tienes la oportunidad de elegir? _le dice sin mirarle a la cara muy seria.

Ranma la mira perplejo sin decir palabra.

_¿Quieres dejarme a mi el marrón de decirle a mi padre que no? En realidad...no ha cambiado nada aunque pensemos que si...aunque hace tiempo que no discutimos...no se...es como si entre nosotros no hubiese cambiado nada en realidad. _dice pensativa sin mirar a los ojos a su asombrado aun novio.

_Akane...las cosas me importan mas de lo que piensas. Pero...bueno...creo que es mejor así...yo me iré a casa de mis padres y tu harás tus estudios como querías. Lo dejaremos así porque no quiero que la cosa termine mal ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de deshacer esto...ademas tu apenas tienes ahora interés en llevar el dojo porque apenas pasas tiempo en él...así que...no lo echaras nada de menos...ni a mi tampoco. _dice levantándose de ahí como conteniéndose rabia el joven de la trenza apretando los puños.

_¡Un momento! ¿te vas? _le dice molesta la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Para que seguir hablando si ya lo tenemos claro? _dice el joven Saotome de pie mirándola con tristeza.

Hay otro silencio entre los chicos incapaces de mirarse a los ojos.

_¿Quien se lo dirá? _pregunta molesta la chica de los ojos castaños.

_...Los dos. Se lo diremos los dos. Así ninguno se sentirá después el malo de todo.

Akane asiente con la cabeza con preocupación mirando con pena a su aun novio mientras este espera quizás alguna palabra de la menor de los Tendo.

_¡Buenas noches Ranma! _dice finalmente la joven de cabellos azulados.

Akane voltea el cuello para seguir viendo la tele mientras Ranma aun espera de pie. No es capaz de irse a dormir pues se le había quitado el sueño el pensar que esa iba a ser la ultima noche que Akane aun seria su novia...estaba terriblemente triste y tenia muchas ganas de decirle al que es el amor de su vida lo que sentía por ella...tenia ganas de decirle que estaba loco por ella y desde hace tiempo soñaba con estrujarla contra el, que no se había acercado a ella por miedo al rechazo al ver el enfado eterno con esta por lo ocurrido en la fallida boda y que se sentía culpable y responsable de aquello...pero el estúpido orgullo y el miedo de nuevo a ser rechazado debido al cambio de ella impidió su confesión.

_...Akane...

_¿Si? _le mira con esperanza la joven de ojos castaños aguantándose las lagrimas.

Un momento tenso entre ambos se hace eterno cuando finalmente Ranma relaja el rostro sonriendo dulcemente como pocas veces hace a su aun novia.

_...todo ira bien, Akane. _dice mordiéndose la lengua reprimiendo sus sentimientos.

Akane asiente con la cabeza y sigue viendo la tele esperando a que Ranma abandone la estancia para rápidamente explotar a llorar...

Ranma va subiendo la escalera mientras aun aprecia la bella silueta bien formada de su aun novia que parece que esta viendo la tele sin ninguna preocupación. Se para un momento para observarla mejor por ultima vez y en la oscuridad le empiezan a caer unas lagrimas. De pronto siente unas ganas terribles de ir hacia ella y abrazarla contra él muy fuerte hasta dejarla sin aliento para no soltarla nunca mas. Se le pasaba mil y unas de las imágenes en la cabeza de el con ella besándola y abrazándola con fervor anhelandolo tanto tiempo...y apretaba los puños con fuerza para no cambiar de opinión y estrujarla contra él...pero su ya madurez le dejo relajarse y subió las escaleras con decisión.

Akane ajena a los movimientos de su aun novio es incapaz de apartar la vista del televisor...estaba mirando al vacío y las lagrimas brotaban sin cesar...tenia tantas ganas de que Ranma la quisiera tanto como ella le había dejado claro en aquel monte de Jusenkyo donde dio la vida por él...sentía la necesidad de ser abrazada y correspondida de una vez por él. Se imaginaba casándose con el y que este la cogiera por la calle de la mano sin vergüenza...que todo el mundo los viera..y no esa indiferencia que ahora él tenia con ella...pero su orgullo le decía que había que acabar con ello pues 3 años es mucho tiempo para que siguieran así y ella necesitaba un cambio aunque fuera sufriendo.

_...todo ira bien... _decía para si misma.

Llega la mañana y los rayos de sol asoman por la puerta. La menor de los Tendo se queja del dolor de espalda pues se había quedado dormida en el salón del agotamiento después de llorar mucho en la noche.

Se dirige al baño antes de que se despierte su hermana mayor y se da un baño para que nadie note que ha llorado tanto.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos la menor de los Tendo intentaba paliar el hecho de perder para siempre a Ranma el imaginarse el salir a donde quiera con sus amiga sin dar explicaciones a nadie...de darse una oportunidad con otros chicos y probar cosas nuevas...pues ya era consciente desde hace tiempo lo atractiva que le resultaba a los chicos y lo cohibida que estaba a causa del compromiso con Ranma.

El hecho de pensar que ya no iba a estar con Ranma le estrujaba el corazón pero por otro lado sentía alivio de estar libre para hacer lo que quisiera y no sufrir por pensar que Ranma esta con las "otras prometidas" siendo ella si novia y encima todos en el instituto murmurando las acciones de este.

Ya no iba a ser objeto de mofa de las chicas que ya tenían novios y le hacían caso...ya iba a estar en el mercado de los hombres y poder disfrutar por fin de una relación normal sin compromisos ni obligaciones y que simplemente estén con ella por quien es y como es y no por un estúpido dojo.

Después de estar un buen tiempo en la bañera decide salir.

Kasumi estaba en la cocina como siempre preparando el desayuno. Una avergonzada Akane asoma por la puerta dando los buenos días aparentando alegría...aunque su hermana mayor la conocía bien y sabia que había estado llorando toda la noche.

_¡Buenos días Akane! ¿Como estas? _le dice preocupada a su hermana pequeña.

_¡Estoy bien! Pronto estaré mejor... _dice aparentando alegría.

_Akane... _le mira con tristeza a su hermana pequeña.

Akane sabe porque insiste su hermana mayor y se ha dado cuenta de que su hermana la conoce bien y sabe que finge.

_¡Estará todo bien Kasumi! _dice aguantándose las lagrimas.

_...Akane... _dice acercándose para abrazar a su hermana pequeña.

La menor de los Tendo se deja consolar por su hermana y llora de nuevo en los brazos de esta desconsoladamente mientras los demás habitantes siguen durmiendo.

El sol también penetra en la ventana del joven de la trenza que estaba despierto desde hace tiempo observando aquella habitación como si la viera por primera vez.

El chico miraba todo con detalle sabiendo que pronto ya no se despertaría ahí y escucharía la voz y pasos de su amada de quien siempre esta pendiente.

El hecho de oírla en la casa merodear la reconfortaba y con solo el pensar de que ya no volvería a sentir esa sensación le hacia oprimirse el pecho.

_Akane... ¿porque no soy capaz de decirte cuanto te quiero? ¿Realmente soy tan egocéntrico y cobarde de no admitir de una vez que te quiero a los demás? Akane...yo...quiero estar contigo...pero soy un cobarde...no puedo evitarlo...me siento como una mierda por lo de Jusenkyo...no soporto la idea de verte con otros chicos...por eso mejor me alejo de ti para que puedas rehacer tu vida.

Con mucha resignación el señor Saotome se despierta con esperanza de que las cosas entre los chicos se arreglen.

Cuando se incorpora de percata de que su hijo esta despierto tumbado mirando toda la habitación con atención.

_Ranma hijo... ¿hablaste con Akane?

Ranma ni dice palabra y se incorpora mirando al frente pensativo.

_¿Ranma? ¿Que habéis decidido? _dice mientras Ranma se levanta del futon.

El joven de la trenza se acerca a la puerta y contesta a su preocupado padre.

_Ya os lo diremos en la comida. No os haremos esperar mucho. _dice cabizbajo sin mirar a su padre saliendo por la puerta.

El joven de la trenza baja las escaleras y se asoma al salón. Comprueba que esta la mesa puesta y que solo se encuentran Kasumi y Nabiki allí con su padre esperando para el desayuno.

_¡Buenos días Ranma! _dice amablemente Kasumi como siempre.

_Buenos días a todos. _dice cabizbajo sin mirarlos como si ya no fuera de su familia.

Ranma mira de nuevo la estancia y comprueba que realmente me no se encuentra Akane ahí.

_¿Y Akane? _pregunta por ultima vez el joven de la trenza por su novia.

_¡Esta en el dojo! _dice amablemente Kasumi.

Ranma se dirige de inmediato hacia allí, pues tenia ganas de hablar de nuevo con su novia quizás con alguna esperanza de que ella le diese alguna oportunidad de expresar sus sentimientos.

Se asoma por la puerta que esta entreabierta y observa a su aun novia mirando todo y cada una de las cosas del dojo como si lo viera por ultima vez.

La joven de los Tendo ajena a los ojos observadores de su aun novio miraba con cariño el dojo, recordando en aquellas paredes todos los entrenamientos con Ranma y ella con su padre cuando era pequeña...y sentía una nostalgia increíble. Le daba una inmensa pena que su padre quisiera vender aquel trozo grande de su vida lleno de recuerdos...pues gracias a esa afición conocía al amor de su vida aunque no fuese correspondida por este.

Tocaba el saco de arena con cariño mientras miraba todo alrededor. Todo le envolvía de recuerdos bonitos.

Miraba con mucha tristeza aquella estancia donde había empleado tanta dedicación.

El joven de la trenza no podía evitar sentir pena y nostalgia. A causa de esas reacciones de su novia enseguida se percato de que estaba mirando como él aquella habitación de invitados por ultima vez...y eso le destrozaba el pecho.

Ranma hizo un poco de ruido al contenerse las ganas de salir corriendo hacia la afligida chica y Akane se sorprende de verle ahí mirándola detenidamente.

La miradas de los jóvenes enamorados se cruzan intentando decirse todo con los ojos aunque ninguno articulaba las ansiadas palabras.

Pronto Ranma se adentra en la sala y comparte con su novia esos recuerdos.

Akane habiendo ya sido descubierta sigue con sus pensamientos esta vez compartiéndolos con Ranma pues eso quizás seria lo ultimo que compartiese con él...sus recuerdos.

_...cuanto tiempo que hemos pasado aquí, ¿verdad Ranma? _intenta romper el incomodo silencio.

_...si... lo echare mucho de menos... _dice triste mirando alrededor.

_...yo también. _dice la menor de los Tendo esta vez mirando a su novio a los ojos.

Hay de nuevo un silencio incomodo entre los jóvenes.

Allí...en ese lado...hay un roto en el suelo... _dice acercándose la menor de los Tendo mirando con nostalgia aquel peldaño de madera roto.

Ranma se acerca hacia donde va ella y mira con atención escuchando lo que la chica quiere contarle.

_Cuando era pequeña...yo había decidido que quería hacer artes marciales y le dije a mi padre que me entrenara...pero mi padre no quería porque aun era muy pequeña y podría hacerme daño...pero yo le insistí y me colgué de unas anillas que habían aquí colgadas para hacer flexiones. Tenia las manos muy sudadas por el esfuerzo de haberme subido a ellas y caí al suelo con tan mala suerte que me golpee fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo rompiendo esas tablas. _sonríe con nostalgia la menor de los Tendo.

_...siempre has sido muy cabezota. _dice mirándola con cariño.

Akane por momentos se sonroja y mira de nuevo hacia al suelo con timidez.

Otro leve silencio se apodera de la pareja y se sientan en el banquillo que hay de madera donde siempre descansan de su entrenamiento.

_¿Y que vas a hacer? _pregunta la menor de los Tendo a su aun novio.

_Pues...iré a la fiesta de fin de curso y me despediré de todos. _dice Ranma con tristeza.

_¿No vas a seguir estudiando en la universidad? _pregunta con pena la chica de ojos castaños.

_Akane...no nos engañemos yo no soy ningún lumbreras lo mio...son las artes marciales. No quiero estudiar nada mas que no sea eso. _dice triste mirando al suelo.

_¿Vas a aprovechar la fiesta de fin de curso para despedirte de tus amigos?

_Si...echare de menos a esos pesados que siempre se meten conmigo. _dice sonriendo con nostalgia el joven de la trenza.

Hay otro silencio entre los jóvenes mirando al suelo tímidamente.

_¿Y tu? ¿Vas a ir al universidad supongo? Con el tiempo que llevas hablando de eso... _dice con desgana el joven Saotome.

_...si...tengo ganas. Quiero conocer todo ese mundo...el de la universidad... _dice suspirando mirando al frente la menor de los Tendo.

_Al final...vas a estudiar Biología... _dice pensativo Ranma.

_...si...es lo que mas me gusta. Parece ser que al final voy a ser una chica de ciencias. _dice sonriente.

_¡esta muy bien! _dice mirando a Akane en los ojos.

Hay otro silencio en la pareja y de nuevo toman aliento.

_Están...esperándonos... _dice Ranma con las palabras entrecortadas.

_...ya...

De nuevo quedan callados y sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

_Cuanto antes vayamos a decirles nuestra decisión mejor...menos les hacemos sufrir... _dice Ranma levantándose sin poder soportar mas esa situación.

_...si... vamos... _se levanta con desgana la menor de los Tendo.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigen hacia la puerta del dojo juntos pero sin cogerse mirando al suelo con tristeza cuando Akane frena su marcha.

_Ranma... _dice mirando al suelo con las mejillas encendidas.

El chico de la trenza la mira con esperanza con un brillo en los ojos.

_¡Dime Akane! _dice con atención dirigiendo su mirada a la tímida Akane.

_Quiero que sepas que me tendrás aquí para siempre y para lo que necesites. Que te considero como alguien de mi familia y que si necesitas algún día mi ayuda no dudes de pedírmela. Puede que haya pasado cosas malas entre nosotros dos pero eso no quiere decir que no seamos amigos. _dice sonriendo a su aun novio.

Ranma la mira asintiendo con el rostro y sonriendo al mismo tiempo con dulzura.

_¡Lo mismo digo Akane! _dice mas animado el joven de la trenza.

Finalmente los jóvenes llegan a la estancia y se sientan ante la mirada de todos.

El patriarca les mira y por su comportamiento frio y distante entre ellos enseguida deduce que le van a decir y mira hacia la mesa con resignación pero preguntando aun con esperanza.

_Chicos...no es por presionaros pero...cuanto antes nos contestéis mejor...creo que habéis tenido suficiente tiempo para contestar... _insiste el señor de la casa.

_Papa ya tenemos la respuesta. No necesitamos mas tiempo. _dice la menor de los Tendo tragando mucha saliva.

_¿Y bien?

Akane mira de nuevo a Ranma con aprobación y este le pide paso para hablar él.

_Hemos decidido que mejor no nos casamos. Ha sido de mutuo acuerdo. _dice Ranma muy serio.

_Lo siento papa. Es por nuestro bien. Un día lo comprenderás. _insiste la menor de los Tendo a su enfadado padre.

_Bien...en ese caso...Akane eres libre y Ranma...tu puedes hacer lo que quieras...si quieres permanecer en casa mas tiempo como tu quieras, para mi eres como un hijo. Tomate el tiempo que quieras. _dice triste Soun.

_Solo necesitaría los últimos días de clase y la fiesta que este sábado. Solo me quedaría estos 3 ultimas días porque estamos a jueves...el lunes me voy con mi madre. Me iré preparando el equipaje estos días para partir. Mi padre si quiere quedarse...que haga lo que quiera. Yo quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi madre. _explica Ranma a todos.

_Entonces esa es vuestra decisión. _dice Genma aun con esperanzas.

_Si, papa. _dice Ranma muy firme.

_...¿y tu Akane? _le pregunta Genma a su ya ex nuera.

_Yo iré a la universidad y estudiare Biología. Ademas mi padre venderá el dojo así que me dedicare a la ciencia entonces. _dice con tristeza.

Hay un silencio en la sala cuando es interrumpido la mediana de los Tendo.

_¡Te echare de menos cuñadito! _dice con cariño mirando a Ranma mientras este a su vez le devuelve una sonrisa.

_Y yo a ti...Nabiki... pero bueno aun no me despediré pues me quedan unos días...mejor vamos a estar alegres y se me hará menos triste la marcha. Recordar que llevo desde los 16 años aquí viviendo y ya me había acostumbrando a vuestra presencia. _dice sonriendo quitandole hierro al asunto el joven Saotome.

Los patriarcas de ambas familias se miran tristes como si hubiesen perdido una lucha y son los primeros en abandonar la estancia muy molestos por al situación.

Los chicos se quedan almorzando con disgusto pero aliviados de soltar la noticia.

Al tiempo de estar tumbados en el salón las hermanas Tendo se van a sus quehaceres diarios y dejan a los chicos de nuevo solos en la estancia quienes habían recogido la mesa ayudándose.

_Bueno Ranma ya podemos respirar. Me voy a dar un paseo con mis amigas a relajarme un poco...si no te importa. _dice incorporándose.

_No tienes porque darme ninguna explicación. _dice fingiendo que no esta molesto el joven de la trenza.

Akane le mira con pena y decide salir en cuanto antes dejando a Ranma solo pensativo en su nueva vida de soltero.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno ahí tenéis la primera entrada. Espero que os interese este nuevo relato mas adulto de estos dos. Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y agradecería vuestros rewiews.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	2. La ultima noche

CAPITULO 2_LA ULTIMA NOCHE

Pronto pasaron los 2 días en la familia restantes a la mudanza de Ranma.

Akane pasaba mas tiempo fuera que dentro de casa intentando evitar a Ranma para no ceder en sus sentimientos y Ranma hacia lo mismo yéndose al bar de Ukyo o de Shampoo para no estar allí.

Aunque el joven de la trenza visitaba a las chicas hacia tiempo que no hablaban de su noviazgo con la peliazul ya que hacia tiempo que les había dejado claro a las chicas que no tiene ningún interés en casarse con nadie y que irremediablemente lo haría con Akane...por lo tanto dejo de decir la verdad a sus pretendientes para que el resto de días le dejaran tranquilo y marcharse lo antes posible que aquel barrio de locos.

Desde el día en que dijeron el "no" a su familia Ranma y Akane apenas se habían v visto y lo poco que se veían se hacían saludos de "¿estas bien?" pero poco mas...intentaban sobretodo no estar a solas ambos.

Cada vez que pasaban mas días Ranma ya comenzaba a sentirse extraño en aquella casa y tenia ganas de salir de allí aunque por otro lado le diese mucha tristeza.

Ya es el gran sábado que Akane tanto esperaba para la fiesta de fin de curso y despedida del instituto hacia la universidad en donde todos se decían el "adiós" definitivo...sobretodo Ranma quienes los amigos aun no lo saben pues Akane le deja que sea él quien de la noticia al resto.

Estaba ilusionada con conocer algún chico en la fiesta que le llamara la atención y que quizás la hiciera sentirse como una chica normal y no como un marimacho a lo que su ex prometido le hacia sentirse...aunque aun con su corazón latiendo por el chico de la trenza esperaba quizás encontrar desesperadamente algún joven apuesto que le sacara al dichoso Saotome de la cabeza.

Es sábado a mediodía y Akane se encuentra en su habitación probándose modelitos posibles que se compro unos días antes para la ocasión de esa noche.

Tenia la música puesta y apenas oía los ruidos de la casa cuando de pronto la interrumpe el joven de la trenza entrando en la habitación sorprendiéndola posando como una modelo ante el espejo.

_¿Akane? ¿Puedo entrar? _le mira sonrojado al ver que la chica se avergüenza de la situación.

_...eehhh claro claro. Perdona ya bajo la música. _dice mientras baja el volumen.

Ranma entra del todo en la habitación y se sienta un poco en la cama como si fuese a hablar con ella mas tendido. De hecho se sentían raros porque era la primera vez que uno buscaba al otro para dialogar como dos adultos llevándose bien.

_¡Te queda muy bien! _dice Ranma intentando romper el hielo al ver a la chica de ojos castaños con ese atuendo y una tiara de piedras que se había puesto en el pelo a modo de princesa de la fiesta.

La menor de los Tendo lo mira muy avergonzada y se quita inmediatamente el atuendo que llevaba puesto en la cabeza.

_Perdona es que estaba tocando a la puerta pero como tenias la música alta no podías oírme y al final he tenido que abrir un poco la puerta para que pudieras verme, lo siento si te he molestado. _se disculpa el chico de la trenza.

_...¡esta bien! No pasa nada... _dice acercándose muy sonrojada a la cama y se sienta al lado de su ex novio.

_...esto...Akane...hoy es la fiesta de fin de curso... ¿verdad? _dice nervioso mientras entrelaza sus dedos en sus manos mirando al frente.

_...si... ¿vienes, no?

_¡claro! Ya te lo dije. Aunque...no tengo muchas ganas pero iré es la ocasión para despedirme como debo. _dice nostálgico el joven de la trenza.

_¿dime que quieres Ranma? ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

_si...quería pedirte un favor...

_dime Ranma.

_¿donde es la fiesta exactamente?

_Nos han dejado un local enorme con bar y sofás. Esta muy bien e ira mucha gente. El local corre a cargo del instituto...es un local con un aforo muy grande para fiestas, esta cerca del centro de Tokyo. La fiesta empieza a las 9 después de la recogida de notas y discurso del director de despedida. _informa la menor de los Tendo a su ex novio.

_¡Ah! Sabia que había una fiesta pero pensaba que iba a ser en el mismo instituto...bueno pues así parece mas divertido y mejor...estará todos mas liberados sin los profesores con tantas normas...y supongo que...

_...si...habrá alcohol en la fiesta. Ya somos mayores de edad. _dice la menor de los Tendo avergonzada.

_¡Ahh! eso esta bien... _dice nervioso el pequeño tímido Saotome.

Hay un silencio de nuevo entre los chicos pero es la menor de los Tendo quien lo corta.

_¿entonces que querías Ranma? ¿saber donde es?

_Quería pedirte de ir juntos a la fiesta. _dice nervioso pero mirándola a los ojos.

_¿eh? _se sonroja la joven de los Tendo.

_Estaba pensando que estaría bien que al menos esa noche...saliésemos juntos no como pareja pero al menos como buenos amigos...no me gustaría ir solo y después tener que dar ese triste discurso...seria muy duro para mi, por lo menos tendría tu apoyo... _dice melancólico.

_...¡claro claro! Pero...

_¿pero que? ¿algún problema?

Akane estaba pensando que si iba con Ranma la gente que no la conoce pensaría que no esta "libre" y ningún chico se le acercaría a ella pero había que hacerle ese favor a Ranma.

_...no nada...es que...voy a ir con...

_...vas con un chico... ¿es eso? _pregunta desanimado Ranma.

_¡No no! Voy con las chicas...si no te importa venirte con nosotras... _dice simulando.

_No, no me importa. Iré con vosotras si no os importa. _dice Ranma mas aliviado.

_¡Esta bien! ¡Nos vemos en el salón de actos del instituto y de ahí nos vamos a la fiesta después del discurso de fin de curso. _dice alegre mientras la joven de cabellos azulados se levanta para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

_¡Bien! ¡Gracias Akane! _dice mientras sale de allí contento.

_¡No hay de que! _simula alegría la joven de ojos castaños.

A Akane se le habían fastidiado los planes y decide llamar a su amigas Yuka y Sayuri para decirles lo ocurrido ya que estas estaban al corriente de la separación de ambos chicos.

Llega la representación de la sala de actos. Akane busca a Ranma que ya esta ahí esperándola sentado en una de las butacas que las tenia el reservada para ella.

Akane que llega va muy bien vestida con sus amigas para la ocasión. Cuando Ranma la ve le da un vuelco al corazón. Iba vestida con un traje que parecía sacado de los años 60 blanco y negro con un corte de cintura alto, un escote en forma de pico con botones y sus solapitas a modo de camisa y la falda de vuelo por encima de las rodillas. Llevaba para conjuntar unos botines blancos con un buen tacón a juego y el peinado era también como de aquella época con una cinta blanca atada a modo de diadema atada en la nuca que hacia caer esos restos de lazos por su cuello...y por supuesto su flequillo largo a un lado dejando ver su bello rostro.

Aquel vestido la hacia elegante pues portaba un cinto grueso que la hacia tener una figura de muñeca esterilizando esa cintura de avispa que tiene. No iba muy maquillada pero si se notaba que estaba retocada.

Ranma iba bien arreglado también para ocasión como nunca le había visto Akane. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros muy estrechos oscuros que le marcaban mucho su figura. Esta vez no llevaba corbata y tenia la camisa bastante abierta dejando ver sus marcados pectorales que con la camisa blanca y esa piel bronceada dejaba llevar a la imaginación ese cuerpo desnudo.

Akane tampoco pudo remediar el observarlo mucho con deleite.

Ambos jóvenes al verse cara a cara de miran sorprendidos como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.

_¡Hola Akane! ¡Sentaros aquí! _señala el joven de la trenza a las demás chicas del grupo que lo miraban boquiabiertas.

La menor de los Tendo se podía percatar de las miradas lascivas de sus amigas quienes no le quitan el ojo al joven apuesto de la trenza y mas sabiendo que Akane ya no estaba con él...tenían vía libre para intentar algo con este.

Pronto el discurso llega, ya esta toda la sala de actos llena pues al parecer las chicas fueron unas de las ultimas en llegar.

Mientas el pesado del directos y las principales profesoras de las materias entre ellas la señorita Miss Hinako Ninomiya, las amigas de Akane no dejaban de cuchichear entre ellas sobre Ranma y lo bueno que estaba esa noche. Akane se hacia la loca pero en el fondo le ardía el pecho de los celos que le estaban entrando.

Ranma en cambio parecía estar pendiente del discurso y de ella cuando esta no lo observaba.

Seguían hablando del apuesto ex novio de su amiga Akane cuando de pronto las interrumpe.

_¡Chicas callaos ya que no oigo bien lo que dice! _dice molesta la menor de los Tendo.

_¡Ahh! Pensaba que no te interesaba...perdona... _se disculpan las chicas a su celosa amiga.

El emotivo discurso termina después de 1 hora aproximadamente. Se podía respirar las ganas de los alumnos de salir corriendo de allí para irse de fiesta.

Finalmente el director se despide y Akane mira a Ranma pensando que aun le quedaba escuchar la despedida mas importante de su vida y este a su vez le mira con complicidad.

Todos los estudiantes comienzan a abandonar la sala de actos, algunos estaban emocionados con la marcha para siempre y salían de ahí llorando...otros en cambio aliviados de no tener que escuchar mas al loco director nunca mas.

Akane y sus amigas junto con Ranma se dirigen hacia la fiesta. Llegan pronto al centro lúdico alquilado para los alumnos y ya hay bastante ambiente de marcha.

La entrada era muy amplia, había una zona para dejar los bolsos y objetos de valor. Había una gran pista de baile y mas atrás estaba la barra con un par de camareros y bastantes mesas.

Mas al fondo cerca de los baños había una zona para sentarse en grupo llenos de sofás amplios que invitaban a las parejitas también a sentarse para intimar un poco mas...aquello estaba muy preparado para la juventud.

La iluminación era muy oscura pero se podía ver bien los rostros. Cuando entran a Ranma le invaden los nervios al ver que todos ven como entra con Akane y siente que no es capaz de tratarla como quisiera delante de esos buitres.

Akane en cambio esta nerviosa porque siente pánico por el momento en que Ranma haga su discurso de despedida y finalmente todos los demás que ella "ya es libre de salir con quien quiera".

Pronto la sala de baile se llena mucho de estudiantes, algunos traen incluso amigos que no son de ese instituto colándolos en la fiesta.

Las chicas junto con Akane comienzan a llamar la atención de muchos chicos quienes están ansiosos por sacarlas a bailar.

Un grupo de chicos en concreto estaban mirando al grupo de Akane quien enseguida se percata que los muchachos piensan que Ranma esta con alguna de ellas.

Akane se aleja un poco de Ranma para no parecer que es ella y los nervios de Ranma comienzan a florecer por dominar sus celos, pues se había percatado de que él comenzaba a "molestar".

Un chico bastante apuesto del grupo se acerca finalmente a Akane y le pide de bailar un poco, ella mira a Ranma sin darse cuenta como gesto de aprobación y Ranma decide salir de ahí.

_Tranquila...yo...me voy a tomar algo a la barra. _dice cabizbajo caminando despacio.

Akane mira al chico y le sonríe.

_¡esta bien me encantaría bailar contigo! _dice amablemente la menor de los Tendo.

Ranma se había alejado lo suficiente para no observar a su ex novia como filtreaba con otro chico que no era él. Estaba esperando el momento para despedirse de sus amigos pero en ese momento no se veía capaz de ello...tenia mucho miedo escénico a hablar en publico y decidió beber algunas copas para paliar los nervios.

Las chicas miraban a Ranma mucho y algunas incluso se acercaban a él, pero este no salia con ellas a bailar...ya no le interesaba ninguna ni siquiera para darle celos a Akane.

Akane termina su baile y decide volver con sus amigas. El resto de grupo de chicos se une al de Akane pero ninguna de estas querían ninguno de los chicos que había...estaban mas bien interesadas en Ranma que no paraban de observarlo en la barra.

La menor de los Tendo se percata de ello y comienza a intentar relacionarlas con el resto de amigos, pues sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo que ninguna chica se le acerque a Ranma.

_¡Akane! _dice Yuka.

_¿te gusta alguno de los chicos?

_Akane...¿te importaría...que pidiera a Ranma bailar?...veras...tu ya no estas con él...y...es que...es que nunca me había fijado tanto en el como hoy, esta bastante guapo... ¿como...puedes haber cortado con él? _confiesa Yuka a su amiga.

_¡Yuka! ¡No es tan fácil como piensas! ¡Ranma es un chico muy atractivo, si! Pero es muy egocéntrico y un estúpido! Te haría mucho daño...créeme...no lo intentes con él. _dice muy enfadada con su amiga.

La amiga de la menor de los Tendo la mira divertida y le sonríe con malicia.

_¡Un momento!...a ti...te molesta que me acerque a él... ¿eh? ¡Tu aun le quieres! _dice graciosa su amiga.

_¡No! Es que no quiero que te haga daño, eso es todo. _dice cruzándose de brazos.

_Entonces no te importara que le pida solo un baile...es que esta para mojar queso... _dice mirándolo con cara de tonta.

_¡Pues allá tu! Ve a por el si quieres. _dice enfadándose.

Yuka pone a prueba los nervios de su amiga y va a por Ranma que estaba en la barra bebiendo mas de cuenta.

_¡Voy a por el aprovechando que ya esta entonado! _dice guiñándole un ojo a su celosa amiga.

Akane se cruza de brazos y no responde a su amiga.

Sayuri finalmente tontea con uno de los chicos del grupo y el chico que le había pedido a Akane baile se acerca para hablar mas entretenido con ella.

Akane sin embargo no hacia mas que observar a Ranma y su amiga quien se acerca a este que parece pasado de la cuenta de copas.

Yuka se ruboriza al ver mas de cerca a Ranma y le pide que baile con ella.

_Ranma...esta noche estas muy...interesante...me preguntaba si quieres bailar conmigo. _dice muy sonrojada.

El joven atractivo de la trenza le mira con las mejillas coloradas debido al alcohol y le contesta desganado.

_¡No me gusta bailar! Lo siento Yuka... _dice triste volviendo la mirada al frente.

_¡Ranma! Se lo que ha pasado contigo y con Akane... tu... ¡me gustas! Si no quieres bailar porque eres tímido entonces me quedare contigo aquí sentada. ¡No pasa nada! _dice sentándose al lado del chico muy pegada en la barra y pide una copa para beber en compañía con el chico.

_...uh...haz lo que quieras... _dice con desgana el joven Saotome.

Ranma apoya su cabeza con desgana y sigue bebiendo intentando ignorar a la amiga de su ex novia que no paraba de hablarle para caerle en gracia.

Aquella conversación le aburría de sobremanera y él no paraba de mirar a su amada hablando con otro chico entre copa y copa.

Akane sin embargo estaba muy pendiente de lo que su amiga y su ex novio hacían mas de lo que parecía aun hablando con el apuesto joven que había bailado con ella. Quería dejar de tener atención sobre Ranma y le pide al muchacho de ir a un sitio mas apartado para tomar algo juntos.

Ranma ve como su ex novia desaparece para irse a un sitio mas apartado a beber una copa y comienza a ponerse tenso.

Yuka advierte esas reacciones del chico y se siente triste.

_Ranma... ¿tu quieres a Akane, verdad? _pregunta muy apenada.

_¿Eh? _pregunta casi sin darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho mientras aun seguía mirando embelesado a su ex prometida.

_Ranma...deja de beber apenas te sientas recto. _se preocupa Yuka.

_...estoy bien... es el alcohol que me sienta fatal... _dice mirando al vacío.

_¡Ranma voy a acompañarte a tu casa! ¡Has bebido demasiado! _se preocupa mas Yuka.

_¡estoy bien! ¡tranquila! _dice poniéndose de pie como puede pues esta muy borracho.

Ya había pasado mas de 3 horas desde que habían entrado y tanto Ranma como Akane seguían con sus parejas hablando y bebiendo mas de la cuenta.

Akane no veía la ocasión para ver cuando va Ranma a hacer el discurso si es que lo va hacer ya que lo veía "demasiado ocupado con su amiga Yuka".

Ranma en cambio ya hablaba mas entretenidamente con Yuka aunque estaba pendiente de Akane.

El chico que estaba con Akane cada vez estaba mas pegado sentado a esta cosa que a Ranma le ponía muy alterado. Cogía mucho las manos de Akane e intentaba tocarla lo mas posible para llegar a un segundo paso...un beso.

Pero Akane mostraba mas entereza aunque estaba bastante bebida pues aquel joven no hacia mas que invitarla a beber para ver si el alcohol le hacia caer entre sus garras.

La sala se va vaciando de gente y solo quedan las parejas que ya se están metiendo mano...pero poco a poco incluso estas van yéndose a un lugar "mas intimo" que no sea el local y solo quedan sentados en los sillones bebiendo Ranma con Yuka, Sayuri, con otro chico, otra pareja mas y Akane con su acompañante de toda la noche insistente.

Los camareros les dicen que pronto cerraran y los jóvenes les piden mas tiempo para "lograr sus objetivos de conquista". Así que cierran el local dejándolos un rato mas dentro cediéndole a Yuka las llaves diciéndole que mañana se las devolviera al director de la escuela.

A Yuka le viene muy bien para estar mas tiempo con Ranma tonteando aunque aun sin ningún éxito pero Akane en cambio parece que avanza mas en su tonteo con el chico que ya la tiene abrazada pasando el brazo tras su espalda.

Akane apenas se da cuenta y ríe mucho a causa de la bebida, pues se había pasado al igual que Ranma mas de la cuenta.

Hablaba con el chico en susurro y aquello le ponía nervioso al joven de la trenza que miraba con recelo la escena.

El chico le pide a Akane para acompañarla a casa ya que esta muy borracha y apenas se tiene en pie para también intentar algo con ella mas intimo en otro lugar a solas.

_Akane... ¿te parece si nos vamos a casa? ¿o damos un paseo fuera de aquí? Estas muy bebida y es bueno que te de un poco el aire. _convence a la joven de los Tendo.

_...esta bien...me vendría bien un poco de aire... _dice mientras se levanta.

El acompañante de Akane se levanta y la coge por la cintura para evitar su caída y esta se apoya en él para caminar para despedirse de sus amigas y Ranma.

Al ver la escena de los dos cogidos le hierve la sangre y espera con furor a que la menor de los Tendo se acerque a él para despedirse.

Finalmente se acerca a la pareja de Ranma y Yuka y se despide.

_Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos a dar un paseo. _dice Akane aun bebiendo lo que le queda en la copa mientras con la otra mano esta cogida a la cintura de su acompañante.

_¡Nosotros nos quedamos aquí! ¡Tengo llave! _dice entusiasmada agarrando el brazo de Ranma enseñándole la llave.

_¡Bien! En ese caso... ¡pasarlo bien! _dice molesta la menor de los Tendo con su amiga.

_¡Akane! _reclama Ranma.

La menor de los Tendo se gira sorprendida por su ex novio.

_¡Yo voy contigo! ¡estas muy borracha y no quiero dejarte sola con ese tío! _dice levantándose también bastante borracho.

_¿Tu? Pero mírate como estas si ni siquiera te mantienes de pie! Tu eres mas peligroso que yo... _dice el joven acompañante de Akane mofándose del joven de la trenza.

_¿Te crees que no se las intenciones? Akane no es de beber. No pienso dejar que te la lleves en ese estado sabiendo lo que intentas con ella. _dice acercándose amenazante al chico.

_¡Ranma! ¡Basta! Tu también estas borracho. Ademas no va a hacerme nada malo...yo se defenderme...soy Akane Tendo.

_¡Tu eres ahora mas débil que cuando te conocí! Y eres una chica que esta borracha al fin y al cabo... no pienso dejar con ese tipo ademas... ¡si no le conoces de nada mas que esta noche! ¿como puedes ser tan imprudente? _discute con su ex prometida.

_¿Y tu quien demonios te crees que eres? ¿Su hermano? _pregunta el chico con sonrisa burlona.

_¡No! ¡Soy su novio! _dice muy molesto el joven Saotome acercándose al chico asombrado.

_...¿su...novio? Pero...

_¡Ranma! ¡Tu y yo ya no somos nada! Ademas...tu no querías haber dicho nada esta noche a los demás? Al final no has sido capaz...imagino porque... _dice en tono fanfarrón la chica de ojos castaños.

_¿ah si? ¿porque lista? ¡Nosotros lo habíamos dejado de mutuo acuerdo! No las tengas todas contigo...

_¿entonces sois novios o no? _dice el chico molesto.

_¡No! _dicen al unisono.

_¡entonces vamos Akane! _dice agarrándola del brazo.

Ranma al ver con el derecho que ejerce sobre la chica le pega un empujón tirando al chico al suelo ante los ojos asombrosos de los demás.

_¡Ranma! ¡Basta! ¿Porque haces eso? _dice cogiendo a Ranma del cuello de la camisa mientras ambos están bailando mareados de pie.

_¡No pienso dejar que ese estúpido te toque!

_¡Solo va a acompañarme a casa!

_¡No! Yo también soy un hombre y se lo que quieren hacer los hombres cuando emborrachan a las chicas... _dice mirando al joven con rabia mientras este se levanta enfadado.

_¿aaah si? ¿entonces tu intentas también por esa misma razón propasarte con mi amiga Yuka, eh? _dice sonriendo maliciosamente.

_¡Eso es distinto! Ella vino a mi... ademas ella apenas ha bebido...el que esta borracho soy yo. _dice Ranma soltándose de Akane.

Akane mira molesta a su amiga quien aparta la mirada avergonzada por la escena.

Finalmente Sayuri decide irse con el chico a pasear e invita a los demás a irse a casa para calmar los humos...sin embargo Ranma y Akane parece seguir queriendo discutiendo.

_Nosotros...nos vamos...deberíamos irnos a casa todos. _invita Sayuri.

_¡Ranma vamos a casa! _dice Yuka cogiéndolo del brazo para apartarlo de la mirada imperativa de la bella Akane.

_¡Eso! Ve con Yuka que te vendrá bien que te de el viento. _dice molesta al ver que su amiga intenta llevárselo para ella.

_¡Akane solo quiero llevármelo a casa porque esta muy borracho! _dice ya Yuka molesta.

_¡Déjala esta celosa! _dice engreído Ranma como antaño.

_¿Yo celosa? Pero eres tu quien ha querido acompañarme a la fiesta...eso es porque sabias que iba a salir con algún chico... _dice provocando la menor de los Tendo a su ex prometido.

_Yo lo único que quería es no estar solo para que ninguna persona se me acercara...siempre he tenido mucho éxito con las mujeres. _ya empieza Ranma a seguir provocando a su ex novia.

Los demás jóvenes miran la escena de discusión típica de novios y por supuesto el chico que bebía los vientos por conquistar a Akane se percata de que entre ellos hay algo muy fuerte, así que decide irse de allí con los demás.

Yuka a su vez ni siquiera se despide les deja discutiendo solos, pues se había dado cuenta de que ambos se querían de verdad y ya ni siquiera lo ocultaban con esa pelea de enamorados.

Sin darse apenas cuenta los muchachos de percatan de que están solos en ese lugar tan oscuro llenos de vasos de bebida alrededor.

Miran alrededor percatándose de que no hay nadie ya con ellos y la menor de los Tendo mira con mucho enfado a su ex prometido.

_¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Me has estropeado la noche! ¡Has hecho que todos se fueran! _grita la joven de los Tendo disgustada empujando con una mano a Ranma.

_¿Yo? ¡Ha sido culpa tuya! ¡Encima que te libro de un pulpo baboso! Pero claro...tu estabas tan emocionada con que se fijara en ti que ye ha dolido que al final te haya abandonado. _fanfarronea Ranma.

_¡Eres un engreído! ¡No has cambiado nada! ¡Ohhh! Cuanto me alegro de que hayamos cortado. _encara su cara hacia el tambaleándose debido al alcohol la joven de cabellos azulados.

_¡Tu tampoco has cambiado nada! Estoy deseando que llegue el lunes para irme de tu cada de una vez y ser feliz. _dice en tono de burla.

_¡Por mi como si te quieres ir hoy! ¡Paso de ti! ¡Has estado toda la noche tonteando con mi amiga y yo no te he guardado rencor sin embargo yo estoy con otro chico y te metes...eres un celoso inmaduro. _sigue acercándose a escasos centímetros de la cara de Ranma.

_¡Y tu una fresca! Y ademas...se que no te gustaba ese chico. _insiste Ranma.

Ambos chicos están con las cabezas muy pegadas mirándose con fiereza los ojos, sus movimientos eran muy poco seguros porque estaban demasiado borrachos y apenas les costaba mantenerse en pie de manera que en cualquier momento podría caer alguno al suelo.

_¿Ah no? ¿y quien me gusta? ¿Tu? _sigue discutiendo la menor de los Tendo amenazante.

_¡Pues si! ¡Yo! Lo que pasa es que no lo vas a reconocer.

_¡No!

_¡Si! ¡Te gusto y no soportabas que tu amiga se llevara tu chico! ¡No soportas que ninguna chica se acerque a mi pero después tu no me dejas tocarte! Y sin embargo si que te hubieras dejado tocar por ese baboso que no te conoce de nada!

_¡Ranma estas borracho!

_¡Tu también!

_¡Ese chico si que me gustaba y tu lo has estropeado todo! Porque no quieres reconocer nunca ante nadie que detestas que vaya con otros. Eres un egoísta mañaco. Te gusta jugar con las chicas. Te subes la autoestima teniendo a las demás de tus manos comiendo pero en cambio como yo no lo estoy te supera y quieres siempre arruinarme todo. Egoísta. _dice ya comenzando a llorar.

_Y tu eres una grosera, mañaca e imprudente.

_¡dilo lo que tantas ganas tienes!

_¿El que?

_¡Lo que hace mas de 2 años no me dices!

_¿que quieres que te diga?

_Marimacho. ¡dilo!

_No puedo decir eso ya...

_¿Por que?

_Porque ya no eres una marimacho. Eres una aburrida chica del montón que lo único que piensa es en que ropa ponerse hoy.

_¡Siempre tienes que ponerme defectos! ¡pues tu bien que las miras! ¡Como a Shampoo con sus modelos y atributos!

_¡Ella al menos sigue siendo igual y no ha cambiado nada! Sigue intentando gustarme.

_¡Estúpido Saotome! Ella solo te quiere por su tribu, no te creas tan guapo y vanidoso. _vuelve a encararse mas cerca a su ex novio.

_Pero al menos intenta gustarme.

_Pero es que yo no quiero gustarte. ¡Quiero que me olvides! _grita amenazante pegando su frente con la del chico de la trenza perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

_Pues eso haré. Por eso me voy. Y créeme que no me costara. Ademas quien peor estará eres tu que se que estas enamorada de mi... _dice en tono amenazante a su ex novia.

_¡No! ¡Tu eres el que estas enamorado de mi que no me dejas en paz! ¡Me dijiste que me querías en Jusenkyo! ?recuerdas?

_¡Pero tu diste tu vida por mi! Esta claro que me quieres.

_¡No! ¡Te odio! ¡Ranma! ¡Te odio! _rompe a llorar descolgándose del cuello de Ranma por la borrachera la afligida chica.

_¡Sacalo! ¡Saca lo que llevas dentro! ¡dime todo cuanto quieras! ¡pegame si quieres! _dice Ranma cogiendo la mano de ella poniéndosela en su cara.

_¡No quiero pegarte! ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! ¡Déjame para siempre! ¡Te odio! _dice lloriqueando la menor de los Tendo tambaleándose intentando retroceder ante la insistencia de Ranma en cogerle de la mano para que le atizara.

_¿Seguro que quieres que me vaya? ¿de verdad no quieres volver a verme nunca mas? _insiste Ranma cogiéndola para dirigir su rostro al suyo apoyando su frente en la de ella.

Entre sollozos Akane sigue intentando apartar la vista de Ranma que sigue insistiendo.

_¡Akane! ¡Eres una niña! ¡Violenta! ¡estúpida! ¡Engreída!

_¡Basta!

_¡Te apartaste de mi porque soy demasiado hombre para ti y no querías seguir compitiendo con las demás pretendientes mías! ¡Porque eres una mañaca insegura!

_¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Vete! _insistía la menor de los Tendo llorando intentando apartarse de las garras de Ranma que la enganchaban del cuello para pegarla a su frente.

_¡Si! ¡Tu familia te prometió a un pedazo de hombre! ¡Y no eres capaz de retenerlo a tu lado porque eres una niñata, tabla de planchar con pechos de juguete que no seria capaz de seducir a ningún chico... _insistía Ranma intentando sacar la rabia de la chica.

_¡No! ¡Medio hombre! ¡Travestido!

_¡Pero con mejores atributos como mujer que tu nunca tendrías!

_¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! _dice finalmente pegandole un bofetón a Ranma.

Ambos se quedan callados y sonrojados. Ranma a pesar de lo borracho que esta no ha perdido del todo el equilibrio y sigue enganchando a su ex novia por los hombros fuerte quien si que le mira ahora con disgusto a los ojos.

De improvisto inmediatamente después del bofetón y antes de que la menor de los Tendo reaccionase mas el joven de la trenza la besa fervientemente en los labios forzándola con sus manos. La joven se opone con fuerza pero están demasiado borrachos y se tambalean.

Akane consigue soltarse mirándolo asustada.

_¡Eres un cerdo! _grita inmediatamente mientras intenta golpear de nuevo a Ranma pero falla debido a que el joven de la trenza le agarra de la muñeca impidiendo que le toque.

Ambos se miran sonrojados y sin pensarlo mas con las mejillas encendidas en carmín se besan apasionadamente como hace tiempo que soñaban.

Ya la menor de los Tendo también agarra a su ex novio de la fuerte espalda manoseándola como habia deseado desde hace tiempo...aquella fuerte espalda y pecho.

Ranma también estaba muy fogoso y había provocado esa situación que tanto tiempo antes deseaba, incluso antes que Akane.

Debido a la borrachera de ambos van tropezando con todo lo que hay mientras se besan como si estuvieran sedientos de ello. Van tirando todos los vasos vacíos sobre las mesitas que habían con los sofás donde antes habían estado sentados con sus parejas de noche.

Los brazos de Ranma estrujaban sin medida el cuerpo frágil de la bella chica, aquello le hacia daño a la joven pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba haciéndola gemir.

Las bocas de ambos no se despegaban de ellas. Se besaban con tanta intensidad que podían notar hasta todos los dientes.

Akane iba retrocediendo pasos hacia atrás para atrás porque a veces le costaba mantener aquella fuerza tan grande de Ranma estrujándola e instintivamente daba pasos hacia atrás aunque no se soltaba de él.

Con las torpeza de los chicos borrachos y sedientos de ellos mismos caen en uno de los sofás donde estaban sentados quedando el joven de la trenza encima del bello y frágil cuerpo de la menor de los Tendo quien tiene todo el vestido enmarañado de forma que se le veía todo el sujetador. Ranma lo desbocaba ahora abriendo los botones del traje que impedían ver del todo los pechos de la bella chica aun sin dejar de besarla con ansia.

Akane se abandonaba a aquello y acariciaba con una mano el cabello del chico de la trenza que se movía encima de ella y con la otra mano la espalda por debajo de la camisa.

Aquello a Ranma le daba mucho placer y poco a poco se iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa ya que la bebida le entorpecía todos aquellos movimientos finos de dedos.

La menor de los Tendo le ayuda y cuando lo consigue abre la camisa para restregar su pecho contra el de ella. Akane lo tocaba con ansia como si hace tiempo quisiera eso.

Todo aunque para ellos era intenso y lento estaba sucediendo muy rápido y sin apenas darse cuenta el chico de la trenza ya estaba levantando la falda del vestido de su ex prometida y arrancando la ropa interior de ella como si esa barrera la detestara.

Akane dejaba fluir todo aquello pues lo deseaba de igual manera y también ayudaba a ello ayudando a Ranma con su pantalón.

Los jóvenes hacían todos sus movimientos muy torpes pero decididos. Tenían muy claro que querían y lo estaban llevando a cabo como hace tiempo lo hubieran hecho de haber sido sometidos a la traicionera bebida alcohólica.

Se habían dicho todo lo que querían haberse dicho y ahora estaban haciendo todo lo que querían haberse confesado.

Aquel acercamiento tan deseado por ambos les hacia erizar la piel y cada centímetro que estaban pegados gemían de placer como si sintieran todo mucho mas.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegaron mas lejos y terminan haciendo el acto sexual. Se abandonaron a sus sentimientos y a sus deseos y dejaron fluir con la ayuda del alcohol que hacia que sus venas ardieran con sus roces y besos.

Ranma encima de ella hacia los movimientos bruscos pero seguros y ella los recibía gustosamente agarrando los cabellos del muchacho con fuerza mientras este con una de sus manos le abría todo el vestido para descubrir los hombros de la chica y meter su cabeza en ellos.

Estuvieron poco tiempo haciéndolo pero intenso ya que los efectos secundarios del alcohol les estaba dejando agotados y con sueño.

Finalmente el joven de la trenza cae fulminado del éxtasis llegando al clímax con ella y queda dormido encima del cuerpo de la chica aun dentro de esta.

La menor de los Tendo antes de eso ya estaba derrotada por las envestidas del chico y el adormecimiento del alcohol quedándose también dormida sintiendo alivio en sus mejillas encendidas a causa de la humedad del sudor de su amado descansando encima de ella.

Se habían dicho lo que sentían que hace tiempo tenían que haberse dicho. Y se habían tocado como querían. Aquella acción quizás aunque deseada seguramente cambiaría el rumbo que los muchachos enamorados habían marcado.

La pareja ajena a las consecuencias de aquel acto descansaba entre sus brazos el resto de la noche quemados por el deseo que llevaban encerrado desde hace años, pues en esa noche habían hecho todo lo que en esos últimos años hubiesen querido hacer.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno aquí os dejo la nueva entrega.

Espero que os haya gustado como para seguir con ello...y me gustaría que me dijerais que os ha parecido todo el capitulo incluido la escena lemon.

Quizás a algunos les hubiese gustado que desarrollara mas lemon, pero lo cierto es que trata mas de lo que ellos sienten mas en si y de sus acciones concurrentes debido a ello que de el sexo en si.

Bueno se aceptan criticas.

Muchas gracias por leer mis fics.

Nos leemos en la próxima entrega pronto.

Atentamente

chica de la trenza ^-^


	3. Calido derpertar

CAPITULO 3_CALIDO DESPERTAR

Tras un largo paseo haciendo tiempo para ver si aquellos dos ya se habían desahogado suficiente Yuka decide entrar de nuevo al aforo para decirle a su amiga Akane que tiene que cerrar porque debe de devolver las llaves al centro.

La tímida chica que estaba ahora acompañando al apuesto joven Matsura que estaba suspirando por Akane toda la noche se acerca despacio a la sala donde estaba la pareja discutiendo ardientemente.

No se escucha ningún ruido por lo que piensa que se han ido sin decir nada o bien se han quedado dormidos de la borrachera que llevaban ambos encima.

Cuando se va adentrando dentro junto con Matsura que va tras ella pisa unos cristales de los vasos que hay tirados por el suelo a lo que la amiga de la menor de los Tendo teme lo peor y le dice a Matsura que no siga adelante que le espere fuera.

_¡Matsura! ¡Oh dios mio espera fuera! _apura Yuka.

_¿Que ocurre? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? _pregunta preocupado el apuesto joven.

_...aquí...ha habido al parecer una buena disputa...hay vasos en el suelo...mira a ver por fuera...aquí parece que no hay nadie... _dice Yuka siguiendo investigando la zona.

Esta muy oscuro, así que decide encender un poco la luz de la barra y donde los sofás en la parte mas oscura se puede divisar unos pies sobresaliendo.

_...vaya...parecen los pies de Ranma...seguro que se ha quedado dormido de la moña que llevaba encima... voy a despertarlo para decirle que debe de irse a casa ya que tengo que cerrar esto, quiero irme a casa ya...con Matsura no hay nada que hacer esto loco por Akane... _piensa triste la preocupada chica.

Cuando la joven se acerca a Ranma los ojos suyos se abren como platos pues no puede creer lo que ve.

En aquel sofá a oscuras se encuentra Ranma sin pantalones y con la camisa desabrochada encima de Akane con todo el vestido subido y enmarañado. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. Ranma tenia la cara suya apoyada a la de Akane, ambos chicos tenían las mejillas rojizas y respiraban profundamente.

Ranma tenia todo el pelo alborotado y casi suelto de la trenza. Akane tenia todo el peinado destrozado y el poco maquillaje que llevaba todo restregado por la cara como si le hubieran lamido entera.

Por la posición quedaba claro que habían llegado lejos y que aun estaban "pegados" el uno al otro...por lo que la escena es un poco dantesca para la chica que se ruboriza al verles así.

_¡...dios...mi...o! _ahoga la expresión la amiga de Akane tapándose la boca.

Pero irremediablemente Matsura estaba pendiente y la escucha.

_¿que ocurre Yuka? ¿has visto algo? _dice acercándose.

_...no...es...es...bueno...no te preocupes no hay nadie aquí...vamos a irnos a casa...cerrare y mañana le llevo las llaves al director...estos se habrán ido a dormir la borrachera a su casa o a discutir a otro lado. _dice alejándose rápido de ahí pues no quería despertarlos.

Yuka decide cerrarles dentro y piensa en acercarse al día siguiente cuando despierten antes de darles las llaves al director. Pues piensa que así duermen tranquilos y no encuentran con el bochornos de haber sido vistos en esa situación.

Los jóvenes salen fuera y cierran la persiana intentando no hacer ruido.

Yuka esta bastante triste por no haber conseguido nada con Ranma pero por otro lado se alegra de que por fin parece que entre él y su amiga ya se ha afianzado algo...aunque después puedan arrepentirse de lo ocurrido en esa noche.

Todos se despiden y se van a sus respectivas casas no sin antes Sayuri preguntarle a Yuka quien de momento no le dice nada de lo que ha visto sin antes hablar con su amiga Akane de ello.

En la casa de los Tendo el ambiente es preocupante pues los chicos no han venido a casa y el padre de Akane llama a casa de Yuka para ver si se encuentra ahí y hablar con ella.

_¡disculpen las horas pero pregunto por Yuka! Es que mi hija Akane aun no ha vuelto y estamos preocupados. _dice el señor Tendo preocupado.

_no se preocupe Yuka hace poco ha llegado pero estaba acompañada. Igual su hija esta por llegar ahora mismo... ¿quiere hablar con Yuka? Creo que aun no esta acostada... _dice el padre de Yuka quitandole importancia al asunto.

_¡Si! Por favor...muchas gracias y perdona las molestias.

_¡Nada hombre! Es importante...no se preocupe señor Tendo. _se despide el padre de Yuka amable.

_¿Señor Tendo? Dígame. _dice Yuka con sueño.

_¿Yuka? Perdona por las molestias pero... ¿donde esta Akane? Aun no ha venido a casa...estamos preocupados por las horas que son ya... _se preocupa el señor de la casa.

_¡No se preocupe señor Tendo! Su hija esta bien y no esta sola. Se ha quedado a dormir...eeemm...en casa de una amiga de clase. _dice Yuka mintiendo.

_¿que amiga? _insiste Soun.

_...eeeemm Matsura! eso...Matsura. _dice lo primero que se le ocurre.

_¿y tienes su teléfono para hablar con ella?

_eeemmm no no, pero no se preocupe le conoces muy bien y es buena chica, vive cerca del centro de Tokyo...mañana ira a casa por la mañana...es que Akane la ha acompañado porque...porque tenia miedo...y se ha quedado con ella allí porque era ya tarde... _miente Yuka.

_Ah! Y bueno...¿Ranma? ¿Sabes algo de el? _se preocupa también el señor de la casa.

_Pues...no. El se había ido antes que nosotras de la fiesta, había bebido mucho...no se...donde esta señor...lo siento. _sigue inventando Yuka.

_¡esta bien! Bueno supongo que estará bien, el sabe cuidarse bien. Es un hombre muy fuerte. Bueno Yuka gracias por la información...mañana la veré supongo. Buenas noches. _se despide el señor de la casa.

Finalmente todos duermen mas tranquilos y la noche pasa rápido.

Yuka intenta dormir pensando en lo que había visto y lo que mañana tiene que contarle su amiga. La joven piensa en dejarles descansar e ira mas tarde para abrirles.

Llegan los primeros rayos de sol que atraviesan las oscuras ventanas de aquel lugar. El olor a azúcar de debajo de las bebidas tiradas por todos lados les comenzaba a producir arcadas.

Ya se oían ruidos por la calle rutinarios...quien primero parece que comienza a sentirlos es la menor de los Tendo que aprieta los parpados molesta por los ruidos que se intensificaban para ella debido a los efectos secundarios de la bebida.

Un zumbido muy fuerte le da a ambos en la cabeza cuando el cartero llama al timbre de la puerta sin éxito de ser abierto por lo que sus insistencia en tocar es mayor produciendo martillazos en los oídos de los chicos adormilados aun.

Poco a poco Akane comienza a sentirse invadida por dentro...muy dentro y dolorida por todo el cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza. El pecho le oprime algo muy muy pesado y le cuesta respirar. Aunque hay poca luz a ambos les cuesta mucho abrir los ojos, el dolor de cabeza es inmenso y les producía pinchazos.

Las mejillas del chico de la trenza comienzan a encenderse de nuevo e instintivamente se mueve pues al parecer nota un "calor agradable" y el roce le producía un cierto placer que para él es indescriptible.

La menor de los Tendo ahora va sintiendo mas aquella sensación de invasión y comienza a cortarsele la respiración despertándose mas. Por fin ambos comienzan a abrir los ojos y se encuentran rápidamente uno encima del otro muy muy muy pegados...mucho mas pegados aun de lo que sabían.

_...¿Ran...ma? _mira sonrojada la menor de los Tendo a su ex prometido mientras se toca con una mano la cabeza con ese dolor punzante.

_...Akane... _le dice con ternura rojo como un tomate.

Ahora ya pueden percatarse mas de la situación y notan sus cuerpos sudados y fusionados pero ninguno es capaz de moverse, quizás porque no quieran o no tengan fuerzas o simplemente tengan miedo de estropear ese momento tan esperado...pero lo cierto es que se miraban a los ojos con un asombro agradable.

De nuevo el cartero insistente toca para que le abran y el estruendo les da campanadas gigantescas en sus cabezas produciendo un dolor agudo.

Ambos jóvenes se llevan las manos a la cabeza y se van moviendo quejándose de la terrible molestia.

A Akane le cuesta mas moverse porque tiene a Ranma encima y se siente apresada. Ranma al ver que la muchacha esta tullida intenta levantarse.

Poco a poco ella nota como el joven de la trenza sale de ella y ahora es cuando se da cuenta verdaderamente de que en verdad lo habían hecho y que el calor que sentía era el del cuerpo de Ranma dentro de ella...realmente las imágenes que comienzan a venirle a la cabeza de la noche eran reales y no un sueño...en verdad...se había acostado con Ranma.

Ahora al no estar su amado pegado a ella de repente sentía mucho frio y sin darse cuenta se abraza ella misma percatándose de que tiene todo el traje desabrochado con los hombros al aire.

El joven Saotome aun quejoso del dolor de cráneo esta desecho, no tiene apenas fuerzas y se queda sentado a los pies de Akane aun sin intentar taparse.

Akane comienza a incorporarse e intenta colocarse bien el traje con mucha timidez y mira a Ranma que esta con la mano en la cabeza quejándose. Cuando logra incorporarse casi sentada se encuentra con su prensa interior de abajo toda rota. El chico de la trenza se da cuenta por la expresión de la chica que esta sin ropa en la parte inferior y solo porta aquella sexy camisa blanca que le hacia destacar sus pectorales bronceados.

Aunque era una situación muy comprometedora lo cierto es que el joven de la trenza estaba tremendamente irresistible con esa camisa abierta mostrando todos sus atributos...y Akane no para de mirarlo embobada.

Ranma se comienza a sentir mejor ya que el insistente cartero abandona sus intenciones y es cuando mira por primera vez siendo el mismo de nuevo a Akane.

La chica intentaba taparse como podía pero tenia todas las muestras de haber sido besada, lamida y mordida por todas las partes que se podían ver de su cuerpo. Tenia marchas de morados en todos sus hombros y cuello. Su maquillaje estaba por toda su cara restregado por haber llorado la noche anterior ademas de que se notaban que eran restregones. Su pelo estaba muy despeinado pero todo eso junto con su tímido cuerpo todo descocado la hacían muy sensual y aquello a Ranma le seducía...por momentos sentía ganas de poseerla de nuevo.

La pareja se observan incrédulos y al mismo tiempo poniendo cara de "niños malos" de manera que aquella escena parecía muy tierna aunque muy adulta.

Ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar primero, pues no se sienten muy seguros de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior...ni quien empezó primero pero si que se acuerdan de que llegaron a esa situación y aun podían sentir sus cuerpos fusionados.

A Ranma no parecía haberse aun separado de ella, y la miraba con deseo sin apenas enterarse el mismo. En cambio ella le miraba muy apurada como si se avergonzara de que él la viera así...y se sentía como si hubiese hecho algo horrible.

Como puede la menor de los Tendo intenta ponerse mejor el traje y se sienta del todo al lado de Ranma cuando comprueba que le duele todo el cuerpo. Tenia todo magullado y la postura en la que dormían no era muy cómoda para su cuello.

El chico de la trenza avergonzado se tapa con su camisa larga sus partes y mira alrededor a ver donde están sus pantalones que poco tarda en hacerlo pues están en los mismos pies del sofá.

_Akane... _dice con miedo Ranma.

_...si...Ranma...

_¿te encuentras bien? _le pregunta muy tímido mirando al suelo tapándose.

_...me duele todo el cuerpo y la cabeza mucho mas...y siento nauseas...

_...yo también... _se queja Ranma.

_Ranma...

_si...dime...

_¿Tu recuerdas bien lo que hicimos anoche?

_eeeehh...si... ¿como no iba a acordarme de algo así?

_...lo decía por la bebida...hay personas que cuando beben no se acuerdan de lo que hicieron el día anterior...

_...si...pues yo si que me acuerdo...si... _dice sonrojado ardiendole las mejillas.

_... ¿de todo?

_¡Si de todo!

_Porque...anoche...lo hicimos...lo hicimos de verdad...

_...si... Akane es que tu... ¿no recuerdas nada? _pregunta con miedo latiendole el corazón a mil por hora.

_...yo...si...pero...es que...

_yo no se que pensaras después de esto pero quiero que sepas que...que...lo que anoche hice...hicimos...es porque...yo...estoy...estoy...porque...te quie... _un ruido de llaves se escucha en la puerta interrumpiendo al joven Saotome quien enseguida reacciona poniéndose de pie y colocándose rápido los pantalones.

Akane es apurada y se pone de pie intentando ponerse el vestido bien, pero se marea y cae de nuevo al sofá.

_¡Chicos soy yo! ¡Soy Yuka! No os asustéis...vengo yo sola... _dice aun sin aparecer en la sala para que les de tiempo a ponerse visibles.

Ambos se miran muy avergonzados y aparece la figura de Yuka asomándose en la estancia con timidez. La pareja están mirando tímidamente al suelo y Yuka se percata de que no han hablado mucho de lo ocurrido. Tenían pinta de haberse despertado hace escaso tiempo.

_Chicos... ¿como estáis? _pregunta mirando a los dos preocupadas.

Ninguno de los dos responden y siguen mirando al suelo.

_Akane...debes de volver pronto a casa. Anoche hable con tu padre para que no se preocupara...me llamo a casa...lo siento... _se excusa su amiga.

_¿como? _pregunta Akane asustada.

_¡Tranquila! Le dije que te habías quedado a dormir a casa de una amiga que vive en el centro de Tokyo. No le dije que... _miraba avergonzada a Ranma.

_Yuka tu sabias que...osea...nos has visto... _pregunta Akane temerosa.

_Si...anoche entre a cerrar yo y os vi...eche la llave y os deje tranquilos dentro... _dice mirando a Akane avergonzada.

El joven de la trenza se siente observado por la amiga de Akane quien tampoco puede dejar de ver su pectoral al descubierto con esa camisa, ese pelo alborotado con su flequillo juguenton tapando sus tímidos azules ojos.

Este a su vez mira al suelo avergonzado por la situación y por notarse comido con la mirada de Yuka.

_Entonces me iré a casa ya... gracias Yuka. _dice buscando sus pertenencias y preparándose para irse.

_¡Espera Akane! ¿tu te has visto? _advierte Yuka a su amiga.

_¡No! ¿que pasa?

_¡No puedes ir así a tu casa y que todos te vean con ese aspecto!

_¿y que aspecto tengo? Solo estoy un poco desaliñada... _dice mirándose el vestido mientras se lo arregla.

_Akane...con solo mirarte salta a la vista que acabas de...bueno...tienes...tienes marcas por todo el cuerpo... y Ranma...Ranma también. _explica mirándolos a los dos mas detenidamente.

Ante ese comentario Ranma se abrocha la camisa intentando taparlo, pero aun así se le ven por todo el cuello y alguno en la misma cara.

Akane mira al suelo avergonzada al suelo y pide ayuda a su amiga.

_Yuka por favor ayúdame. ¿que hago?

_¡Anda ven a mi casa y te presto algún jersey que te tape todo eso...y unos pantalones que las piernas también las tienes con marcas... _dice mirándola de arriba a abajo mientras la coge del brazo.

Akane asiente con la cabeza agradecida y se dispone a acompañar a su amiga pero no sin antes dirigirse a Ranma.

_Ranma...tu... ¿tu que vas a hacer? _pregunta sin poder mirarlo a los ojos por vergüenza.

_Yo...no lo se... iré...a casa de mi madre... no puedo ir así a casa de tus padres...no quiero levantar sospechas. _dice mirando al suelo tímidamente.

_¡esta bien! _dice pensativa en lo que ha dicho la menor de los Tendo.

Los jóvenes salen de ahí despacio. La luz de la calle ahora cegaba a la pareja de enamorados y se tapaban con sus brazos. Un dolor de cabeza se apodera de ellos y son incapaces de pensar ni de articular palabra.

Ranma las acompaña hasta casa de Yuka y las chicas se despiden del chico antes de meterse dentro.

_¡Bueno chicos! ¡Voy a asegurarme de que mi madre ha salido al mercado a hacer la compra para ver si hay vía libre para que entremos sin vernos! ¡os dejo que os despidáis tranquilos! _dice guiñando un ojo Yuka mientras entra dentro de su casa.

La pareja de nuevo se queda sola en la puerta de la casa de Yuka mirando al suelo tímidamente. Ninguno de los dos son incapaces de hablar...es como si les costase horrores verse y mirarse.

_Akane...yo...lo siento... _se disculpa el joven de la trenza aun sin saber por que.

_¡No lo sientas! ¡Tu no has hecho nada malo! ¡hemos sido los dos! _interrumpe al joven Saotome.

_Bueno yo...es por si...en algún momento te he hecho daño...no se...

_Ranma...no te preocupes...ahora vamos a descansar y ya hablaremos de esto mas tranquilos y con menos resaca. _tranquiliza la menor de los Tendo esta vez sonriendo al chico asustado.

_...¡ esta bien! _sonríe esta vez mirándola a los ojos con cariño.

_Bueno...estaré en casa de mi madre...ya pasare otro día cuando se me vayan todas estas marcas a recoger las cosas a tu casa. _dice triste mirando al suelo.

_¿Entonces te vas de verdad? _pregunta triste la menor de los Tendo.

_...se supone que nosotros ya no estábamos juntos...y que tenia planeado irme... ¿recuerdas?

_...ya...claro...bueno...haz lo que debas de hacer... _dice sin mirarle al rostro.

_Akane yo...no es lo que piensas...

_¡No tengo porque enfadarme contigo! Ha sido de mutuo acuerdo...no sabíamos que iba a suceder esto así que...es normal que no sepamos aun como actuar...tranquilo...haz lo que quieras que no me enfadare. No tengo ningún derecho...ni tu tampoco...así que mejor que estemos tranquilos unos días sin agobiarnos por lo sucedido. _intenta quitarle importancia la joven de ojos castaños.

_¿Como que sin agobiarnos con el tema? ¿quieres decir que olvidemos lo que paso anoche? _pregunta el joven de la trenza molesto.

_¡No! ¡No he dicho eso! Digo...que nos relajemos...eso es todo...ha habido días muy tensos y anoche aunque paso...lo que paso...también hubieron momentos de tensión donde nos dijimos muchas cosas...así que quizás lo mejor sera que nuestras mentes descansen. _explica la chica a su ex prometido enfadado.

_Akane... _dice acercándose mas a la chica.

_¡Que! _se asusta y da un paso atrás sin remediarlo.

_Yo...quiero que sepas que anoche...anoche...quería haberte dicho muchas cosas pero me salieron...así...y sucedió lo que paso...y yo...quería que supieras antes de todo eso...que incluso después de lo que paso anoche nada ha cambiado para mi...quiero decir...mis sentimientos hacia ti...incluso...están mas...mas...claros aun. _dice con vergüenza mirando alrededor.

_Ya... entiendo... _dice con desgana interpretando otra cosa en las palabras del chico.

_Quiero decir que... _se acerca mas a su rostro mirándole a los ojos con rubor en las mejillas.

_¡chicos! ¡No hay nadie! _avisa la chica interrumpiéndolos.

La pareja se separa rápidamente con timidez y Akane sigue mirando a su ex prometido como si esperase algo de él, a lo que el chico reacciona con vergüenza por la mirada de su amiga pendiente de ellos.

_Esto...yo me voy chicas... Akane si necesitas algo de mi ya sabes donde estoy. _dice a su ex prometida mirándola serio y decidido.

_¡Esta bien Ranma! Lo mismo digo... _lo mira con ternura sonriendo con rubor en las mejillas.

_¡Adiós Yuka! ¡Gracias! _se despide de la chica que lo mira con tristeza.

La amiga de Akane puede observar a su amiga como observa como se va el amor de su vida y no puede evitar sentir lastima.

_Akane...tu le quieres...estas enamorada de él... ¿porque no se lo dices? _asesora a su amiga mientras ambas ven como Ranma se aleja.

_Ya Yuka...pero él...creo que no me quiere como quiero que me quiera... _le caen lagrimas en los ojos.

_¡Vamos dentro anda! Antes de que venga alguien conocido y te vea así...ya hablaras con Ranma porque debéis de hacerlo. _alienta a su amiga mientras la coge del brazo para llevársela dentro de la casa.

La menor de los Tendo no para de mirar como se aleja su amor. Era incapaz de decir que para ella esa noche había sido la mas importante de su vida y que ansiaba volver a repetirla eso si...sin bebida de por medio.

Estaba mas ligada a Ranma mas de lo que pensaba y en su cabeza no paraban de proyectar imágenes de lo que paso en esa noche...ni de su cuerpo medio desnudo, su olor, su sudor, su calidez...y aun podía sentirlo dentro de ella moviéndose rítmicamente...aquello le erizaba la piel nada mas recordarlo...pero al mismo tiempo unos nervios que le devoraban el estomago le invadían al recordar lo que le había dicho su ex prometido...las palabras de " quería que supieras antes de todo eso...que incluso después de lo que paso anoche nada ha cambiado para mi...quiero decir...mis sentimientos hacia ti...incluso...están mas...mas...claros aun".

_¡Dios mio! Ranma no me quiere...ni siquiera después de lo que hicimos anoche... _rompe a llorar desconsoladamente ante la mirada atónita de su amiga.

_¡Akane vamos dentro! Creo que debes de tomar un baño y despejar tu mente...no piensas con claridad. _la acompaña a su afligida amiga dentro de su casa.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno espero que os haya gustado. He intentado que se mantengan su personalidad aunque no lo parezca aun con lo maduros que son ahora. Espero vuestras rewiews...son importantes para que siga escribiendo.

Muchas gracias por leer mis historias.

Nos leemos

atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	4. Susurros del corazon

CAPITULO 4_SUSURROS DEL CORAZON

La menor de los Tendo se encuentra en casa de su amiga quien muy amablemente le prepara un baño caliente.

_Akane...aquí tienes la ropa... date un buen baño caliente tranquila...te dejo sola para que reflexiones sobre lo que anoche. Creo que necesitas estar sola un rato. _alienta su amiga mientras le cede el paso al baño.

_¡Gracias Yuka! _sonríe a su amiga con agradecimiento.

_...es lo menos que puedo hacer por intentar quitarte a Ranma...lo siento pero es que pensaba que realmente no había ya nada entre vosotros. _dice tímidamente la joven de la coleta.

_¡Pero es que no hay nada Yuka!

_¿Como que no? ¿Y anoche que paso entonces? No creo que seáis chicos de acostaros a la primera de cambio con quien sea...

_¡No es eso! ¡No se que demonios nos paso! ¡estábamos borrachos! Ademas...habíamos discutido antes de...eso... _dice avergonzada.

_Akane... ¿recuerdas que ocurrió anoche? ¿de todo?

_...si...me acuerdo de todo...

_realmente si que...

_¡si! ¡Lo hicimos de verdad! Cuando me desperté esta mañana pensaba que era un sueño pero después...vi que era verdad...me acuerdo de todo...de todo !maldita sea! _se agobia la menor de los Tendo poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

_¡Tranquila Akane! ¡Relájate! Date un baño...y ya hablaremos de eso... _insiste a su amiga.

_Gracias Yuka...no te preocupes no tienes que disculparte...es culpa nuestra... por meterte en esto...

_¡Nada Akane! ¡Espero que hagáis las paces y os deis una oportunidad porque se respira amor entre vosotros... _dice saliendo de allí dejando a su amiga dentro del baño.

La joven de cabellos azulados una vez se ha quitado los jirones de ropa se mira en el espejo por primera vez después de aquello. Puede verse distinta que la noche anterior como mas adulta y comienza a investigarse los moretones del cuerpo. Con sus finos dedos se los va tocando y por cada moretón que toca recuerda un mordisco de Ranma o un chupeton. Aquellos recuerdos le hacían encender las mejillas y un cosquilleo en el estomago le sube hasta la garganta. Sin darse cuenta se abraza a si misma y recuerda el frio que ahora tiene sin él con ella...lo cálido que era están con él...su olor...su tacto...un rubor en las mejillas es visible en ella y comienza a investigarse mas abajo viendo también las marcas en sus muslos.

Sigue investigando mas por su zona mas erógena y no logra ver nada extraño exceptuando lo pringosa que esta al haber intercambiado fluidos corporales.

_entonces es verdad...realmente Ranma y yo nos hemos...acostado juntos...ha pasado... ¿como ha podido pasar?...si estábamos discutiendo...pero...aquello fue tan bueno...Ranma...¿porque no sientes por mi lo mismo que yo?...ojala...fuese así...que cambie de opinión...tengo tantas ganas de sentirte dentro de mi...fue tan agradable... _pensaba melancólicamente la chica dentro de la bañera mas relajada mientras con una esponja se frota todo el cuerpo.

El joven Saotome llega a casa de su madre y esta se pone muy contenta de verle. Aunque por otro lado no le esperaba tan pronto, aun así ya le tenia todo preparado pues tenia muchas ganas de volver a estar con su hijo y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

La señora Saotome mira muy extrañada el aspecto de su hijo, parecía que se había peleado con alguien...en la cama.

Ranma que no es tonto se da cuenta enseguida y hace la vista gorda simulando alegrarse de estar ahí que en parte si lo era.

_¡Mama necesito darme un baño! _dice simulando alegría.

_Ranma hijo... ¿de donde vienes con esas pintas hijo?

_Bueno es que anoche hubo una fiesta y me emborrache terminando durmiendo en un jardín...y por eso tengo todos estos moretones y rasguños...jeje _simula torpeza el muchacho de la trenza.

_¿Y todo ese maquillaje en la cara restregado?

_¡Uh! Es que al parecer hice el tonto en la fiesta y me pinte la cara. Jeje...pero no me acuerdo de nada la verdad... _se pone tenso el joven Saotome.

_ya ya...bueno...te preparo un baño enseguida hijo...aunque no tengo ropa tuya...te pongo la de tu padre que tengo aquí de cuando era joven. Ve al baño y llena la bañera. _dice poniéndose manos a la obra la señora Saotome.

Ranma se percata de que no ha convencido a su madre pero no quiero profundizar mas en el tema y prefiere que su madre se monte sus películas antes que termine confesandolo.

Se mete en el baño y se desnuda completo observándose su cuerpo. En su cuerpo se podían ver los chupetones de Akane sobretodo estaba cebado sobre su pectorales y cuello. Tenia uno en la cara y se veía bastante aunque podía pasar por un golpe...cosa que no era de extrañar practicando artes marciales.

Por lo demás se tocaba todas las zonas donde había besado por su amada chica de ojos castaños y con una de sus manos recoge su pelo y lo olfatea recordando todo lo que ocurrió anoche.

_mmmm aun huele a ella...Akane...tu olor me gusta tanto...estaría todo el tiempo sin lavarme para seguir sintiéndome dentro de ti...todo mi cuerpo huele a ti... Akane...tengo tantas ganas de repetir lo de anoche...Akane...Akane...te quiero y deseo tanto...que difícil que es esto... _pensaba todo aquello con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa dulce sobre sus labios mientras se le pasaban miles de imágenes de lo ocurrido anoche sin parar.

La menor de los Tendo regresa a casa al mediodía. Yuka le había dejado una indumentaria mas tapada aunque pasaba mucho calor y un pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello que le ayudaba a tapar la mayoría de las marcas de chupetones que le dejo Ranma la alocada noche anterior.

Estaban todos ya sentados esperándola para comer. Cuando la joven castaña se adentra al salón donde están todos mirándola se siente muy observada y no puede evitar mirar al suelo de vergüenza, gesto que sin embargo detecta Nabiki siempre tan atenta.

_¿Hija que ocurre? Estas rara...ven siéntate a comer te estábamos esperando... _anima su padre.

La pobre chica estaba tan pendiente de que "los demás detectaran que ya no es la misma de siempre" que hasta que no había empezado a comer no se había dado cuenta de que "su tío" Saotome ya no estaba ahí sentado.

_...¿Y tío Genma? _pregunta a su padre triste sabiendo ya la respuesta.

_¿No lo sabes? ¡Ranma ya se ha ido a vivir con su madre! ...y se ha ido con él evidentemente y su mujer que hacia años que no estaban todos juntos. Creo...que aunque no lo reconociera la echaba de menos. _dice apenado el patriarca de la casa.

_...papa...yo...lo sie...

_¿Paso algo entre Ranma y tu anoche? _de repente manifestó duda el señor Tendo interrumpiendo a su hija.

A la joven de pelo azul se le atraganta la comida debido al nerviosismo que oculta y es lo único que la maquiavelica de su hermana mediana necesitaba para cerrar sus dudas frunciendo un ceño mientras la observaba con mas atención.

_¡Nada! ¡No paso nada papa! _finge indiferencia agitando una mano muy nerviosa.

_...¿seguro? _pregunta dudoso debido a su reacción.

_¡Si papa! Anoche fue todo muy bien... _dice mirando a su plato sonrojada sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

Nabiki se sonríe divertidamente y no ve el momento de quedarse con su hermana a solas.

_Papa me da mucha pena...da la impresión de que te haya separado de tu amigo...me siento mal...yo...lo siento... _dice triste.

_Bueno hija...en parte me has separado de él pero...tarde o temprano debería de irse con su mujer...es ley de vida... _se apena mirando hacia donde siempre se sienta con su amigo a jugar al ajedrez.

La familia sigue comiendo tranquilamente y de nuevo es Soun quien rompe el silencio esta vez molesto.

_¡es que hija! me extraña que Ranma no haya querido esperarse al lunes... ¿seguro que no habéis tenido una de vuestras antiguas disputas?

_¡Papa te he dicho que todo bien! _insiste nerviosa Akane.

_La señora Saotome he ha dicho que Ranma había amanecido por su casa por sorpresa oliendo mucho a alcohol y con rasguños...con moretones... ¿seguro que no os habéis peleado? _insiste el señor de la casa.

_¡No! ¡No no y no! Esos moretones...seguro que se los ha hecho otra persona yo...no estaba con el yo estuve con un chico...

_¿Un chico?

_Si...con...Mat...Mat...

_¿Matsura? _termina su padre.

_Si...sabia que empezaba por M...de marrón... _dice lamentándose Akane.

_¿Pero Matsura no era tu amiga donde te habías quedado a dormir? ¿Has pasado la noche con un chico?

_¡No no no! Solo baile con él...es que...

_Pero Yuka nos dijo que te habías quedado a dormir a casa de una amiga que se llamaba Matsura... hija...o una de las dos...y tu me mientes o Yuka me miente.

_¡Bueno yo me voy a mi habitación!

_¡Akane te estoy hablando!

_¡Papa solo baile con el pero hasta muy muy tarde! Trasnoche y Yuka me cubrió...estaba tan mal con la marcha de Ranma y me sentía tan culpable que no quería verle y por eso evite venir a casa...para no encontrarme con el porque sabia que había bebido...eso es todo... ¡pero no hicimos nada! _pego un golpe en la mesa enfadada.

_¡Oye a mi no me hables así que soy tu padre!

_Yo ya soy mayor puedo irme con quien quiera a la hora que quiera... no tienes porque decirme nada ahora soy libre de compromiso no le estoy haciendo daño a nadie...

_¡A mi si me lo haces actuando como una facilona! _le mira decepcionado.

Akane se queda muda y con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Papa...yo...

_Akane...no te reconozco...hija...estoy muy decepcionado contigo...se...que has pasado la noche con un chico por esas marcas que ocultas pero que todos hacemos como que no las vemos...no es normal que con el calor que hace tengas el cuerpo tan tapado y aun así se te ven...eso si...espero que te arrepientas de lo que hiciste. _dice esta vez sin mirarla a la cara.

La peliazul asiente con la cabeza llorando y sube a su habitación sin despedirse ni hablar nada mas con nadie.

La mayor de los Tendo mira a su padre con gesto de preocupación.

_Papa...pobre Akane...ella lo esta pasando peor de lo que crees...soy su hermana y la conozco...

_¿Si? Pues que suerte tienes porque yo soy su padre y apenas la conozco últimamente... _dice triste Soun.

La mediana de los Tendo aprovecha para irse de la mesa para hablar con su hermana pequeña que esta llorando en la habitación.

_Bueno familia...me retiro un poco a mi habitación a echar una siesta...y de paso iré a ver un poco a Akane que esta echa polvo... _dice recogiendo el plato con desgana.

Kasumi queda abajo tranquilizando a su padre y Nabiki aprovecha para subir a ver su triste hermana quien se le oye llorar tendida en su cama boca abajo con la puerta entreabierta.

La mediana de los Tendo queda mirándola atentamente en el marco de la puerta apoyada, pero su pequeña hermana esta tan centrada en las palabras dolorosas de su padre que no detecta la presencia de esta.

_Seria todo mucho mas fácil y mejor que dijeras la verdad... _dice Nabiki haciéndose la interesante "que todo lo sabe"

La peliazul es sorprendida por esta y deja de llorar mirándola atenta. Se levanta de la cama y se sienta en esta limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro.

La codiciosa chica sonríe simpaticamente y se sienta al lado de su hermana.

La menor de los Tendo ya no hace por ocultar nada y se quita el pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello y es cuando se le ven todas las marcas de amor de la noche anterior.

Hasta la misma Nabiki se sonroja de ver todo aquello tapándose con una mano la boca, típico gesto que hacia cuando se impresionaba por algo...cosa que no era habitual en ella...pero es que realmente estaba muy sorprendida por lo que parecía haber hecho su hermana pequeña quien siempre era tan puritana.

_Nabiki...lo estoy pasando muy mal...no soporto que papa me hable así...me hace mucho daño... _sigue llorando.

La mediana de los Tendo se acerca mas a ella y le seca las lagrimas con uno de sus dedos, gesto que Akane agradece pues su hermana mediana nunca es cariñosa con ella.

_Akane... ¿por que no le dices que te liaste con Ranma?

Los ojos castaños de la triste chica se abren como platos y las lagrimas se secan instantáneamente produciendo un rubor enorme en sus mejillas.

_¿Como...dices? ¡Yo no me he liado con Ranma! _finge enfado cruzándose de brazos.

_Eso...explicaría...que Ranma quisiera volver esa noche a casa de su madre...que tu no aparecieses por aquí así como la gran mentira de Yuka. Ahora resulta ser que Matsura era un chico ¿es sorprendente verdad? Como mínimo sospechoso. _dice haciéndose la interesante como de costumbre.

_¡No Nabiki! ¡Te equivocas!

A menudo Nabiki empleaba ese tipo de interrogatorios haciéndole ver a la su victima que ya lo sabe para sacarle lo que sospecha...e insiste poniendo a su pequeña hermana mas nerviosa haciendo mas evidente su desliz con el joven de la trenza.

_¿No crees que es muy sospechoso? Tu y Ranma tenéis las mismas marcas en el cuerpo...y anoche ninguno de los dos durmió en casa...Ranma no quiso venir aquí... cosa que veo muy cobarde por su parte después del paso que tuvo que dar anoche contigo. Por otro lado yo no te veo capaz de irte con otro que no sea Ranma porque se que no le has dejado de querer nunca si no no harías por esquivarlo los días restantes a su marcha...ademas ni siquiera pareces arrepentida de lo que hiciste anoche. _dice convencida la mediana de los Tendo.

Las mejillas de la joven castaña están ardiendo del rubor debido a las imágenes que se le cruzan de nuevo de anoche de ella con Ranma en esa situación. Sus palabras son acalladas por las sospechas de su hermana mediana quien sigue interrogándola sin piedad haciéndola calentar de la vergüenza que siente.

_Si conocieras a Matsura...te darías cuenta de porque enseguida me fije en él...y me lie con él...es un chico muy especial.

_¿En una noche? Porque yo antes ni siquiera te lo había oído mencionar, Akane.

_¡Nabiki! No me he liado con Ranma. Deja de indagar... _corta rápido el tema.

_Ya veo...ni siquiera quieres hablar del tema...a mi no me engañas hermanita... _se sonríe con malicia y seguridad la codiciosa chica.

_¡Pues piensa lo que quieras! Ahora...si no te importa...quiero prepararme las cosas para la universidad que mañana tengo que ir allí a arreglar papeles. _invita a su quisquillosa hermana a salir de su habitación.

La mediana de los Tendo se siente "echada" haciéndole salir victoriosa de su interrogatorio y decide abandonar la estancia no sin antes pegar una de sus famosas estocadas,

_¡Esta bien! Pero yo que tu me enseñaría a mentir mejor... porque lo haces de pena... _guiña un ojo a su hermana mientras atraviesa la puerta.

Akane cierra la puerta con rabia y se dedica a preparar sus cosas ilusionada para la universidad.

En casa de los Saotome pasa sin embargo el día muy bien. Nodoka se muerde la lengua de no meterse en los asuntos amorosos de su hijo con tal de que no vuelva a irse de casa y volver a perderle por unos años mas o bien que entren en disputa con su padre quien también se siente feliz de tenerle de nuevo de vuelta en casa después de tantos años en soledad.

El chico de la trenza esta tranquilo pero con ganas de ver a su ex prometida quien no deja de pensar en todo lo ocurrido entre de los dos queriendo repetir fervientemente aquella situación.

Tanto Ranma como Akane estaban pendientes del teléfono ansiosos por saber si uno llamaría por preguntar por el otro, quizás Ranma aun mas ilusionado que Akane ya que pensaba que al menos la peliazul se preocuparía por su nueva estancia en la casa de su madre.

Sin embargo la menor de los Tendo de vez en cuando se asomaba a la ventana a ver si por casualidad su ex prometido pasaba por ahí abajo o a media noche a la luz de la luna el joven de la trenza por quien bebía los vientos sin reconocerlo asomaba por su repisa entrando en la habitación a escondidas como hacia habitualmente cuando vivía con ella cada vez que necesitaban un momento para ellos solos...y verdaderamente ahora mas que nunca lo necesitan de veras.

Pero finalmente paso el domingo en tranquilidad el resto del día aunque Akane esquivaba a su padre dolida por sus duras palabras.

Llegada el lunes de mañana y Akane se prepara ilusionada su cartera con papeles listos y sus mejores ropajes mas formales.

Va a casa de su amiga Yuka a recogerla y irse juntas para ir a por Sayuri quien va acompañada del chico con quien ligo aquella noche del sábado loca y con Matsura que resulta ser uno de sus mejores amigos.

La menor de los Tendo le mira sonrojada al verle de nuevo saludándolo con timidez. Esa mañana iba preparado para verla muy bien vestido, pues aunque era el primer día de él de ese nuevo curso lo cierto es que ya llevaba un año en la universidad y no tenia los nervios que debería tener ya que nada era nuevo para él exceptuando la presencia de Akane.

_¡Hola Matsura! _saluda contenta la castaña.

_¡Akane! ¿Como estas? ¡Me alegro de verte por aquí! No esperaba encontrarte de nuevo! _mentía el chico sabiendo casi todos los movimientos de la chica que le gustaba.

Yuka podía percatarse de que aun le gusta su amiga e intenta dejarlos juntos mas tiempo hablando solos durante el camino pensando que así ayudaría a su amiga a decidirse con alguno de sus chicos de esa noche.

Todos los chicos iban por el camino hacia la universidad charlando animadamente.

La menor de los Tendo iba contenta intentando olvidar lo que sucedió con el incidente entre Ranma y Matsura con la disputa y el empujón e intenta relajarse escuchando al chico hablar de las cosas que le gustaba.

La chica de ojos castaños estaba tan animada hablando de la universidad con Matsura que ignoraba que una presencia la estaba observando desde muy cerca los pasos que la estaba siguiendo esperando con fervor verla a solas.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno este capitulo es un poco mas corto pero porque quería seguir la continuación en uno nuevo haciendo un poco de intriga.

Imagino que sabéis de quien se trata quien la este siguiendo... ;)

Espero que os guste "ese rollo" que lleva la pareja.

Agradezco vuestras rewiews

Gracias por leer mis historias

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	5. La cena con los Tendo

CAPITULO 5_UNA CENA CON LOS TENDO

Akane y sus amigos estaban de camino a la universidad llegando ya charlando animadamente.

La menor de los Tendo intentaba estar bien con el chico del baile del sábado anterior después de haber sido testigo de esa disputa con su ex prometido de lo cual aun se siente avergonzada.

Se puede sentir el ambiente universitario en la zona. Todos los estudiantes con los papeleos de matriculación y sentados en el césped tomándose un refresco mientras rellenan el cuestionario de bienvenida ayudados por los veteranos.

Los chicos entran en la universidad y quien estaba siguiendo a la joven Tendo la acababa de perder de vista y sentía un ardor en su vientre al volver a verla hablar con aquel apuesto chico que intentaba arrebatársela de nuevo.

Pasa un buen rato escondido entre los arboles cercanos al pabellón en donde había entrado su amada y finalmente decide irse de allí por no llamar la atención bastante cabizbajo esperando quizás alguna posibilidad de hablar a solas con ella.

El joven de la trenza aprieta los puños abrumado por ese deseo y lentamente comienza a retirarse cuando es interrumpido por una voz reconocida rápidamente.

_¿Ranma? ¿Donde vas? _se acerca a el la mediana de los Tendo.

_Nabiki... ¿que...que haces aquí? _pregunta muy nervioso habiendo sido descubierto.

_¿Como que que hago aquí? Yo voy ala universidad desde hace 1 año... lo que no se es que haces tu... _pregunta divertidamente.

A Nabiki le encantaba poner nerviosa a la gente y mas si se trataba de Ranma o Akane.

_esto...yo...venia... _intenta excusarse.

_¿venias a ver a Akane?

_Bueno es que quería saber como estaba. Si estaba bien y si iba todo bien por casa... _

La codiciosa chica entrometida se acerca al joven de la trenza y lo observa atentamente de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa perversa.

_¿Que pasa Nabiki? _mira nervioso al mismo tiempo que extrañado.

_Jeje. Nada...solo quería comprobarlo. _sonríe con gracia.

_¿el que?

_Las marcas de tu cuerpo. _dice divertidamente a su ex cuñado.

Ranma se pone muy nervioso y casi sin darse cuenta se las tapa con sus manos. Sus mejillas se encienden rápidamente al volver a pasarle por la cabeza imágenes de aquella alocada noche de amor.

_Nabiki...esto no es lo que piensas...yo... _intenta excusarse el joven Saotome.

_Akane me lo ha contado todo. _interrumpe a su ex cuñado.

_¿Como?

_Si...me ha dicho lo que paso el sábado pasado por la noche...

_¿ah...si? _se acerca intrigado.

_Si. Recuerda que es mi hermana pequeña y que jamas me podría guardar un secreto...y mas tan importante como ese. _sonríe con complicidad a su ex cuñado.

_Nabiki...yo...no se como paso eso pero...no se que te ha contado ella pero...pero...para mi es importante. _reconoce con timidez.

_Aaaaaaaaahh...no se que voy a hacer con vosotros. Tantos años viviendo juntos y os esperáis a separaros para hacer algo así... _insiste la mediana de los Tendo.

_Bueno...pero...no fue algo a propósito. Quiero decir...que surgió así.

_¿No te gusto?

_Si mucho, de veras...pero es que no se que piensa ella de aquello. No hemos hablado aun de eso y necesito hacerlo.

_No creo que sea tan difícil. Claro que estamos hablando de vosotros dos cuando en jóvenes normales de vuestra edad eso lo hacen casi siempre que pueden...

_...bueno ha sido la primera vez para los dos. Es importante para los dos. _reconoce el joven Saotome mas rojo que un tomate.

_¡Jajaja! _ríe fuerte de sopetón la malvada Nabiki.

_¿de que te ríes?

_Así que es verdad... ¿de verdad lo habéis hecho? ¿Akane y tu os habéis...?

_¿Pero no decías que te lo había contado Akane?

_¡Jajaja! No. Lo deduje por vuestro comportamiento y por las marcas que presentáis los dos. Ademas eso de que ninguno de los dos amaneciese en casa...no era algo normal. Vaya...y parecía que ya no ibais a saber nada mas el uno del otro. _se ríe con burla de el joven de la trenza.

_¡Mierda Nabiki! No le digas a Akane que yo te he contado nada así...porque si no... _amenaza muy enfadado con su cuñada.

_Tranquilo...tonto...si solo quiero ayudaros. _le guiña un ojo a su ex cuñado.

_Si lo dices por el dinero paso...estoy pelado. Ademas siempre que ha habido cosas contigo de por medio y dinero ha salido todo fatal. Prefiero hacer lo que iba a hacer... _dice mientras intenta irse de allí.

_...huir o esconderte...como estabas haciendo ahora mismo. _declara la mediana de los Tendo muy segura de sus palabras.

Aquello que le dijo su cuñada le hizo pensar y reconoció que tenia razón. De nuevo para su marcha y vuelve a acercarse a su cuñada.

_Ranma...cuéntame... ¿como paso todo?

_Pues que discutimos y después...todo paso muy rápido. De repente estaba encima de ella. Estábamos muy borrachos todo hay que decirlo. _intenta excusarse.

_Cuñado...no te excuses...no soy Akane. ¿recuerdas?

_Es que esto es demasiado fuerte. Me cuesta mucho hablar de ello...lo siento soy así y no puedo evitarlo. _se sonroja mucho el joven Saotome.

_¡Jajaja!

_¡No te rías!

_Es que es tan gracioso...vaya panorama os espera ahora. _ríe burlonamente.

De pronto los ojos de Ranma se abren como platos al comprobar que su ex prometida sale del pabellón donde había entrado y se esconde.

_¿Ranma que haces?

_Es Akane. Me voy. Ya hablamos. _huye sigilosamente.

_¡Ranma espera!

_¡Ahora no! Ya hablamos aunque sea por teléfono. Hasta luego. _se despide corriendo de allí.

Akane ve a su hermana ahí sola detrás de un árbol y se extraña en verla en esas circunstancias pues parecía que hablaba con alguien.

_¿Nabiki? ¿que haces ahí?

_¡Ah! Te estaba esperando...para ver que tal había ido todo. Perdona pero me he entretenido con unas amigas y no me daba tiempo a acompañarte para estar a la hora. Aunque veo que no te importa por lo bien acompañada que estas. _dice mirando al joven que acompañaba a su hermana.

_Nabiki. Este es Matsura. _presenta al joven del baile con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_¿Matsura? Vaya...tu eres el chico del que hablabas ayer. _se burla la entrometida Nabiki mientras mira a su hermana quien le aparta la mirada rapido.

_¿Eh? Si si. _dice mas roja que un tomate mientras Matsura la mira sonrojado.

_Encantada Matsura. ¿también eres de la universidad? _pregunta simpaticamente al que parece que va a ser el obstáculo de su ex cuñado.

_Si...yo ya llevo un año aquí. Estaba ayudandoles con la matriculación.

_Oh gracias. Bueno Akane si quieres vamos a casa juntas...o...¿tal vez quieras irte con Matsura a algún sitio a pasear... _dice con malicia poniendo a su hermana pequeña apurada.

_No no, tranquila Nabiki. Yo voy a casa contigo ya. Bueno chicos me voy a casa ya que tengo cosas que hacer. Un saludo y nos vemos el lunes que viene en clase. ¡Hasta el lunes! _se despide marchando rápido para que su entrometida hermana la ponga en evidencia delante de Matsura.

Ambas distintas hermanas caminan juntas pero ninguna dice nada. Nabiki espera algún reproche de su hermana pequeña pero esta se muerde la lengua para no hacerle ver que se ha salido con la suya el evidenciarla de esa manera.

_Son muy majos esos amigos tuyos nuevo Akane. Sobretodo Matsura...no me extraña que te guste...es muy guapo. _intenta sonsacar a su hermana conversación.

_Nabiki ¿porque has hecho eso? Estoy cansada de que siempre me evidencies así delante de la gente...siempre haces lo mismo. _regaña a su entrometida hermana.

_Pero si no he dicho nada malo...ademas la única que se evidencia eres tu...que no reconoce la verdad de lo ocurrido. Ya te dije que no me creo lo que le contaste a papa. Y que a ese pobre ilusionado Matsura lo utilizas para cubrir lo que realmente has hecho y no con el. Pero no pasa nada...eso en realidad es malo para ti.

_¡Nabiki! Mi vida de amores y líos con chicos es cosa mía.

_Cuando estés dispuesta a contarme la verdad entonces te ayudare... ¡ah! Y gratis. _guiña un ojo a su enfadada hermana pequeña.

_¡No hay nada que contar! _grita ya molesta la joven de ojos castaños.

_Bueno bueno...esta bien.

Ambas de nuevo retoman la marcha a casa pero Nabiki de nuevo incordia a su confundida hermana.

_¿Entonces...como debo de llamar ahora a ese chico?...¿cuñadito...Matsu...?

_¡No le llames nada! Se llama Matsura y es como debes de llamarle. ¿entiendes? No somos novios ni nada que comprometa a dar esas confianzas para con la familia. _dice muy enfadada a su entrometida hermana.

_mmmm _mira pensativa a su hermana.

_¿que pasa ahora?

_Tu aun...quieres a Ranma...

_Yo hace mucho tiempo que no quiero ya a Ranma.

_¡Ah! Entonces le has querido alguna vez...

_¡Basta ya Nabiki! No pienso confiar en ti. No lo mereces. Nunca te has ganado mi confianza.

_Pues eres muy poco inteligente porque esta vez solo quería ayudarte de verdad . No creas que sois los únicos que habéis cambiado..y de en serio que quiero ayudarte porque creo que tienes muchas probabilidades de ser muy feliz dado al paso que has dado en cuanto a tus sentimientos...pero...no te insisto mas...cuando quieras mi ayuda pídemela...y sin mentir. _acelera el paso dejando a su pequeña hermana pensativa y triste.

Ranma llega a casa de sus padres y esta un poco alterado por haber visto a su amada con el otro chico después de haber pasado con el aquella noche algo tan importante para ambos y caminar sonriendo con el como si nada.

Directamente sube a su dormitorio y se tumba en la cama molesto.

_¡Mierda! ¿Tan poco ha sido para ella que ya esta con el de nuevo como si nada? Y yo con lo ansioso que estoy por estar de nuevo a solas con ella...parece que lo voy a tener difícil...mierda entrometida de Nabiki que me ha sacado lo que sucedió. Si Akane se entera me mata... Sea como sea tengo que encontrar la ocasión de hablar a solas con ella de lo sucedido con ella. No soporto mas esta situación. _piensa muy nervioso removiéndose en su cama.

La madre de Ranma estaba muy atenta a aquellos gestos de su hijo e intuye que la morena aun sigue en su mente mucho mas de lo que ella pensaba y por supuesto se había percatado de que aquellos pensamientos le atormentaban de sobremanera al pobre chico.

Finalmente llega la mañana y el joven Saotome despertado por su madre se dirige al salon para desayunar en familia. Estaba bastante animado pues hacia años que no desayunaba con su madre y aquello ya parecida una familia normal.

Ya estaba todo preparado y una vez todos sentados la señora Saotome sirve el desayuno.

_Mama esta muy bueno. _Agradece Ranma muy contento.

_Me alegro que te guste cielo. Come cuanto quieras, hay mas. _dice muy amable Nodoka.

_Ranma hijo...queríamos decirte algo... _dice muy serio Genma mirando a su plato.

_...¿que pasa papa? _pregunta con miedo.

El matrimonio se miran con complicidad y deciden hablarle de sus planes.

_Ranma hijo...querríamos ir a cenar a casa de los Tendo porque bueno...tu padre echa mucho de menos a su amigo y queríamos estar un poco con ellos. Ademas el señor Tendo os echa de menos y le gustaría verte. _intenta convencer a su hijo.

_¿Cuando es la cena?

_Emm hoy. Perdona si no te lo habíamos dicho antes pero es que nos lo dijo anoche y no pudimos negarnos...estaba muy ilusionado.

_Pero mama yo...

_Ranma si lo que piensas es que es una estrategia para volver a comprometeros a ti y a Akane te equivocas, solo queremos estar bien. Todo ha sido muy brusco y queremos quedar bien como buenos amigos. Que no haya funcionado vuestra relación no quiere decir que no sigamos siendo buenos amigos...incluso tu y Akane. _explica a su hijo.

_¿Y Akane...va a venir?_dice muy nervioso con un rubor en las mejillas.

_Pues no se...supongo que si. No estoy segura. _dice pensativa Nodoka.

_Esta bien...iré... ¿que le vamos a hacer? _dice mientras se levanta recogiendo su plato.

Aunque el joven de la trenza quería aparentar indiferencia lo cierto es que estaba ansioso porque llegara la noche. Tenia muchos nervios de volver a verla después de lo que sucedió y mas en esa situación, pero iba a volver a verla y con una excusa razonable.

En la casa de los Tendo están ya todos cenando. Akane compartiendo con su familia todo lo que pasa en la universidad entusiasmada aunque su padre y ella aun apenas articula palabra.

Las hermanas hablan muy animadamente cuando el patriarca de la casa las interrumpe.

_Chicas...esta noche vienen los Saotome a cenar. _dice de improvisto.

Un rubor en las mejillas crece con intensidad provocando que la joven peliazul apenas pueda tragar la comida que tiene en la boca. Kasumi mira gratamente sorprendida a su padre menos Nabiki que miraba la reacción de su hermana con diversión.

_¿...a cenar? _pregunta costándole tragar la comida la joven de ojos castaños.

_Si.

_¿Pero quien viene?

_¿Como que quien vienen? Pues toda la familia Saotome que conoces...el señor y la señora Saotome y a su hijo Ranma quien ya conoces bien. _dice molesto Soun a su hija pequeña.

_Pero... ¿y eso?

_Tranquila no es por ti, es por mi. Les hecho de menos hija...es mucho tiempo viviendo juntos muchas cosas y quiero verles...incluso a Ranma le echo de menos. Me preocupa el chaval y tengo ganas de verle a ver como esta con su nueva vida con su madre. _explica a su familia.

_Ah...esta bien. _respira aliviada.

_Si es posible que estuvieseis incluida tu Akane esta noche para cenar con ellos...por favor hijas mías...y ayudar a vuestra hermana mayor en la cocina para todos que somos muchos. _indica a las pequeñas de la casa.

La menor de los Tendo tiene unas ganas imperiosas de ver a Ranma pero la vergüenza le impide y por momentos tiene ganas de decirle a su padre de algún plan o excusa para faltar a la cita, pero al mismo tiempo piensa que es una forma de hacer un poco las paces con su padre y haya mejor ambiente en casa.

_¿Akane? _insiste esperando respuesta positiva.

_Si papa. Tranquilo. No haré planes para esta noche. _dice amablemente a su padre quien relaja su rostro al oírla.

_Bien. Vendrán a las 8...así que si podéis tener todo listo para que cenemos pronto y estemos mas tiempo con ellos mejor. _explica a sus hijas Soun.

_Si papa. _dice muy amable la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

Todas se retiran y hacen sus quehaceres propios en sus habitaciones. Akane esta tan nerviosa que no sabe que ponerse para ver a Ranma.

Nabiki en cambio piensa que va a ser una noche divertida y por si acaso prepararía la cámara para tan solo fotografiar la cara de tontos de estos dos.

Son ya casi 7 y Ranma se ha vestido bien para ocasión. En este caso no llevaba ropajes chinos que estábamos acostumbrados a verle, portaba una camisa esta vez de manga corta y unos vaqueros azules bien ajustados que realzaban su escultural figura deportiva.

Muy nervioso estaba esperando la llamada de sus padres para acudir a la ansiada cita con ellos Tendo. Era curioso pero es la primera vez que realmente tiene ganas de cenar en esa casa..con la de noches y noches que ha cenado allí y nunca antes estaba tan ansioso por volver a sentarse en esa mesa.

Pronto sus padres lo reclama y acude de inmediato cosa que sus padres les asombra siendo quien es pensando en que les pusiera caras o pegas como les tiene acostumbrados.

Ya son mas de las 8 y llegan a la casa de los Tendo. La mesa ya esta puesta. Todas las chicas de la casa habían contribuido a ello. Kasumi en la cena en si, Akane en los adornos y limpieza de la casa y Nabiki en colocar todo en la mesa y en la cocina también.

Al sonar el timbre de la casa un nudo le sube por la garganta a la menor de los Tendo por las ganas que tenia de verle después del sábado. Pensaba que ojala hubiese accedido a la cena y viniese a verla y al mismo tiempo tenia miedo de meter la pata al no saber como comportarse con el después de los sucedido entre ambos, pues ni siquiera habían hablado de ello.

Los Saotome sin recibidos amablemente por los Tendo. Para alegría de Akane estaba Ranma con el matrimonio Saotome y apenas puede mirarle a la cara...estaba tan atractivo...

Ranma la mira con complicidad y le sonríe acercándose a ella para intentar romper el hielo, pues había deseado hace tiempo ese acercamiento con ella.

_Hola Akane... _dice mirándola a los ojos el chico de la trenza.

_Ho...la Ranma. _mira tímidamente al suelo.

Todos los inquilinos inevitablemente están pendiente de los chicos y se percatan de la dulce escena entre ambos a los que les hace sonreír con ternura al ver que se llevan bien.

_¡Bueno queridos! ¡Vamos a cenar! La mesa esta puesta. _anima el patriarca de la casa.

Todos se sientan muy contentos, Ranma inevitablemente por costumbre se sienta en el que era su sitio de antes y Akane por vergüenza gesto que la familia no pasa por alto.

_Akane...tu sitio es ahí. ¿no recuerdas? _dice la mediana de los Tendo con malicia.

_¡Ah si! Que despiste...jeje. _simula no haberse dado cuenta en vano.

De nuevo la menor de los Tendo reacciona y se sienta al lado de Ranma. Al estar la mesa mas concurrida hacia que estuviesen ambos demasiado pegados el uno al otro.

El señor de la casa preside la mesa e invita a comer a sus comensales.

Akane es incapaz de comer, no hace mas que darle vueltas a todo lo que había en su plato con sus cubiertos. Ranma si que comía pero poca cantidad, también estaba muy nervioso pero se le notaba menos que a su ex prometida.

Cuando terminan de cenar Kasumi sirve un té y hablan contando como están en la actualidad animadamente. El matrimonio Saotome ahora parecía un matrimonio normal y Soun no podía dejar de sentir envidia pues echa de menos a su mujer y ahora a su amigo Genma.

Mientras charlaban Akane y Ranma escuchaban la conversación sumergidos en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando se miraban de reojo pero ninguno daba ningún paso a hablar de nada, ni siquiera de como estaban. Solo se limitaban a estar ahí de acompañantes.

Una vez hablado un buen rato sobre ellos mismos, los adultos se preocupan por los que eran sus nueros-yernos.

_¿Que tal todo hijo? _pregunta Soun con cariño al chico de la trenza que aprecia estar en otro mundo.

_¿Yo? Muy bien. Echaba mucho de menos a mi madre. _dice contento.

_¿Si? Me alegro. Al menos algo bueno hijo. _dice mirando a su hija molesto.

_Pero...también os echo mucho de menos a vosotros. _dice mirando a todos incluida su ex prometida quien le mira sonrojada.

_Es que son años aquí viviendo cuñado, es normal. Yo también te echo de menos...era divertido teneros en casa. _dice alegre Nabiki.

_¿Y tu Akane? ¿Como va todo? ¿la universidad? _pregunta Nodoka amablemente.

_Muy bien...aunque aun no han empezado las clases...pero me estoy familiarizando con la gente de allí...me gusta el ambiente. _explica entusiasmada.

_Bueno ya nos iras contando hija. _dice intrigada a su ex nuera.

_¡Claro! _sonríe Akane.

_¿y que tal la fiesta del sábado? ¿lo pasasteis bien? _pregunta Genma a ambos.

Al decir esa pregunta Ranma se atraganta con la comida y tose muy nervioso. Nabiki miraba muy divertida la escena sonriendo con malicia.

La menor de los Tendo intenta responder con normalidad pero le cuesta mucho.

_Muy...bien tío Genma. _simula normalidad con la mejillas enrojecidas.

_¿Ranma hijo estas bien? Bebe un poco de agua... _ofrece a su ex yerno el señor de la casa.

_Si si...perdonad es que...me he atragantado sin querer. _bebe el chico de la trenza relajando su garganta.

Los chicos no contaban nada mas sobre lo preguntado y siguen haciendo acto de presencia pero sin mediar palabra con sus padres.

Los adultos al ver que no conseguían que los muchachos les contasen nada nuevo siguen hablando sobre sus cosas y recordando anécdotas de cuando eran jóvenes o de cuando estaban en la casa.

Kasumi recoge la mesa con la ayuda de la señora Saotome y Nabiki cansada de que no pasara nada nuevo decide retirar a su habitación.

Akane toma un suspiro y decide salir al jardín a dar un pequeño paseo para paliar sus nervios. No podía permanecer por mas tiempo en esa situación.

Ranma la mira esperando algo pero no le dice nada mas.

Después de un rato aguantando anécdotas de los mayores de las que tantas veces ha oído, el joven de la trenza decide aprovechar su distracción y buscar a su ex prometida.

Sabiendo que su amada se había dirigido al jardín va a buscarla paseando también quien la encuentra rápidamente sentada en una de las rocas mas escondidas de los matorrales donde a veces entrenaba golpeando tablas.

La menor de los Tendo quería huir de esa situación y estaba tranquila pero su corazón de nuevo comienza a latirle muy rápido al oír unos chasquidos de hojas secas al ser pisadas por alguien. Sabia que por la timidez que lo hace no puede ser otro que su ex prometido Ranma.

La chica no se sorprende y hace como si no le importara que estuviera ahí, aunque no podía evitar mostrar nerviosismo al mover muy rápido sus dedos de las manos.

_Hola Akane... _dice acercándose el joven de la trenza.

_Hola Ranma... _le mira muy sonrojada.

Ranma se sienta al lado de ella haciéndola compañía. Ninguno de los dos son capaces de mirarse a los ojos y miran hacia el cielo observando las estrellas pensativos.

_¿Como estas? _pregunta para sacar conversación el joven de la trenza.

_Estoy bien... ¿y tu? Debes de estar muy nervioso después de unos días fuera volver a esta casa...debe de ser difícil para ti.

_Bueno...en realidad lo que había dicho en la mesa es verdad. Os echaba de menos...y estaba muy...estaba ansioso por volver a veros.

_Mmmm. _suspira desilusionada.

_No...quería decir...que estaba ansioso por volver a verte...Akane. _dice el joven Saotome mirándola mas rojo que un tomate.

_Ranma... _se impresiona la joven peliazul.

_Yo...también quería verte...quería...necesitaba hablar contigo después de lo del sábado. Siento haberme ido así sin apenas hablar nada pero es que estaba muy desorientada aun...tenia que asimilar lo que había pasado. _explica a su ex prometido.

_¿Asimilar? ¿Te pareció...malo? _pregunta poco esperanzado el chico de la trenza.

_No...pero es algo que no habíamos hecho, bueno...que nunca había hecho con nadie.

_...Ya. Yo tampoco. Para mi también es muy extraño.

_Ranma...yo no se porque paso lo que paso pero yo...no se que pensar...hace unos días no queríamos nada el uno del otro y en cambio paso todo eso...ademas de las cosas tan feas que nos dijimos. Siento haberte hecho daño o si te he hecho sentir mal. _se disculpa la menor de los Tendo.

_Bueno...sentir mal...pues la verdad es que no... mas bien lo contrario... _se sonroja mucho el pequeño Saotome.

Al decir esto las mejillas de Akane comienzan a arderle mucho al recordar de nuevo esas imágenes de ellos dos juntos haciéndolo.

_Yo también te dije cosas malas. Quiero que sepas que lo que te dije no lo sentía. No pienso que seas ninguna marimacho, ni pechos planos, ni nada por el estilo...mas bien todo lo contrario. Me pareces una chica muy atrayente y hermosa...pero yo soy un burro y no supe valorarlo...y al verte de esa manera reaccione así...lo siento...a lo mejor no es como quisieras como hubiera sido ni con quien pero lo cierto es que yo no paro de pensar en ello sin cesar. _admite muy vergonzoso.

_Ranma... _se sorprende por la sinceridad de su ex prometido.

_Akane... ¿tu que sientes después de lo del sábado? _pregunta Ranma a su nerviosa ex prometida.

_Yo...es que...no se que pensar.

_No te preocupes. No pretendo presionarte. No me respondas ahora si no quieres. _interrumpe Ranma con miedo a la respuesta al verle dudar a la chica.

_No es eso Ranma. Es que se supone que no me querías y después das ese paso conmigo y no se que importancia tiene para ti eso, pero para mi es mucha. Recuerda que soy una mujer...

_¿Y que quiere decir? ¿que yo por ser hombre no le doy importancia? _dice molesto.

_No digo eso...pero...me parece mentira que me digas esas cosas sabiendo como soy, que es muy importante para mi, tanto eso como los besos que nos dimos...como todo... no entiendo porque quieres explicarte tanto de repente diciéndome lo guapa y atractiva que soy como mujer...no intentes excusarte para hacerme sentir bien. Parece que quieras escuchar que no es nada importante para mi y seguir con tu vida sin preocuparte de nada por lo que hicimos.

_Akane no digas esas cosas. Yo no pretendo eso. _dice enfadado con ella esta vez.

_Es que...es lo que siempre haces...dar un paso importante y después huir. ¿porque iba a ser diferente esta vez? _pregunta Akane molesta.

_Pues porque te iba a perder para siempre. Por eso. _dice encarándose a ella así en tono de discusión.

_Igual que en Jusekyo. Estuve a punto de morir y aun así...me dijiste que me querías y después huiste.

_Ya estas con ese tema de nuevo. Yo he cambiado.

_¡No te creo! Lo siento pero lo único que he sacado en claro de esa noche es que yo aun te sigo queriendo y me siento como una mierda porque sé que después de algo así voy a tener que volver a olvidarte porque tu de nuevo me volverás a dejar sola. _dice rompiendo a llorar.

El joven de la trenza queda callado pues no se imaginaba que fuese a decirle algo tan bueno y malo repentinamente. Es sorprendido y no sabe como actuar.

_Akane no llores... _intenta calmarla para que los demás no la escuchen.

_No te preocupes.. estoy bien. _dice limpiándose las lagrimas.

_Akane...no es lo que piensas.

_Lo siento pero es que no me has dado motivos para pensar lo contrario. Mucho tendría que cambiar las cosas para pensar que realmente me quieres como dijiste en Jusenkyo. Si lo que quieres es tranquilidad pues quédate tranquilo, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo porque lo hayamos hecho juntos...

_¡Pero Akane! ¿pero como puedes decir eso después de lo que hicimos? Eso es un paso importante también para mi..._

_No...lo único que pienso es que eres un joven adulto que estaba discutiendo con una chica que estaba borracha y la bebida había subido de tono las circunstancias. _dice muy triste la peliazul.

_¡Akane por favor! No pienses así de mi...no es eso..

_Lo siento...es mi impresión...y no pretendo discutir contigo solo te digo lo que siento.

_¡Akane yo te quiero! Es lo que he intentando decirte estos días que han pasado...ayer fui a verte a la universidad porque no dejo de pensar en ti. Y es verdad. _reafirma al joven de la trenza.

_Ranma...dejemos el tema...estamos casi discutiendo...es lo que pienso y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Ahora me queda llevarme bien contigo e intentar recoger los trozos de corazón que de nuevo rompiste y seguir con mi vida.

_Akane...no...por favor...

_Ranma. Vamos a llevarnos bien. Tranquilo no estoy enfada contigo, yo también contribuí a ello..fui débil y me deje llevar de nuevo por mis sentimientos. Pero no te preocupes...todo ira bien. _intenta hacer como que esta bien.

Ranma se levanta de ahí muy abrumado pensando que de esa conversación no iba a poder sacar nada en claro y decide tomar otra táctica de comportamiento. Ademas ahí escondidos de los padres no hacia mas que hacer la conversación mas difícil y estaban censurados por la presencia de estos por muy distraídos que estuviesen hablando de sus anécdotas.

Después de dejar de hablar Akane sigue sentada y no sigue a su ex prometido. Ranma en cambio espera un poco mas y al ver que su amada no tiene pensamiento de seguir hablando se despide de ella.

Un silencio incomodo hace que la escena de la pareja sea triste. Ranma aprieta los puños para contenerse todo lo que quería hacer y consigue calmarse.

_Akane...quiero que sepas que te quiero y te demostrare que esta vez lo que digo es en serio. Y no voy a dejarte esta vez sola nunca mas. Me da igual lo que quieras hacer pero que sepas que haré lo que sea por hacerte cambiar de opinión y de que estés conmigo de nuevo. No voy a dejarte escapar. No pienso perderte. _diciendo esto se marcha de ese lugar de nuevo a la mesa de los adultos aparentando cansancio.

Akane se queda sorprendida por la palabras de su ex prometido y aunque ansiosa por saber que pretende por otro lado le da pánico la reacción que pueda tener a partir de ahora con ella.

Sin poder evitarlo vuelve a tener esperanzas y sus lagrimas comienzan a secarse.

Después de un buen rato y cuando ya no se nota que ha llorado la menor de los Tendo de nuevo se sienta en la mesa al lado de Ranma quien la mira preocupado.

La velada termina pronto y todos se despiden.

Una vez en la puerta a punto de marchar Ranma se despide de Akane. Intentando no ser escuchados por los demás le recuerda de nuevo lo que le había dicho en el jardín.

_Acuérdate de lo que dije. Te demostrare que te quiero y que eres lo mas importante para mi. No voy a perderte nunca mas. _le dice mirándola muy serio a los ojos aprovechando el descuido de los demás.

Todos los inquilinos de la casa salen hasta fuera para despedirles mejor en la calle a los invitados y Akane mira boquiabierta a su ex prometido abrumada por sus palabras soportando el peso de las lagrimas que están a punto de caerle, pues estaba contenta de que por fin Ranma había parecido darse cuenta de sus errores y de sus reales sentimientos.

Ranma de vez en cuando mientras se aleja poco a poco también la mira muy determinante.

La bella peliazul ve como su amado se va alejando y se meten en casa.

Una vez se han ido Akane se queda pensativa en las palabras de Ranma y decide irse a descansar a la habitación el resto de la noche.

CONTINUACION

PD: Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Mas en el siguiente episodio.

Agradezco vuestras opiniones y mensajes. Me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por leer mis historias.

Nos leemos.

Atentamente

chica de la trenza ^-^


	6. El cambio de Ranma

CAPITULO 6_EL CAMBIO DE RANMA

Después de aquella cena con los Saotome, la bella peliazul despierta por la mañana bastante cansada, como si hubiese hecho alguna actividad importante el día anterior...y son las agujetas de los nervios que paso anoche al ver de nuevo a su ex prometido.

De nuevo recuerda aquella palabras de promesa que le hizo su amado y no puede evitar sentirse esperanzada, aunque al mismo tiempo se maldecía por hacerse ilusiones sobre que Ranma cambiara en su forma de tratarla y verla.

Le había dicho que la quería mas de una vez, le había confesado que hacia días que quería hacerlo, pero el duende de su interior le recomienda precaución y que no se fie de él pues motivos tiene.

Va a la universidad con sus amigas a las presentaciones de los grupos.

Aunque están todos pendientes de todos y cada uno de los alumnos que salen presentándose lo cierto es que la pequeña de los Tendo solo tenia una persona en mente que le bloqueaba mirar al resto de chicos que se presentaban incluidos Matsura, que seguía intentando conquistarla relacionándose mucho con ella.

El insistente chico la acompañaba a todos lados, Akane por momentos podía agobiarse con él, pero era gentil y amable y no tenia motivos para hablarle mal.

Por otro lado tenia pavor porque el chico de la trenza apareciese en escena y les viese juntos.

Temía los ataques de celos de su ex verdaderamente.

Pendiente de ver si veía a su amado joven de ojos azules penetrantes sus esperanzas de que cumpliera con sus palabras cada día se desvanecían mas. Quizás podría haber sido un farol o que simplemente se pensara mas las cosas.

Los días pasan y llega el fin de semana. La menor de los Tendo no tenia noticias de Ranma y sus amigas le notaban triste.

Yuka le invita a sus amigas a una fiesta en una discoteca de Nerima nueva que han abierto.

Akane no esta muy animada pero finalmente es convencida por Matsura quien le pide de ser su acompañante. Presionada por la insistencia del chico y el temor que tenia el quedarse sola en casa pensando en que Ranma no la iba a conquistar como el decía, decide salir con ellos el sábado por la tarde a la fiesta de inauguración.

Llega el sábado tarde y Yuka pasa a Akane a verla a casa para vestirse juntas. Sube a la habitación de la pequeña Tendo y le pide paso.

Yuka se había traído todos los bártulos para estar con su amiga y así mismo poder hablar de sus cosas a solas sin el resto de amigos alrededor.

Akane estaba maquillándose un poco mientras Yuka se prueba un atuendo del pelo de su amiga que le encantaba.

_Akane...

_¿Si?

_¿Como estáis...Ranma y tu? ¿Habéis hablado de lo que sucedió el sábado aquel? _pregunta con temor a su amiga.

_...estamos bien tranquila. Bueno...yo estoy mejor él no se como estará pero creo que esta bien. _dice muy cabizbaja mirando al espejo.

_¿Pero entonces os habéis vuelto a ver?

La menor de los Tendo decide desahogarse con su amiga y se da la vuelta mirándola seria pensando en la conversación que tuvo con el chico de la trenza.

_Si...vino con sus padres a cenar aquí.

_¿Cuando? _dice Yuka sorprendida.

_El martes. Estuvieron hasta horas altas de la noche. _dice pensativa la peliazul.

_¿Pero...hablasteis delante de ellos?

_¡No! ¡Claro que no!

_¿Entonces no habéis podido hablar aun del tema?

_Si...hablamos un poco. Fue poco pero intenso.

_¿Que te dijo?

_Pues...que el...me quería y que iba a cambiar. Que me iba a demostrar que era lo mas importante para él y que le daba igual que pensara yo. Que iba a hacer lo que fuera por recuperarme como novia. Claro que yo...también le confesé que le quería aun...así que estamos los dos empatados en cuanto a declaración de sentimientos.

_¿Pero entonces que pasa? ¿vas a darle una oportunidad? ¿vas a volver a ser su novia?

_Yo nunca fui su novia. Fui su prometida por nuestros padres pero obligada. Nunca tuve ninguna relación de pareja con él normal, ni ninguna cita ni nada...así que no considero que tenga que recuperarme porque nunca me tuvo. No se que pretendía con esas palabras pero...aun no las entiendo. Lo único que me llamo la atención es que dijo que había cambiado y que me lo iba a demostrar, que no me dejaría de nuevo como en Jusenkyo y que no me iba a perder nunca mas.

_¿Y después de aquella cena como os lleváis?

_Pues ni bien ni mal porque hace días que no le veo...creo que me ha vuelto a engañar o que simplemente se ha echado atrás. No se...yo ya no pienso nada ni tengo esperanzas, no me fio de su criterio y tengo que intentar hacer mi vida sin él a mucho pesar.

_¿Akane que sientes hacia él después de hacerlo? ¿le quieres como antes o menos?

_Lo cierto es que aunque me duela reconocerlo al haberme acostado con él me ha enganchado mucho mas de lo que me temía. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello y las ganas que tengo de que me abrace como aquella noche. Al mismo tiempo me siento como una idiota por sentir todo eso porque se que me va a abandonar de nuevo...siempre hace lo mismo...y siempre he sido una ingenua.

_Akane...pobre... _dice con pena mirando a su amiga quien esta a punto de llorar.

_Pero bueno, ahora vamos a salir a pasarlo bien. Me tomaré una copa en buena compañía. _dice sonriendo la menor de los Tendo ocultando su tristeza.

_...en buena compañía...con Matsura te refieres ¿no?

_No...me refería a vosotras...pero si...le he dicho que voy con él. _dice volviendo a maquillarse.

_¿Vas a tener una cita con Matsura? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Muy bien Akane! Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer para olvidar a Ranma. _se alegra su amiga.

_No es una cita. Seria una cita si nos vemos a solas. Le he dicho que puedo ser su acompañante...nada mas. No adelantes acontecimientos. _dice desganada a su amiga mientras guarda todos los maquillajes.

_Akane... ¿a ti te gusta Matsura...aunque sea un poco? _pregunta su amiga insistente.

_Pues la verdad...es difícil que no me guste Matsura...es un chico guapo, atento y amable. Creo que es normal que en cierto momento me pueda sentir atraída por el. Pero no quiero decirle nada porque tengo los sentimientos aun a flor de piel y ni se si lo que digo realmente lo siento. Ademas aun estoy enamorada de Ranma con lo que necesito tiempo para fijarme en otro chico de nuevo. Me tengo que desamorar aun...y eso va despacio. No tengo prisa por conseguir un chico. _termina de arreglarse la menor de los Tendo.

_Bueno pues para ser verdad lo que dices parece mentira viendo como te arreglas para Matsura. _insinúa la entrometida Yuka.

La menor de los Tendo toma un suspiro e intenta pasar por alto el comentario de su amiga.

_Akane...lo siento es que me preocupa que estés mal... yo soy la primera que quiero que olvides a Ranma...

_Por que te gusta...¿verdad? _interrumpe la joven de ojos castaños mirando al suelo con timidez.

_¿Quien? ¿Matsura?

_No...Ranma. Te gusta Ranma. Si te gusta puedes decírmelo yo no tengo ningún derecho a enfadarme contigo.

_Pues la verdad siempre lo he visto un chico tan inalcanzable para mi que jamas me había fijado hasta ahora en lo atractivo que es, y que tienes muchas razones para estar enamorada de él...y también estos días he entendido porque tiene tanta loca tras suya...es que realmente es un pedazo de hombre. Al menos has tenido la suerte de estar a su lado como novia o prometida o como lo llaméis un tiempo...ya hubiera yo fardado como novio de él.

_Pues tu no sabes lo que dices. Si...Ranma es un chico muy atractivo, guapo y tiene un cuerpo espectacular...pero es egoísta, presuntuoso, egocéntrico, estúpido, maleducado, mañaco e impertinente. Me ha hecho mucho sufrir, ha hecho sufrir a demás chicas y a ti también te lo haría. Porque tiene tanta inseguridad encima que necesita humillar a los demás para subirse su pésima autoestima. _dijo de sopetón desahogándose la joven de los Tendo.

_¿Y porque le quieres, Akane? Algo bueno tiene que tener... _dice Yuka impresionada por las palabras de su amiga.

_Pues le quiero porque soy imbécil...por eso...pero ya poco a poco me iré desencantando de él.

_¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco atrevida, Akane? _dice con vergüenza su amiga.

_Dime...

_¿Te gustó?

_¿Como? ¿el que?

_Ya sabes...lo que hiciste con Ranma.

Las mejillas de Akane estaban muy rojas, podía sentir casi llamas en ellas de recordar de nuevo aquellas imágenes de ella con Ranma haciéndolo.

_¿Pero que dices? Si estaba borracha... apenas me acuerdo. _dice la menor de los Tendo muy avergonzada recogiendo todos los bártulos de maquillaje.

_Pues...dijiste que te acordabas de todo.

_Bueno pero...es cosa del alcohol. Después todo se olvida...la resaca es de lo que mas me acuerdo, sobretodo porque nunca bebo. _simula no importarle lo que dice.

_Akane... _dice mirando triste a su amiga quien se nota que esta conteniéndose.

_Si...me gustó...me gustó mucho... ¡maldita sea! _dice rompiendo a llorar reconociendo sus sentimientos de nuevo.

Yuka se levanta t abraza fuerte a su amiga limpiándole el rostro.

_Akane...se te ha corrido el maquillaje... _dice con ternura a su amiga mientras le limpia las lagrimas y el resto de maquillaje.

La menor de los Tendo le sonríe con dulzura y complicidad. De pronto se siente mucho mejor y relaja sus nervios.

_Vaya...tendré que volver a maquillarme...que desastre.

_Akane...no lo necesitas. Eres una chica muy bella ojala me pareciese aunque sea un poco a ti. Créeme ...te he dicho todo eso de Ranma pero el ha sido un estúpido por dejar escapar una chica como tu...porque eres tan atractiva como él y ademas buena persona.

_Yuka... _abraza a su amiga tiernamente.

_Akane, vayámonos ya que los chicos nos esperan. _anima a su amiga guiñando un ojo.

La menor de los Tendo no se maquilla finalmente y sale en busca de sus amigos incluido su acompañante de esa noche.

Llegan a la discoteca y entran.

Los demás amigos estaban ahí esperando, incluido Matsura que estaba ansioso por la llegada de su acompañante quien estaba preciosa.

Llevaba puesto un traje estrecho que marcaba toda su anatomía con un escote abierto. Su color era violeta y le hacia resaltar mas aun el bello color de sus cabellos. La chica portaba también un lazo precioso del mismo color en la cabeza dejando el resto del lazo caer por un costado.

_¡Akane! ¡estas preciosa! _dice Matsura mirándola con devoción.

_¡Gracias! Tu también... _dice nerviosa.

Todos los amigos ya están completos. Había pasado mas de una hora cuando todos estaba hablando animadamente sobre la universidad.

Yuka quien miraba hacia la puerta por si veía entrar algún chico que le llamara la atención esa noche de pronto es sorprendida dejando ver sus ojos abiertos como platos, pues no se esperaba aquella aparición estelar en la fiesta.

Akane visualiza la expresión de su amiga y le pregunta preocupada.

_¿Yuka que pasa? Has visto un chico guapo, ¿no es así? _dice sonriendo con picardia codeándose con su amiga quien aun esta sorprendida.

_Si bueno...guapo guapo es mucho. Ahora...igual también te gusta a ti.

_No sera para tanto. _dice volviéndose en la dirección donde miraba su amiga.

Cuanto menos sorprendente se gira y se encuentra cara a cara con alguien familiar que la miraba atento y muy serio. Su estomago se arrugaba de los nervios y le costaba hasta respirar. No se esperaba su visita...ya no lo esperaba...y menos ahí y en esa situación, pues por su mente de nuevo invadían aquellas imágenes de ese sábado fogoso.

_Hola Akane... _dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo disfrutando de su belleza visualmente.

_¿Ranma? _le mira sorprendida.

El chico de la trenza esta vez no llevaba el pelo en una trenza si no en una cola hacia un lado enganchando el pelo al final de la coleta. Aunque llevaba el pelo agarrado lo cierto es que al llevarlo destrenzado podía dejar llevar a la imaginación el parecer que lo lleve suelto y lo hacia mucho mas atractivo. Iba vestido parecido a aquel sábado por la noche. Ropa vaqueros esta vez azules y una camisa negra esta vez con los primeros botones abiertos a propósito para realzar su masculino y bronceado pectoral.

Todas las chicas lo miraban a cada paso que el chico hacia. Se sentía por momentos bastante intimidado pues aunque esta acostumbrado a gustar a las féminas se encontraba en un terreno en donde la gente sale para eso...para ligar.

Los amigos de las chicas varones lo miraban con envidia, y mucho mas Matsura quien de nuevo siente que le ha vuelto a estropear su noche.

Un silencio hay entre los muchachos del grupo oyéndose solo la música que estaban empezando a subirla mas fuerte al haber mas gente.

_Akane... me preguntaba si querías tomar una copa conmigo. _dice a la chica sorprendida devorándolo con la mirada casi sin darse cuenta.

_Perdona...Akane ha venido conmigo. No te molestes pero no quiero que le vuelvas a arruinar la noche como el sábado anterior. Terminasteis discutiendo y esta vez no pienso dejarla sola. _defiende a la joven de ojos castaños.

_Solo le estoy pidiendo tomar algo conmigo. No voy a hacerle nada, tranquilo no te la voy a quitar...después te la devuelvo...si ella quiere claro. _dice mirándola pidiéndole explicación.

Akane mira a Ranma desconcertada y de nuevo mira a Matsura con aprobación quien le responde con un gesto de... "haz lo que quieras, pero no me hace gracia" .

Ranma le tiende una mano y ella se la coge para seguirlo hacia donde la estaba conduciendo.

El joven de la trenza se lleva a la chica hacia un lugar donde puedan ser vistos por el grupo para que estén mas tranquilos controlandolos.

Busca unos taburetes en la barra y le cede asiento a su ex prometida, coge el otro de al lado libre sentándose muy pegado a ella.

La música ya era muy alta así que estaba bastante pegados hablándose al oído de manera que a veces tienen las mejillas pegadas prácticamente.

Aquellos gestos le ponían muy nervioso a Matsura quien veía la escena con muchos celos contenidos, porque sin saber aun porque ya pensaba que entre él y Akane tenían "algo" que Ranma se empeñaba estropearlo de nuevo. Y esta vez no seria un lio de una noche...si no algo mas...sentía que Akane ya le pertenecía al haber accedido con él a salir esa noche.

Mientras en la barra una nerviosa Akane intenta esquivar las miradas de su ex prometido, pues hacia poco había reconocido a su amiga que aun lo quería...y ademas...estaba de nuevo juntos en otra discoteca...mismo ambiente que el sábado fogoso donde ambos se entregaron.

Los nervios de la chica eran visibles, aquel joven atractivo que la poseyó el fin de semana pasado estaba sentado de nuevo pegado a ella. Ranma lo percibía y le divertía aquella situación, pues aunque se encontraba bien también estaba nervioso...aunque lo cierto es que se le veía con mas seguridad que a ella.

_Akane..que te apetece tomar. Te invito. _se ofrece a la joven Tendo.

_Pues...lo mismo que tu. _dice nerviosa.

El joven de la trenza pide unos refrescos para ambos y el camarero lo sirve rápidamente.

La peliazul prueba de su vaso de bebida con inquietud y cuidado por miedo a saber que le ha preparado el joven Saotome quien la mira a los ojos bastante descarado.

_¿Es un refresco de cola? _dice impresionada.

_¡claro! ¿que esperabas? _dice sonriendo.

_Pero...pensaba que...

_Akane...sabes que a mi no me gusta el alcohol. A lo mejor quieres que te sirva otra cosa... ¿te apetece otra bebida quizás?

_No no...esta bien así.

Los jóvenes nerviosos y avergonzados beben unos sorbos encerrados en sus pensamientos.

_Pero Ranma...el sábado pasado bebiste alcohol.. ¿por que? Si no...si no te gusta bien que bebiste ese día mucho.

_Porque estaba hecho polvo.

_¿Como?

_Quería beber para olvidar...quería evadirme...

_¿Evadirte? Es por...¿Yuka?

_No. A Yuka apenas le hice caso...pobre chica...solo intentaba ser amable conmigo.

_¿Entonces?

_Estaba atormentado porque era la ultima noche que estaría contigo. Y ademas los celos de verte con ese Matsura me estaban devorando...igual que esta noche... y por eso me alejé a la barra a beber como un cosaco. _dice mirando al frente admitiendo sentimientos.

Aquel gesto tan sincero de su ex prometido la sorprendía gratamente y su corazón sufría menos haciéndola sentir menos estúpida por seguir amándolo.

_¿que tal la universidad? _pregunta el joven de la trenza cambiando de tema.

_Bien...todo muy bien. Ya fuimos a la presentación en la sala de actos.

_¿cuando fue?

_El viernes.

_¿Cuando empezáis las clases?

_Ranma...acaba de acabar el curso en el instituto...hasta que no pase el verano...no hay clase hasta dentro de al menos 2 meses y medio.

_¿Tienes ganas de empezar, eh?

_Si...la verdad es que si. Me apetece mucho estudiar...me ayudaran mucho.

_¿A que? Creía que estudiabas porque te gustaba.

_Err pues...me ayudaran a ser algo el día de mañana claro. _intenta fingir lo que realmente pensaba.

Ranma se había percatado de su media confesión y la miraba atento.

_Ranma. ¿has venido solo aquí...o habías quedado con alguien?

_No. he venido solo.

_Pero...¿te gusta ir de discoteca?

_No. Nunca me gusto ni nunca me gustara.

_¿Entonces que haces aquí?

_He venido a verte. Me apetecía tomar una copa contigo. Me gusta hablar contigo, sobretodo desde que no discutimos...siempre hemos tenido tanto en común y sin embargo nunca aprovechamos eso...

_Ranma. Nosotros lo único que teníamos en común eran las artes marciales. _dice mirando molesta recordando todo lo que anteriormente su ex prometido le decía para humillarla burlándose una y otra vez de ella y su feminidad.

_Mas de lo que piensas. Al menos sexualmente nos compenetramos bien. _dice mirándole a los ojos muy serio.

La cara de Akane se torna color tomate, le arden las mejillas pues para nada se esperaba ese comentario del chico de la trenza quien le mira muy divertido al ver la expresión de vergüenza de la joven de los Tendo.

_¡Ranma por dios!

_¿Es verdad o no?

_¡Ranma por dios! ¡no hablemos de eso!

_No te enfades...era para romper un poco el hielo entre los dos, estamos demasiado tensos. _dice riendo quitandole importancia a lo anterior dicho.

_Esta bien. Esta bien.

_¿entonces si?

_¿Si ,que? _mira molesta a su ex prometido.

De nuevo la menor de los Tendo mira con vergüenza a su ex quien ríe para relajar la situación.

_Lo cierto es que hace tiempo que quiero hablar contigo de ello...siempre te has quejado que nuestra comunicación era pésima y ahora en cambio estoy diciendo todo lo que pienso y te ruboriza...pues me estoy conteniendo muchas de las cosas que se me pasan por la cabeza desde esa noche...e incluso cosas que pensaba antes, siendo mas joven y estúpido.

Akane le mira con mucho interés en las cosas que dice. Se asombra de ver tanta sinceridad gratuita..ese no parecía ser su Ranma de siempre. Aquella forma de comportarse la atraía mucho hacia él pero al mismo tiempo la atemorizaba pues no sabia por donde le iba a salir.

En muy poco tiempo el chico de la trenza había adquirido mucha seguridad en sus palabras y lo decía con tanta naturalidad que a ella la invitaba a querer hablarle abiertamente sobre lo que pensaba de él...pero ella...en realidad no había cambiado tanto pues siempre le dejo mucho mas claro a él que lo amaba de veras.

_¿Y tu porque has venido aquí? No sabia que te gustaban las fiestas. _dice el joven Saotome mirando alrededor de la estancia ya llena de gente.

_Pues porque...bueno...me lo propuso Matsura y Yuka. Querían que saliese para...para...bueno...para estar con los amigos.

_¿Mmm? Vaya...

_¿que?

_Pensaba que salias para conocer mas a Matsura.

_Pues no. Me conoces mal.

_¿Te gusta Matsura? _dice mirándola a los ojos.

_No. Solo es un amigo mas muy amable.

_Pues creo que deberías de decírselo porque parece que el chico piensa que tenéis algo.

_¿Porque deduces eso?

_Por como nos mira. _ríe mientras observa los celos del chico divertidamente.

_Bueno Ranma eso es problema mio. _dice molesta la joven de los Tendo.

_Tranquila...no le voy a robar mas tiempo contigo. _dice entregando su vaso al camarero.

Akane mira muy sorprendida al joven de la trenza quien no se esperaba que la fuera dejar irse con otro chico que no es él.

El vaso de Akane aun estaba medio lleno, pues las palabras de Ranma eran tan fuertes para ella que se le quitaba la sed a cada paso, pues ademas utilizada el vaso como calma-nervios.

_¿Te vas ya Ranma? _dice temerosa por que se fuera.

_Si. Cuando te vuelvas a ir con Matsura yo me retirare, aquí no hago nada. _dice mirando su vaso vació bastante serio.

Aunque lo niegue una y otra vez para si misma, aquella conversación con Ranma le estaba encantando de sobremanera y odiaba que se fuera dejándola con tantas dudas.

La menor de los Tendo sentía tantas ganas de preguntarle un millón de cosas, dudas que pasaban por su cabeza desde hace años...sobre sus actuaciones con ella...sobre los sentimientos desde cuando el llego a su casa por primera vez...todas las ocasiones que han pasado cosas entre ellos y nunca se llevo a cabo...quería saber tanto de él que le angustiaba el hecho que se tuviera que ir. Quería estar toda la noche preguntándole, es como si hubiese visto la puerta del corazón de Ranma abierta de par en par por primera vez y sentía unas inmensas ganas de adentrarse del todo en él. Necesitaba escudriñar tanto que le dolía muchísimo que ahora la abandonara, pues ahora no le apetecía para nada volver con Matsura y sus amigos.

Su corazón le pedía estar todo el resto de la noche con Ranma ahí sentada hablando de sus sentimientos...pero era incapaz de pedirle algo así, pues su mente le repetía una y otra vez... "recuerda que es Ranma y que te lo volverá a hacer...no confíes...ten cuidado o te dañara de nuevo..."

La menor de los Tendo se esforzaba por recordar todas las barbaridades que le decía su ex prometido siempre, lo mal que la trataba y como la humillaba una y otra vez antes las demás prometidas y su familia. Como la despreciaba delante de todo el mundo cada vez que ella mostraba su amor y todos y cada uno de los insultos a los que fue sometida por el muchacho.

Aquello le ayudó de sobremanera para sobreponerse y de nuevo forjar el muro de la autoestima para terminarse el vaso de sopetón y entregárselo al camarero finalizando así la conversación con el joven Saotome.

_Bueno Ranma...yo...vuelvo con Matsura y los demás si no te importa. Me están esperando y no quiero que se enfaden.

_¡Claro! No te preocupes.

_¿Te molesta?

_Si. Pero no puedo hacer nada.

_Claro que puedes hacer... ¿porque no te quedas con nosotros?

_Porque me conozco, soy un celoso posesivo de mierda y si permanezco con vosotros mas tiempo querré destrozar de una paliza a ese Matsura que se cree algo tuyo o a cualquier chico que intente acercarse a tí. Así que mejor...me voy a casa y seré un niño bueno. _dice levantándose con resignación de nuevo mostrando ese cuerpazo que tiene.

_Pero...si siempre que hemos estado con amigos incluidos algunos pretendientes mios on te comportabas asi. No decias nada si nadie se propasaba conmigo.

_Porque no quería evidenciar mis sentimientos, pero...me sentía como ahora...solo que ahora no lo oculto y no me importaría destrozarle la cara a ese tío.

_¿Como?

_Ahora no me importaría que la gente supiera que estoy celoso de que se acerquen a ti. No me importa que sepan que estoy enamorado de ti y no lo voy a ocultar mas...¿realmente quieres arriesgarte a que te monte un numero de celos? _advierte a su ex prometida.

_¡No no!

_Pues entonces mejor me marcho a casa.

_Pero Ranma...

Las palabras de la menor de los Tendo son interrumpidas cuando el joven Saotome se precipita ante su rostro y le besa en la mejilla, un leve y suave beso que hace que ese pequeño roce de sus labios en su rostro le queme la piel.

Aquel acercamiento después de aquel fogoso sábado le ponía la piel de gallina esperando mas y mas acercamiento aun del chico.

Los ojos de Matsura se encendían en fuego al ver la escena.

Pronto el joven de la trenza se despide y sale de allí dejando a una perpleja Akane quien no le perdía de vista hasta verle desaparecer del todo por la puerta.

La menor de los Tendo vuelve a la fiesta con sus amigos ante la mirada interrogativa de estos. Decide decir un... "todo muy bien" aunque en realidad era todo mucho mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba expresar la chica.

El resto de la velada transcurre estupendamente aunque los demás hablaban en conjunto incluyéndola en las conversaciones lo cierto es que su mente estaba en otro sitio y sobretodo con otra persona...echándola ya mucho de menos.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno chicos espero que os haya gustado la entrega y que el nuevo Ranma os haya cautivado.

Es un Ranma que a mi también me hubiese gustado ver desde hace tiempo...bueno como siempre espero vuestros comentarios que me animan a escribir mas.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer mis historias, no os preocupéis...actualizare den poco tiempo.

Un saludo

atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	7. Los detalles son lo mas importante

CAPITULO 7_LOS DETALLES SON LO MAS IMPORTANTE

La noche del sábado transcurrió muy bien para la menor de los Tendo.

Sobretodo aquella conversación con Ranma la había dejado descolocada aunque sentía muchas ganas de volver a estar así con él.

Nunca antes habían podido tener una conversación sobre sus pensamientos tan natural, sin enfados ni gritos.

Lo único que saco en claro en esa conversación es que ahora él estaba cambiando mucho mas que ella, pues esta si que ocultaba cosas que pensaba por no mostrar sus sentimientos. El miedo a ser de nuevo dañada le martirizaba e impedía liberar temores en su corazón.

Ahora mismo lo que anhelaba era saber mas sobre lo que pensaba Ranma, quería estar durante todo un día preguntándole una y mil dudas que tenia respecto a todos y cada unos de los comportamientos extraños hacia ella durante esos años donde convivieron juntos siendo prometidos.

La noche en la discoteca termina. Matsura y los demás chicos acompañan a sus respectivas "chicas" a su casa.

Akane pretendía que le acompañase un poco Yuka pero Matsura insistió en acompañarlas a ambas, pues su intención es quedarse a solas con Akane quien era algo que quería evitar.

Por fin dejan a Yuka en su casa y retoman el camino a la casa de la joven de los Tendo. No iban cogidos de la mano ni nada por la calle pero si muy pegados, la gente podría pensar que eran novios aunque no estuviesen agarrados por la aptitud con la que caminaban. Eso era algo que Matsura se encargaba de aparentar antes los demás que estuvieran por la calle y Akane se sentía molesta pero no quería ser brusca con el muchacho pues se sentía culpable por haberle dejado tirado un buen rato en la discoteca con Ranma...bastante tenia ya el chico...así que accedía a ello sin rechistar.

Iban caminando en silencio pero Matsura se encarga de que la muchacha no le de vueltas a la cabeza sobre el chico de la trenza y al menos mientras este el presente evadirla de esos pensamientos.

_¿Lo has pasado bien? ¿estaba muy bonita toda la discoteca con la decoración, verdad? _anima conversación Matsura.

_Si, estuvo muy bien. _dice simpaticamente la peliazul.

Hay de nuevo otro silencio incomodo en la pareja pero esta vez es Akane quien lo rompe.

_Oye...Matsura...yo siento mucho si lo de Ranma te ha sentado mal. Pero es que necesitaba hablar con él...ya sabes...para que estemos bien. Ya no tengo ningún contacto con él, pues vive en su casa fuera de Nerima y la única manera de comunicarme es en estas ocasiones. _se explica la joven de ojos castaños mirando tímidamente al suelo.

_No te preocupes...yo lo entiendo. Es normal. Sois buenos amigos al fin y al cabo habéis vivido bajo el mismo techo mucho tiempo...casi podría ser tu hermano. Espero que se hayan arreglado todos vuestros malentendidos.

_Gracias...si bueno...estamos bien. Muy bien. Creo que a partir de ahora las cosas irán mejor entre los dos.

_Akane.

_¿Si?

La pareja dejan de caminar y se quedan mirando al frente el uno al otro.

_¿Tu...estas enamorada de él? _dice con temblor en la voz Matsura.

_Si alguna vez estuve enamorada de él...pero ahora...no se que siento hacia él. Necesito tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos.

_¿Entonces si?

_No lo se...ni tampoco creo que sirva de nada, ya no estamos prometidos y rompimos por nuestra propia iniciativa...ademas esos últimos años que estábamos aun prometidos cada uno iba por su lado y ya dejo de interesarme.

_Vaya...eso es muy alentador para mi...

_¿Por que?

_Porque eso significaría que al menos tengo una oportunidad. _miran sonriendo a su chica.

_Bueno Matsura yo...es que tengo miedo a comenzar algo con nadie porque...estoy confusa.

_¿Pero la discusión con Ranma te ayudo en algo?

_Si...y no. estoy mas confundida. Pensaba que antes de esa discusión ya no había sentimientos de por medio con él...pero...parece que aun están ahí.

_¿Entonces...aun le quieres?

_Pues no lo se. Estoy muy dudosa. No se si lo que le tengo es cariño de haber vivido con él tantos años...o otra cosa... _dice angustiada mirando hacia otro lado sabiendo muy bien que es lo que realmente siente pero que no quiere confesar a su pretendiente.

Matsura se acerca a ella de nuevo y la coge por los hombros dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

La menor de los Tendo lo mira sorprendida y asustada por su reacción temiéndose algo que no quisiera que sucediera.

_Akane...

_¿Si?

_Tu...me gustas...me gustas mucho. Yo no se si al menos te atraigo como chico pero que sepas que me gustaría intentarlo contigo. Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta. _dice Matsura muy tímido mirándola a los ojos.

_Matsura...yo es que no estoy segura de que vayan a ir las cosas bien. Pero...que sepas que lo tendré en cuenta.

_¿Quieres que tengamos una cita tu y yo solos?

_Yo es que...Matsura...no estoy segura...

_¿Te gusto?

_Si, claro. Eres un chico guapo, amable...simpático...pero es que yo no estoy preparada para una relación ahora.

_Pero si no te estoy pidiendo una relación, te estoy pidiendo una cita.

_Por favor Matsura...no me lo pongas mas difícil. Si un día quiero tener una cita contigo entonces te lo pediré yo misma. _le dice sonriendo.

_Esta bien... _dice muy desanimado el pobre chico.

_Muchas gracias por pedírmelo a mi. Con todas las chicas que deben de estar pilladas por ti. Es todo un halago... _

_No hay de que. La única que me interesa ahora mismo eres tu, así que...da igual...

_Gracias, me siento halagada. Por eso si un dia necesitas algo de mi no dudes en pedírmelo. ¿vale? _le dice amablemente la menor de los Tendo intentando despedirse.

_Pues si...lo cierto es que me gustaría pedirte algo... _le insinúa el chico.

La mediana de los Tendo estaba llegando a casa cuando ve a la pareja parados muy juntos hablando muy íntimamente y queda a espiar.

_Vaya vaya...parece que mi hermanita no pierde el tiempo... _sonríe con maldad la maquiavelica chica.

Mientras tanto la conversación sigue estando en pie, Akane nerviosa por lo que le va a pedir su afligido amigo quien se le acaba de declarar.

_Akane...

_Dime.

_Me gustaría que me dieras un beso.

_¿Como? _dice nerviosa la menor de los Tendo.

_Un beso.

_¿Un...beso? ¿porque quieres un beso?

_Por si no sales conmigo me gustaría tener al menos un beso de ti. Por favor...¿seria mucho pedir?

_Pero Matsura lo que me pides...es...es algo un poco...

_Por favor, solo es un beso.

_Ya claro solo es un beso pero...es que yo...no voy besando por ahí a cualquiera.

_¿Soy un cualquiera entonces?

_No estoy diciendo eso...

_¿Entonces?

_Matsura...no puedo darte un beso.

_¿Por que?

_Pues porque no somos nada, por eso...

El chico queda bastante desolado ante la mirada de pena de la pequeña de los Tendo. Irremediablemente la chica siente que ha abusado del chico al haber subestimado que le gustaba de veras y decide darle un beso en la mejilla.

La mediana de los Tendo hace una foto de la imagen, aunque no es lo que quería captar pues esperaba un beso de verdad pero le era suficiente para extorsionar o usarla para fines que complicarían la relación. Aunque no era lo que pretendía...quería sacar a su hermana la verdad con chantaje.

El joven Matsura le mira muy gratamente sorprendido con un tono rojizo en las mejillas mientras se acaricia el rostro con mimo recordando ese beso tierno.

Akane le sonríe con complicidad y se despide.

_Bueno yo me voy. Nos vemos en otra ocasión como hoy Matsura. ¡Hasta pronto! _toma el paso apresuradamente hacia su casa.

La peliazul llega a su casa y decide subir a su habitación intentando no hacer ruido pero hay alguien mas despierta quien le espera en el salón.

_Hola Akane. ¡vaya horas! _dice muy seria mirando al suelo.

_Nabiki...¿aun estas despierta?

_Acabo de llegar. Yo también he salido hoy con mis amigos...por cierto...¿no te han acompañado a casa? _cotillea a su pequeña hermana.

_Nabiki...hago artes marciales...se defenderme sola...

_Vaya pues no es muy cortes tu novio dejando a una chica sola por la calles a estas horas.

_¡No es mi novio! Solo es un amigo. _dice muy enfadada la joven de ojos castaños disgustada por haber sido espiada.

_¿Ah no? ¿Y ese beso que le has dado? _dice la maquiavelica hermana enseñándole la foto instantánea que llevaba consigo misma.

La peliazul ve indignada la foto y mira con odio a su hermana entrometida.

_Me da igual...eso solo ha sido un beso en la mejilla...no compromete a nada..y que sepas que no pienso darte ni un duro por esa foto. No me importa que hagas con ella como si quieres enseñársela a papa...me da igual. _intenta aparentar no importarle a la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Ah no? ¿Y que tal si se la enseño a Ranma? _dice haciéndose la interesante.

_¡Ni se te ocurra! _dice muy asustada y enfadada la peliazul encarándose a su hermana.

_Entonces...¿no quieres que se la enseñe a Ranma? ¿Por que?

_Porque a él no le importa a quien veo o dejo de ver, a quien beso o no. Cada uno esta haciendo su vida, ¿entiendes?

_Pues entonces no debería de importarte que te viera en esa situación con él, si ya no estáis prometidos ni sois nada.

_Pero no quiero que la vea...no es asunto suyo.

_¿Así que si que te importa que la vea, eh? ¿porque? Es que aun le quieres hermanita...seguro que es eso...o a lo mejor es que puede que en verdad tenga razones para enfadarse de verte haciendo manitas con otros chicos. _dice muy malvadamente picando mucho a su hermana pequeña que esta cada vez mas cabreada.

_¡Nabiki! ¡Dame esa foto! ¡Ya!

_No...dime la verdad y no se la enseñare a nadie... ¿el sábado te liaste con ese chico o tal vez fue con otro que también conozco...?

_¡Ah Nabiki por dios dame esa foto! O te...o te juro que... _se acerca amenazante a su hermana mediana.

_No pienso dártela hasta que me cuentes la verdad. ¿por que te importa que Ranma lo sepa? ¿pasaste la noche con Ranma, verdad? _insiste a su afligida hermana.

Akane agacha su rostro y oculta las lagrimas que chorrean como fuentes de sus ojos reconociendo así el daño que su hermana ahora mismo le estaba procesando.

Nabiki le mira bastante sorprendida por la reacción de su hermana pequeña y por instantes se siente culpable por haberle hecho esa extorsión.

_Esta bien Nabiki...lo has conseguido y espero que estés contenta...si...el sábado aquel que no dormí en casa estuve con Ranma toda la noche. Me lie con Ranma y el asunto se nos fue mucho de las manos llegando mucho mas lejos de lo que nunca habíamos sido capaces de llegar...pero es que estábamos borrachos y la bebida nos sentó mal. No queremos que ese tropezón que tuvimos ahora mismo nos influya en nuestra nueva vida. Por favor...no le enseñes la foto. _dice llorando la pobre Akane.

La mediana de los Tendo se acerca a su hermana y le levanta el rostro cogiéndola de la barbilla.

_Akane...esto que te he hecho es porque quiero ayudarte. Quiero ayudaros...no he querido en ningún momento chantajearte, solo quería que confiaras en mi para que no te guardaras todo eso que llevas ocultando. Créeme...no voy a enseñársela a Ranma, no era mi intención desde un principio, la foto desde el primer momento que la hice fue con idea de chantajearte a ti para que me contaras que te ocurre...y si no me crees toma, aquí te dejo la foto. _dice la mediana de los Tendo dejando la foto en la mano de su hermana.

Akane mira la foto de nuevo y se la guarda en el bolsillo.

_¿Y ahora? ¿Confías mas en mi?

_Nabiki pero es que no quiero que nadie se entere. No queremos...

_Yo ya lo sabia pero quería que me lo contases tu.

_¿Como lo sabes?

_Ahhh...Akane...no sois muy listos. Los dos presentáis las mismas marcas, ninguno de los dos dormisteis anoche en vuestras casas. La marcha rápida repentina de Ranma y el hecho de que uses a ese pobre chico para aparentar cosas que no son para no levantar sospechas. Akane...si no te importa ese chico déjaselo claro no juegues con sus sentimientos dándole esperanzas...y lo mismo digo en cuanto a Ranma.

_¿Como? Si a Ranma no le he hecho nada malo...estamos separados. Ya no estamos prometidos no estoy haciendo nada malo si salgo con otros chicos, estoy en mi derecho Nabiki.

_Pues que yo sepa Ranma no esta saliendo con otras chicas, ademas...el otro día le vi en la universidad buscándote para hablar contigo, deduje que había pasado algo entre vosotros enseguida ademas de que el no lo oculta tanto como tu. Quizás lo poco que oculta es por miedo a la posible reacción de vuestros padres si se enterasen pero no parece molestarle lo que os ha pasado...mas bien pienso lo contrario. Y por la actuación el otro día aquí me di cuenta de que entre vosotros hay mucho mas de lo que antes había.

_Pero Nabiki...yo no puedo confiar en Ranma. Me hizo mucho daño dejándome en la boda, yo me he enfriado mucho y no se si siento lo mismo hacia él.

_No,...no sientes lo mismo...sientes mas.

_¡No! ¡No lo se! Estoy hecha un lio... _dice poniéndose las manos en la cabeza agobiada la peliazul.

_Akane...Ranma esta cambiando...se esta haciendo mayor y esta empezando a percatarse de lo que realmente le importa. Dale una oportunidad y no lo estropees saliendo con otros chicos que ademas ni te gustan ni te interesan.

_Nabiki...yo no me fio...estaba muy bien hasta que paso lo del sábado... ¿porque demonios tuvo que pasar eso? Ahora no estoy bien...estaba haciendo mi vida con mis amigos en la universidad, me estaba sintiendo mejor al no verle de esa forma y no me sentía tan miserable de querer a una persona que menosprecio mi vida en Jusenkyo. No estoy segura de que quiera darle una oportunidad al menos que el cambio sea evidente.

_Pues tu misma. Pero al menos si no le quieres dar a él una oportunidad dátela a ti misma. _dice Nabiki despidiéndose de su hermana ya arrastrada por el cansancio.

_Nabiki...gracias por preocuparte por mi...por...por nosotros.

_¿Nosotros?

_Por mi y por Ranma. Se que Ranma te preocupa también. Te cae bien...siempre te gusto mucho como cuñado. Lo sé.

_Bueno no te estoy diciendo que le perdones porque de hecho se porto como un verdadero imbécil siempre contigo pero...al menos escúchale lo que quiera decirte.

_¿Has hablado con él? ¿Te ha dicho algo de nosotros dos? ¿O...de mi? _pregunta intrigada la menor de los Tendo.

_¡Buenas noches Akane! Que descanses. _se despide sin querer responder a las preguntas de su hermana.

La menor de los Tendo se queda pensativa en lo que le dijo su hermana. Se dio cuenta de que Nabiki quería que fuera ella quien lo averiguase. Y al mismo tiempo se percato de que Ranma ya había hablado con ella de sus intenciones al parecer.

Aunque al principio lo había pasado mal, lo cierto es que ahora al tener a su hermana de confidente le había ayudado a desahogarse un poco sintiéndose mas aliviada.

Pasan los días y la peliazul sigue sin saber del chico de la trenza. Cada día que pasaba sentía mas ganas y curiosidad por verle. Llegó de nuevo el fin de semana y quedó con sus amigos a la discoteca, pero...Ranma no aparecía. Sus ilusiones seguían desvaneciéndose y sus ansias por volver a escuchar la voz de su amado le podían.

Ya había pasado mas de 1 semana y la pequeña de los Tendo miraba el teléfono con fervor.

Sentía ganas de llamar a Ranma para ver como estaba y de paso...escuchar su voz, pero volvía a recordar lo que le había prometido su ex y se moría de ganas por hacerlo colgando el teléfono con mucha fuerza de voluntad para no ceder ante sus sentimientos que aun no quería reconocer.

En cambio en casa de los Saotome. Ranma hace su vida normal aunque su plan estaba trazado aun estaba esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su ex prometida.

Quería saber si su estrategia había funcionado de aquella intrusión en la discoteca y haber llamado la curiosidad de su amada ante él despertando sentimientos, pero aun no tenia señales de ello...

El joven de la trenza se encontraba en el baño recién lavado secándose con una toalla se miraba en el espejo.

_Que tozuda sigues siendo...voy a tener que ir de nuevo a buscarte...va a ser difícil pero...no voy a perderte. _pensaba para si mismo.

El verano ya había comenzado. Akane estaba preparando planes con sus amigos los universitarios para hacer picnis y salidas especiales a lugares exóticos.

Cada día que pasaba la menor de los Tendo ya pensaba que Ranma se había olvidado de su promesa y de nuevo comenzaba a recomponer su vida.

Una de las tantas mañanas que la joven salia a correr seguía como siempre haciendo el mismo recorrido que siempre solía hacer.

Recorría el rio entero hasta llegar al parque y allí hacer unos estiramientos, descansar un poco, beber agua y volver a casa.

Cuando llega al parque estaba extasiada, ya hacia mucho calor y se sienta un rato antes de tener que irse cuando ya haya mucho sol y no se pueda estar ahí.

Tan entusiasmada en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de que alguien se acercaba a ella sabiendo de que estaba ahí.

Un chasquido de ramas secas del parque puso en guardia a la menor de los Tendo sobresaltándose.

_¿Quien anda ahí? _dice muy nerviosa la peliazul.

_Hola Akane...soy yo...

Ante ella aparece Ranma vestido con sus ropajes habituales mirándola como si hiciera tiempo que la estuviera esperando.

_¿Ranma? ¿Que...que haces aquí a estas horas? Tu nunca te levantas tan temprano.

El joven de la trenza portaba una bolsa de papel con unos buñuelos calientes recién horneados. Akane podía olerlos y un ruido en su estomago suena.

_¿Buñuelos? ¿Son...buñuelos? _pregunta intrigada mirándolo.

El joven Saotome se sienta a su lado en el banco que estaba descansando la chica y le ofrece abriendo la bolsa con amabilidad.

_Si...son los buñuelos que siempre te han gustado de la plaza de Nerima. He ido bien pronto a cogerlos, ya sabes que tienen mucha popularidad y se terminan pronto. Están recién hechos...puedes coger cuantos quieras. _le ofrece amablemente.

La peliazul mira con delicia los apreciados buñuelos y seguidamente coge uno de ellos comiéndoselo con ansia.

Ranma la miraba contento y embelesado. Aquella imagen de la chica feliz y dulce comiéndose lo que siempre había querido ella desde hace tanto tiempo le enternecía y hacia que la quisiera cada vez mas.

La joven Tendo muy feliz sonríe a su ex con gratitud y sigue comiendo disfrutando del sabor de sus buñuelos favoritos.

El chico de la trenza también come alguno de ellos pero no sin dejar de mirarla atentamente.

_Hacia...tanto tiempo que no comía estos buñuelos...muchas gracias Ranma. Ha sido todo un detalle en traérmelos, ya ni me acordaba de ellos. _le agradece a su ex prometido.

_Sabia que te haría ilusión. Se que desde hace años querías que madrugásemos para ir a comerlos juntos, pero como siempre he sido un vago estúpido nunca lo hice...así que quería darte una sorpresa y ahorrarte el madrugon para traértelos yo mismo.

_Gracias Ranma... _le sonríe con dulzura.

La peliazul había disfrutado tanto comiendo los buñuelos que resultaba graciosa verla con toda la cara manchada del azúcar que estos portaba. Ranma la miraba divertidamente mientras ella ni siquiera se había percatado.

_Akane...tienes...azúcar en la cara. Déjame que te la limpie. _dice sacando unas de las servilletas de papel que también le habían dado en la bolsa de los buñuelos.

_¡Oh vaya! _ríe con vergüenza.

El joven de la trenza le coge el mentón con una de sus manos levantandoselo y le limpia la cara con suavidad mientras ambos se miraban embobados.

A los dos se les pasaba muchas cosas por la cabeza pero ninguno osaba penetrar la barrera que ellos mismos tenían forjada desde hace tiempo, y mucho menos Akane.

Finalmente el ojiazul termina de limpiar el bello rostro de su ex prometida y le sonríe con complicidad.

_Ranma...lo que has hecho hoy...no me lo esperaba. Muchas gracias.

_De nada. Me gusta que te guste. Me ha encantado verte disfrutar comiéndote tus buñuelos favoritos. _sonríe agradecido.

_No...

_¿?

_No quería decir eso...quería decir que...que...me ha gustado mucho que me trajeras los buñuelos.

_Me alegro. A valido entonces la pena madrugar...ademas sabia que estarías sin desayunar...tienes esa manía desde siempre de desayunar después del entrenamiento. Sabia que estarías muerta de hambre.

_Ranma...

_Dime Akane.

_¿Tu...has hablado con Nabiki de nosotros?

_¡Vaya! Te lo ha dicho...sera chivata... _murmura disgustado.

_No pasa nada. Dime la verdad te prometo que no me enfadare.

_Si..la vi un día que fui a buscarte a la universidad y me sonsaco que nos liamos con sus estúpidas y extorsionantes preguntas.

_No pasa nada. No estoy enfadada de hecho yo ya se lo he contado, pues visto lo visto era inútil ocultárselo mas tiempo. Ademas...después me sentí aliviada.

El joven de la trenza sonríe contento mirándola con complicidad.

_Bueno...Akane yo me tengo que marchar. Tengo cosas que hacer... _dice levantándose con desgana.

La menor de los Tendo también se levanta y se dispone a marcharse aunque sentía muchas ganas de quedarse con su ex prometido mas tiempo, pues esta vez con esa actitud le encantaba hablar con él.

Ambos quedan de pie mirándose sin saber como actuar pero ninguno de los dos hace nada mas, de modo que vuelven a intentar separarse despidiéndose formalmente.

_Hasta luego Akane, me alegro de que te haya gustado los buñuelos. _se despide amablemente el chico de la trenza.

_Gracias Ranma a ti. ¡Hasta pronto! _se despide agitando un brazo alegremente.

La silueta del joven Saotome se va alejando lentamente mientras la menor de los Tendo tiene una lucha interior pensando en decirle algo antes de volver a perderle de vista mas días, no soportaba estar de nuevo esperándolo y sentía que era la ocasión para intentar verse mas con él.

Su curiosidad por el cambio que estaba dando creía mas y esa escena de los buñuelos era un claro paso hacia sus intenciones de agradarle.

_¡Ranma espera! _reclama la pequeña Tendo al joven de la trenza quien se detiene enseguida mirandola contento.

La peliazul recorre rápido los escasos centímetros que Ranma se había alejado acercándose mucho a el chico.

_Oye Ranma...quería pedirte algo...

_Dime Akane. _le mira esperanzado.

_Que me gustaría...bueno...hace días que pensaba en...en...me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría... ir conmigo al cine o a tomar algo y así poder...hablar un poco mas. Ya sabes...sin gente alrededor los dos solos...

_Akane...en las cafeterías y cines esta lleno de gente. _dice haciéndose el gracioso poniendo a su ex prometida en una aprieto.

_Bueno lo que quería decir...sin conocidos, sin amigos. _dice muy avergonzada la joven peliazul.

_Estaría estupendo. Me gusta la idea. _sonríe el pequeño Saotome.

_¿Cuando...querrías? ¿o cuando puedes?

_Pues cuando tu digas, tu eres la chica ocupada con los amigos.

_¿Quedamos el viernes entonces?

_¿A donde? ¿a...tu casa? _dice nervioso el joven de la trenza.

_No...en mi casa mejor no... _se escusa la joven peliazul.

_Pero...¿por que? es que... ¿no nos podemos llevar bien?

_¿Bien? Ranma van a pensar todo menos eso...

_¿Y desde cuando te importa eso?

_No, si no me importa.

_¿Entonces?

_No...nada.

_¿Akane? ¿que pasa?

_Nada nada. No te preocupes...Oye que si no quieres que quedemos no pasa nada. Yo lo entiendo.

_¡No no! Tengo muchas ganas de ir contigo a donde sea.

_Entonces quedamos en otro sitio mejor...

_Esta bien...nos veremos en otro sitio..._¿Donde quedamos entonces? _dice resignado.

_Quedamos en este parque a las 7. ¿te viene bien?

_Claro claro. Nos vemos entonces el viernes a esa hora. ¡Hasta el viernes Akane! _se despide con la mano mientras sale de allí corriendo.

_¡Hasta el viernes Ranma! _se despide mientras ve con cariño a su ex prometido alejándose.

Ahora Akane había visto que Ranma estaba haciendo por cambiar cosas y comenzaba a mostrarle sus detalles que siempre le han agradado de él, los pocos que ha tenido.

Ya ha dado un paso para iniciar al menos una relación distinta hasta la que ahora tenían.

La peliazul vuelve a su casa sumergida en sus pensamientos analizando la situación sobre lo que estaba esperando de Ranma. Estaba entusiasmada porque llegase el viernes y por fin salir con él a dar una vuelta como siempre ha querido, pues ambos...iban a tener una cita, sin extorsiones ni mentiras, sin obligaciones ni mal intenciones...solo por su propia iniciativa.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno nueva entrega de la historia. Espero que os guste y que me pongáis vuestras opiniones al respecto sobre la trama.

Muchas gracias por leer mis historias.

Un saludo

atentamente

chica de la trenza ^-^


	8. ¿Y ahora que?

CAPITULO 6_¿Y AHORA QUE?

Los muchachos pasan el resto de la semana tranquilos. Akane estaba ansiosa porque llegara el viernes para seguir disfrutando del cambio de Ranma.

El jueves por la noche queda Akane con sus amiga Yuka a tomar un helado y hablan de sus planes para el fin de semana.

_Akane...¿esta sábado a donde vamos? _dice Yuka muy animada.

_Pues...no se...no tengo pensado nada. _dice la peliazul pensativa en su cita del viernes.

_¿Quieres que vayamos a pasar el fin de semana al campamento de la playa? Estaría bien... ¿nos animamos?

_Este fin de semana no puedo...

_Jooo, por favor vamos a pasarlo bien, ya veras.

_No puedo tengo un compromiso.

_¿Con quien? ¿Tus padres quizás te quieren prometer a otro chico? _bromea la picarona amiga de la menor de los Tendo.

_Muy graciosa...pues no. No es con mi familia.

_¿Entonces?

_Es con Ranma. _dice seria mirando a su amiga con determinación.

_¿Con...Ranma?

_Si, hace unos días vino a verme por la mañana en mis entrenamientos matutinos y le pedi una cita...

_¿Tu? ¿Le has pedido una cita, tu?

_Si, yo.

_Akane no aprendes, ¿eh? _le reprimenda a su amiga.

_Pero es que tuvo un detalle muy bonito conmigo, es posible que este cambiando y que en realidad le importe en serio. No tiene ninguna obligación conmigo ahora no soy su prometida ni vive en mi casa así que...no tiene la necesidad de quedar bien con nadie. Creo que lo que hace es algo altruista y que realmente lo siente de veras. _dice pensativa recordando la ultima acción de su ex prometido.

_¿Y el que te ha dicho?

_Pues si naturalmente.

_¿Y se ha sorprendido?

_Un poco...pero bueno parecía contento de la cita.

_¿Y a donde vais?

_Pues no lo se, nunca hemos tenido ninguna cita así que no se a que sitios le gusta ir a Ranma. _dice con un rubor en las mejillas.

_¿Y el sábado?

_El sábado...¿que?

_El sábado si que quedas con nosotros, nos vamos a la playa por la noche. Te vienes.

_¿que playa?

_Pues te doy al dirección del campamento donde vamos a estar.

_Así que ya lo tenias programado por lo que veo, ¿verdad? _le dice riéndose la peliazul.

_Si...es que siempre he querido ir a ese sitio. Se lo he dicho a los demás y todos quieren ir...por favor pásate el sábado por la noche que haremos una fiesta...por favor...

_Bueno veré que puedo hacer... _dice resignada.

Las grandes amigas terminan su conversación y se van a sus respectivas casas. Yuka le da una tarjeta a con la dirección del hotel donde iban a estar incluido Matsura.

_¡Toma! No me falles. _se despide su amiga.

_Esta bien...si puedo ir lo haré. _hasta luego Yuka.

_¡Nos vemos el sábado! Ahhh, pásalo bien con Ranma...ya me cuentas... _dice guiñando un ojo.

La menor de los Tendo se sonroja mientras se imagina su cita con Ranma.

Emprende su camino a casa dando un buen paseo pensando en como ira todo con su ex prometido.

En casa de los Tendo llega una visita inesperada de Ranma quien pensaba ansiosamente hablar con su ex prometida. Había ido con la excusa de pedirle un libro a su amada y poder calmar sus dudas sobre el porque no quería que fuera a recogerla allí.

Toca a la puerta y una alegre Kasumi le recibe muy amable.

_¡Ranma! ¡Cuanto me alegro de verte! Pasa dentro. _invita a su ex cuñado.

Ranma entra bastante tenso a la casa y miraba a todos lados para ver quien se encontraba ahí.

_¿A que se debe tu visita? ¿Quieres tomar algo? _se ofrece siempre amable la mayor de los Tendo.

_Yo es que...venia a pedirle a Akane un libro que necesito... ¿esta...ella en casa? _pregunta buscando a su ex prometida por la estancia.

_No, se ha ido con una amiga a tomar un helado, pero no tardara en volver supongo. ¿quieres esperarla?

_Bueno...

_¡Hola Ranma hijo! _saluda su ex suegro que sale de su habitación.

_Hola señor Soun.

_¿a que has venido hijo? Este sábado por la noche nos vamos al balneario con tus padres, ¿vienes tu también? _dice muy amable Soun.

_Pues venia...a pedirle un libro a Akane. Pero bueno que si no esta pues...pues vendré en otro momento...

_¿Quieres que se lo pida a Akane y se doy a tus padres el sábado?

_Es que tengo un poco de prisa...ademas yo no voy a ir al balneario...tengo cosas que hacer... _dice muy nervioso agobiado por lo que oculta el joven.

_¿Quieres subir a su habitación a buscarlo tu mismo? _pregunta Soun.

_¿Yo? ¿Y si le sienta mal a Akane?

_Sube hombre sube. No pasa nada...si ya te conoces donde guarda las cosas... ve a buscarlo tu mismo. _anima a su ex yerno.

_Esta bien...subiré a cogerlo un momento. _dice mientras se apresura hasta arriba.

El chico de la trenza decide subir antes de que averigüen de que en realidad quiere hablar a su ex sobre la cita.

Entra en la habitación de Akane e intenta buscar algún libro con que excusarse.

Mira por todas las estanterías y cajones para encontrar algo que le sirva de pretexto pero no da con nada.

El chico esta desesperado buscando por todos lados y busca por el escritorio donde su ex prometida hace sus deberes del instituto.

Encima del escritorio encuentra una tarjeta de un hotel donde ponía a modo de dedicatoria.

"_**Y no te olvides de dejarte los sábados para mi, te espero en el hotel este sábado por la noche. No faltes a la cita...**_"

Ranma mira decepcionado la tarjeta y la deja donde estaba. Muy celoso sigue buscando mas cosas abriendo los cajones de su escritorio y ahí encuentra la foto que le hizo Nabiki a Akane dando un beso a Matsura. Sus ojos se humedecen y arruga casi sin querer la foto del enfado que llevaba.

El joven de la trenza respira hondo soportando sus celos y las ganas de salir corriendo por la venta pero reflexiona y toma aliento para recuperar la compostura.

Un vez se calma los nervios coge el primer libro que deduce que habrá leído su amada varias veces y sale de la habitación.

Baja al salón y se despide de todos, su rostro había cambiado notablemente y se le notaba bastante triste.

La familia le despide en la puerta y el joven de la trenza abandona rápidamente la casa de los Tendo.

La peliazul finalmente llega tarde a casa y se precipita a dormir a su habitación.

Llega el viernes tan deseado por la pequeña de los Tendo. Su cita que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando estaba llegando y no veía el momento de volver a estar con Ranma.

La comida con la familia se hace amena, a ella se la nota contenta y los demás hablaban de sus planes para el fin de semana.

_¿Akane quieres venirte con nosotros a un balneario? _pregunta Kasumi alegre.

_¿Cuando?

_Mañana sábado. Nos vamos con los Saotome. ¿te vienes? _dice Soun a su hija.

_No...lo siento tengo planes. _dice muy sonrojada.

_Ahh, bueno...pues nos vamos todos.

Ansiosa por la llegada de la hora la joven se va preparando la vestimenta apropiada para sorprender a su amado.

Pronto llega la hora de quedar y cuando comienza a vestirse suena el teléfono.

Kasumi es quien lo coge y avisa a su hermana pequeña.

_¡Akane es para ti! ¡Por favor ponte! _avisa a su hermana pequeña.

Akane suspira pensando que no fuera la pesada de su amiga Yuka insistiendole en ir a la playa a pasar el sábado, pues no le apetecía..ella tenia otros planes probablemente para el sábado también con la misma persona con la que estaba quedando ese día.

Baja deprisa para terminar cuanto antes con la llamada y se se pone muy ilusionada al teléfono.

_¿Diga?

_Akane...soy yo. Ranma.

_¿Ranma?

_Si.

_¿Que pasa?

_Yo...te llamaba para decirte que quiero suspender la cita. _se le nota triste.

_¿Por que? ¿Que pasa? ¿te pasa algo? _dice angustiada.

_No...simplemente que...no me apetece ir...lo siento. Tenia que haberte avisado antes pero es que...me sabia mal. Pero tampoco quiero mentirte.

_¿No te apetece? ¿porque?

_Quizás prefieras salir con tus amigos.

_¿Como?

_No quiero ser el chico de los viernes, lo siento. Ve mañana con Matsura y pásalo bien. No es necesario que quedes bien conmigo por el detalle de los buñuelos.

_¿Ranma porque me dices eso?

_Buenas noches Akane. Nos vemos. _cuelga el teléfono el chico de la trenza.

La menor de los Tendo se contiene las lagrimas debido a que su hermana mayor estaba pendiente de lo que hablaba y cuelga el teléfono muy desanimada.

_¿Akane pasa algo?

_No nada...

_Lo siento se me ha olvidado decirte que Ranma estuvo ayer aquí. _dice muy nerviosa tapándose la boca con una mano.

_¿Como? ¿ayer vino aquí?

_Si...vino a pedirte un libro.

_¿A pedirme...un libro?

_Si, subió el mismo a la habitación a cogerlo. Perdona si no te lo he dicho antes pero es que...

La menor de los Tendo sube corriendo las escaleras antes de explotar a llorar y se mete en su habitación echándose inmediatamente para desahogar su llanto.

La peliazul dedica el resto de su noche a encerrarse en su cuarto, no quiso salir ni a cenar ni a nada. Sus ojos estaban tan hinchados por haber llorado que no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado.

La mayor de los Tendo estaba bastante preocupada por su hermana. Había deducido por la llamada de Ranma y los gestos de Akane que algo había pasado entre los jóvenes. Pero decide dejar a su hermana descansar para hablar con ella cuando este mas serena al día siguiente.

Llega la mañana siguiente. La familia de los Tendo estaban preparándose para salir al balneario con el matrimonio Saotome.

Suena el teléfono y Nabiki avisa a Akane.

La menor de los Tendo baja corriendo esperanzada de que fuera su amado disculpándose o queriendo verla.

_¿Diga? _dice ansiosa.

_Akane. ¿vas a venir entonces esta noche? Estamos en el hotel...oye...esto es flipante tienes que venir a verlo. _dice muy contenta Yuka.

_Yuka...yo...es que no me encuentro con ganas.

_Mmm eso es porque tienes otros planes ¿verdad? Con un chico que lleva una trenza... ¿oye que tal anoche con tu cita?

_Yuka...ya hablamos en otro momento.

_¿Que pasa Akane? ¿es que hay alguien en casa?

_Si...por eso... Aunque se van a un balneario hasta mañana con los padres de Ranma.

_Pues entonces no te quedes sola esta noche y hablamos...venga anímate. _insiste su amiga.

_Esta bien...después iré.

_Venga no te quedes sola. Vente con nosotros y pásalo bien aunque sea un ratito estarás con tus amigos. Y nos cuentas que ha pasado. Te esperamos. _se despide su amiga colgando el teléfono.

_Hasta ahora. _se despide Akane muy desanimada.

Todos los inquilinos de la casa cargados con su equipaje se despiden de la peliazul quien los mira muy triste ocultando las ganas de llorar.

_¿Akane seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros? _insiste el señor de la casa.

_No papa. Ademas me voy con Yuka y los demás al hotel donde hay un campamento de verano con playa y todo...y pasare con ellos la noche. Mañana os veo. Pasadlo bien y darle recuerdos a la familia Saotome. _dice muy desanimada.

Kasumi la mira muy triste pensando que a su hermana le pasa algo, pero no quiere evidenciar a su hermana delante de la familia. Todos se van y Akane queda sola mirando la tele pensando en todo.

Llega la noche y se viste para ir al hotel donde su amiga le había citado. Coge la tarjeta y lee con cariño el mensaje de su amiga.

"_**Y no te olvides de dejarte los sábados para mi, te espero en el hotel este sábado por la noche. No faltes a la cita...**_"

_Esta bien Yuka...iré con vosotros...al fin y al cabo sois mis amigos. _dice con cariño.

Pronto llega a la cita con su amiga y todos la reciben muy contentos, sobretodo Matsura con esperanza de estar a solas con su chica.

Todos hacen juegos y lo pasan bien. Beben un poco aunque Akane tiene cuidado con la bebida porque sabe que es capaz de tonterías.

El caso es que todos están bastante entonados incluido Matsura que esta muy bebido.

Yuka intenta que Akane le cuente su cita del viernes con Ranma pero no ve el momento debido a que están todos delante.

Matsura le pide a Yuka que le deje a solas con su amiga peliazul y esta accede encantada imaginando que por la actitud de Akane por teléfono algo había pasado con el joven de la trenza y terminaría haciéndola daño.

Akane y Matsura quedan solos en la orilla de la playa. Hacia calor pero la brisa era fresca.

La menor de los Tendo estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, el pobre Matsura podía notar la tristeza de su chica e intentaba sacar conversación con ella.

_Akane, ¿que tal la cita de ayer?

_¿Que cita? _dice sonrojada.

_La que tenias con Ranma...

_Ah, no hubo cita. Ranma la suspendió.

_¿Por que?

_Pues por lo de siempre...imagino que le dio miedo y abandono...como siempre hace cuando va a pasar algo que le comprometa conmigo pues reacciona de esa forma y después cuando piensa que me va a perder también reacciona.

_No entiendo... ¿pero te dejo tirada en el ultimo momento?_dice Matsura pensativo.

_Si, unas horas antes me llamo, pero el día anterior vino a casa para decírmelo personalmente. Pero yo no estaba...y a mi familia les fue con la escusa de que iba a coger un libro.

_Vaya...lo siento mucho...pero se supone que él estaba cambiando ¿no?

_Estos días ha estado muy amable conmigo por eso le había dado una oportunidad...pero ha sido igual que siempre.

_Bueno pero ahora estas aquí con nosotros y nos ocuparemos que lo pases bien. Akane... _dice volviéndose hacia la chica.

El atractivo Matsura coge por los hombros a su amada encarando su rostro hacia el de él. Akane le mira muy asustada y sorprendida sabiendo quizás lo que le puede estar pidiendo y un rubor en sus mejillas va creciendo.

_Dime...Matsura.

_Yo no se que le ha hecho cambiar a Ranma de opinión pero yo no cambiaría de forma de pensar hacia ti por muchas barbaridades que hagas...me gustas Akane. Por favor...si tu me dieras una oportunidad te haría olvidar a ese Ranma de una vez por todas. Este verano lo pasaremos muy bien... _dice mientras le acaricia el rostro.

_Pero Matsura necesito tiempo...nos iremos viendo este verano pero es que aun es pronto...yo estoy aturdida... _dice tímidamente.

_Me conformare con que nos veamos los sábados... _dice mientras se va acercando al rostro de Akane lentamente.

La menor de los Tendo comienza a bajar los parpados para recibir el beso de Matsura cuando una luz ilumina su mente recordando algo.

Cuando el atractivo chico esta a punto de besarle ella frena el beso con una mano.

_¡Espera! ¿que has dicho? _dice apurada.

_Que nos veamos al menos los sábados. _le dice mirándole desconcertado.

La menor de los Tendo pensativa recuerda la conversación de Ranma por teléfono y lo que le había dicho su hermana mas el beso que le iba a dar Matsura y hace el puzzle que no lograba comprender sobre la actitud del chico de la trenza.

Flashback

_**_¿Diga? **_

_**_Akane...soy yo. Ranma.**_

_**_¿Ranma?**_

_**_Si.**_

_**_¿Que pasa?**_

_**_Yo...te llamaba para decirte que quiero suspender la cita. **_

_**_¿Por que? ¿Que pasa? ¿te pasa algo? **_

_**_No...simplemente que...no me apetece ir...lo siento. Tenia que haberte avisado antes pero es que...me sabia mal. Pero tampoco quiero mentirte.**_

_**_¿No te apetece? ¿porque? **_

_**_Quizás prefieras salir con tus amigos.**_

_**_¿Como?**_

_**_No quiero ser el chico de los viernes, lo siento. Ve mañana con Matsura y pásalo bien. No es necesario que quedes bien conmigo por el detalle de los buñuelos. **_

_**_¿Ranma porque me dices eso? **_

_**_Buenas noches Akane. Nos vemos. **_

Flashback Kasumi

_**_¿Akane pasa algo?**_

_**_No nada...**_

_**_Lo siento se me ha olvidado decirte que Ranma estuvo ayer aquí. _dice muy nerviosa tapándose la boca con una mano.**_

_**_¿Como? ¿ayer vino aquí?**_

_**_Si...vino a pedirte un libro.**_

_**_¿A pedirme...un libro?**_

_**_Si, subió el mismo a la habitación a cogerlo. Perdona si no te lo he dicho antes pero es que...**_

_¡Mierda! Ya se que demonios le ha pasado. ¡Dios! ¿Como no me he dado cuenta antes? _dice cogiéndose el rostro con agobio.

_¿Que pasa Akane? _dice Matsura alarmado.

_¡Tengo que salir de aquí! _dice la joven de los Tendo apresurándose recogiendo sus cosas al hotel.

_¿Akane que pasa? ¿A donde vas? _corre Matsura tras ella.

_Lo siento, tengo que irme. Tengo algo importante que hacer. ¡Hasta luego Matsura! _se despide la menor de los Tendo corriendo hacia el hotel dejando al pobre chico solo en la playa.

La joven peliazul entra corriendo al hotel y coge sus cosas, busca a su amiga Yuka que estaba con un chico del hotel hablando amigablemente.

Su amiga la mira apurada y se imagina que algo le ha pasado a su amiga con Matsura.

_¿Akane que pasa?

_Me voy Yuka. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Gracias por la invitación! _dice mientras se apresura para salir de allí.

_¿pero que pasa? ¿a donde vas?

_A buscar a alguien...

_¿A quien?

_Ya lo sabes. Tengo que ir a hablar con él.

_Pero Akane, espera que te acompañemos alguien, es muy tarde para que te vuelvas sola a casa. _grita a su amiga.

_¡No te preocupes Yuka! Se defenderme. Ya te llamo y te cuento. ¡Hasta luego! _sale corriendo a toda prisa.

Mientras todos los amigos estaban en el hotel disfrutando de la acampada quedando atrás un deprimido Matsura, la menor de los Tendo corría desesperadamente hacia casa de los Saotome sabiendo que podría encontrarse Ranma dentro ya que sus padres se habían ido al balneario con su familia.

_¡Tengo que hablar contigo Ranma! ¡No es lo que piensas!_hablaba para si misma.

El camino es largo pero finalmente la peliazul llega a la casa de su ex prometido. Por las ventanas deduce que o no hay nadie o que Ranma esta durmiendo ya. Son las 2 de la mañana casi y no hay nadie por la calle. Ha cogido un taxi que le dejo cerca pero esta agotada y exhausta de haber corrido para llegar en cuanto antes...pero por mala suerte cuando ha llegado ya estaba dormido.

_Las luces están apagadas... ¿y si Ranma también se ha ido al balneario? Umm aunque mis padres no me han dicho que él iba... ¿y si toco la puerta? Bueno en tal caso lo despertare...como no estarán sus padres no podrán asustarse... _piensa mirando hacia la puerta de casa con decisión.

Con las manos temblorosas la menor de los Tendo toca la puerta despacio.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta insiste tocando mas veces hasta que de pronto ve una luz que se enciende dentro de la casa.

_¡Dios! Si que esta. _piensa nerviosa.

La puerta se abre y ante ella aparece un Ranma con sueño. Estaba con su típica indumentaria veraniega para dormir, unos calzones y su pectoral al aire mostrando todos sus encantos masculinos.

Con una de sus manos se limpia los ojos esperándose bastante asustado, como si no se creyera que su amada esta ahí delante de la puerta de su casa. Le mira bastante asustado y sorprendido.

_¿Akane? ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas? ¿te ha ocurrido algo? _dice un poco malhumorado.

_Ranma...yo...venia a hablar contigo. _dice mientras le brotan lagrimas en los ojos.

_¿Akane que demonios ocurre? ¿te han hecho algo? _pregunta preocupado.

La menor de los Tendo le mira con tristeza e inesperadamente lo abraza efusivamente rompiendo a llorar. El joven de la trenza impresionado sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y se deja abrazar levantando las manos hacia arriba sin querer tocarla, pues aun estaba enfadado con la joven por aquella foto y tarjeta del hotel con la dedicatoria.

_¡Te quiero Ranma! Me da igual lo que pienses. _dice desesperada llorando.

_Akane...

_Se que estas enfadado pero no es lo que piensas. Yo...ayer tenia tantas ganas de quedar contigo...pero como siempre hiciste suposiciones apresuradas sobre las cosas que viste...porque eres un celoso estúpido.

El chico de la trenza sigue callado dejándose abrazar sin corresponderle pensativo en sus palabras.

La menor de los Tendo va soltando a su ex prometido y sigue con su discurso mirándole a la cara quien la aparta mirando hacia un lado.

_Ranma... ¿sigues enfadado?

_...

_¡Por favor dime algo! _insiste a su amado.

_...

_Se que has hecho un esfuerzo muy grande por demostrarme que estas cambiando. Yo intento también cambiar, y de hecho aun desconfío de ti pero no puedo evitar quererte a pesar de todo. Entre Matsura y yo no hay nada, nunca hubo nada. La única persona que me importa eres tu, lo que pasa es que quería que me respetaras. Tenia miedo de que me volvieses a dejar sola...

_...

_Ranma...

_...

_Bueno yo...no quiero molestarte mas. Tenia que decirte lo que sentía si no explotaba. Ahora puedo irme a dormir a casa tranquila sabiendo que sabes lo mucho que me importas. Buenas noches y siento haberte despertado. _dice la joven de los Tendo mientras se dispone a salir de la entrada de la casa.

Cuando la peliazul esta a punto de marcharse nota como una mano fuerte le agarra el brazo con dureza zarandeándola hacia él.

La chica muy asustada es sorprendida por un abrazo devuelto por el chico de la trenza quien la aprieta fuerte contra él.

_¿Ranma? _se sorprende.

_...

Akane se va apartando aunque le cuesta, pero cuando parece que lo consigue una de las manos de Ranma la coge de la nuca para llevársela a la boca besándola apasionadamente.

Los ojos de la joven se secan de la impresión y se deja llevar cediendo en los intentos de zafarse de su amado quien la aprieta fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Con el cuerpo de la joven de ojos castaños cierran la puerta empujándola y sin aun soltarse se dirigen besándose apasionadamente hasta el dormitorio del chico de la trenza.

La pareja se besan mientras se van liberando de las ropas que portaban, exceptuando Ranma que solo llevaba los shorts y quedan desnudos dándose mimos por todo el cuerpo como hubiesen querido hacer todos esos días desde incluso antes de que pasara lo de aquel sábado que no hizo mas que desencadenar lo que ambos tanto deseaban desde hace tiempo.

Terminaron haciéndolo toda la noche, exhaustos terminan al alba y aun con mucho sueño permanecen por bastante tiempo tumbados acariciándose el rostro mientras se miran con cariño.

Sin decir una palabra, la menor de los Tendo cerraba los ojos sintiendo como la mano de su prometido tocaba su rostro relajándola. Ella sonreía en respuesta a esos mimos que le proporcionaba el joven y este al mismo tiempo la observaba con amor suspirando.

No tarda mucho en amanecer pues ya cuando la peliazul había llegado a casa del joven Saotome era muy tarde y aunque habían aprovechado mucho la noche estando los padres del chico fuera se les había pasado rápidamente.

Un silencio hacia que la pareja descansara en paz en sus brazos, pero de nuevo necesitaban hablar de lo que habían repetido de nuevo esa noche.

_Ranma...

_Dime.

_¿Ahora que?

_No entiendo. ¿ahora que, de que? _dice mientras sigue acariciando el rostro de su amada.

_Pues que...lo hemos vuelto a hacer...y nos hemos dicho lo que nunca nos habíamos dicho...

_Te equivocas.

_¿Mhh?

_Siempre nos hemos dicho que nos queríamos pero de otras formas. _le dice sonriendo.

_¿Tu crees?

_Si.

_¿Entonces te da igual que te diga que te quiero a que te llame estúpido engreído?

_Jajaja. Si lo prefieres así...me vale con que estés siempre conmigo. _ríe el chico.

_Ranma... ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?

_¿Que quieres decir?

_Pues que nosotros...no estamos ya prometidos y mira lo que hemos hecho...lo hemos hecho mal, esto deberíamos de haberlo hecho cuando estábamos como novios. No esta bien...

_¿Desde cuando has tenido esos pensamientos tan antiguos? Pensaba que estabas en contra de esas costumbres tontas de nuestros padres.

_Ranma...¿que piensas?

_Lo único que pienso es que quiero estar contigo así siempre. Me da igual como lo hagamos pero no quiero volver a perderte. Si tengo que esperar a que termines tus estudios lo haré.

_Ranma... _dice muy emocionada.

_¿Tu que quieres, Akane?

_Yo...

El ruido de la puerta de casa se oye y unas voces que vienen del salón saludan con alegría.

_Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaa hijo ya estamos en casa. _saluda gritando la señora Nodoka Saotome.

Los rostros de agobio de ambos jóvenes se tornan de rojo ardiente y la menor de los Tendo se tapa con la sabana hasta arriba.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno este capitulo nuevo es un poco mas extenso. Ya que he tardado en actualizar por lo menos que hayan escenas que gusten y diálogos.

Un saludo y espero vuestras rewiews.

Muchas gracias por leer mis historias.

Atentamente

chica de la trenza ^-^


	9. La que se avecina

CAPITULO 9_LA QUE SE AVECINA

Los ruidos de los jóvenes nerviosos en las habitaciones eran cada vez mas evidentes.

Los pasos de los padres de Ranma cada vez eran mas sonoros en el pasillo cerca de la habitación de los tortolitos asustados.

Un piqueteo en la puerta hace que ambos se miren aun tapados con la sabana apurados.

_¿Ranma? ¿Estas dormido aun? _sonaba amable la voz de Nodoka.

_Si, espera que ahora salgo.

Ambos chicos se miran con resignación. Akane mira triste al suelo al saber que va a ser descubierta y Ranma lo detecta mirándola triste.

_¡Espera! Salgo yo tu espérame aquí y me los llevare al salón. Después subo y te doy instrucciones de como salir de aquí sin que se den cuenta. _dice el joven de la trenza poniéndose de pie y se coloca sus calzones.

_¡Espera! _coge de la mano a su amado sabiendo el esfuerzo que iba a hacer por ella.

_Ranma...no importa...

_¿Como? _le mira gratamente sorprendido.

_Que no me importa...que se sepa.

_Pero Akane...tu no quieres que se enteren porque quieres seguir estudiando. Yo lo respeto, esperare lo que sea necesario, puedo estar asi contigo siempre que quieras. _dice agachándose de nuevo mirándola a los ojos.

_Ranma...me he pasado tanto tiempo queriendo que viniese este momento en el que tu reconozcas al fin tus sentimientos hacia mi delante de los demás que serie un delito hacia mis sentimientos en no disfrutar de esto por muchos estudios que hayan por delante. _le reconoce a su amado.

Ranma la mira sonriendole dulcemente y le acaricia el rostro con la mano suavemente. La vuelve a mirar con determinación y se levanta de nuevo.

_¿Ranma que vas a hacer? _pregunta avergonzada.

_Ahora vuelvo. Espérame aquí y ve vistiéndote no quiero que te vean así.

_¿Que? Espera... ¿vas a...? _dice la menor de los Tendo intentando frenar a su amado cogiéndolo de la mano pero este finalmente se suelta y sale de la habitación.

Cuando el chico de la trenza abre la puerta encuentra a sus padres subiendo las maletas y haciendo mucho ruido en la habitación.

Ranma sale con el cabello alborotado y solo en calzones. Era como normalmente iba pero se le veía extrañamente nervioso cosa que detectaron sus padres se inmediato.

_¡Hola papa! Hola mama... _les dice muy nervioso y sonrojado mientras cierra la puerta como si escondiera algo.

_Ranma hijo... ¿ocurre algo?

_¿Porque te comportas así hijo? ¿es que estas escondiendo algo? _pregunta con malicia a su hijo conociendo ya esa expresión.

_Ahhh Ranma... ¿no estarás con alguna chica? _pregunta picarona la madre del joven acercándose mas observando atentamente a su hijo avergonzado.

_Si. Estoy con una chica. No entréis por favor.

Los padres del joven se miraron asombrados pues no se esperaban esa sincera respuesta. Tanto...que no siquiera se lo creían...quizás estaría ocultando una cosa mucho mas...comprometedora que fuera una chica.

_Venga Ranma...no nos mientras... ¿que ocurre ahí dentro? ¿que has hecho? _dice sonriendo el padre del chico acercándose a la puerta de la habitación.

_Ahora no entres papa, se esta vistiendo. _dice poniéndose frente a la puerta protegiéndola con sus brazos extendidos.

_¿Va en serio? _pregunta Genma de nuevo mas sorprendido.

_Que si, papa. No entréis por favor.

_Entonces...estabais...bueno...anoche estabais...en tu habitación... _dice nerviosa Nodoka.

_Si mama si, ya soy mayorcito.

_¿Y porque no nos has hablado de ella antes? ¿O no es nada serio?

_Las preguntas para después. Si es algo muy serio...y no os he contado nada precisamente por eso.

_Hijo...vaya...pues...le preparo algo de desayunar. ¿quien es la afortunada?

_Si mama por favor, que sean dos tes. Ahora salimos y hacemos las presentaciones. _dice metiéndose apresuradamente en la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Los padres del joven de la trenza están expectativos, no se creían lo que estaban oyendo y se miraban sonrientes.

_¡Dios! Que el niño se nos ha echado novia y nos la va a presentar. Y yo con esta pinta. _dice poniéndose nerviosa.

_Tranquila cariño, estas preciosa siempre. Vamos a la cocina a prepararles un desayuno que deben de estar hambrientos si han pasado la noche juntos. _anima contento a su esposa.

El chico de la trenza entra en la habitación y descubre a su es prometida subiéndose las braguitas con el sostén ya puesto. Los nervios le habían hecho perder el equilibrio y caer en la cama de nuevo con las piernas en alto tan patosa como siempre a lo que al joven de la trenza se le escapa una risa divertida mirándola con cariño.

_¡Que soy yo tranquila! _ríe el chico.

_¡Uff que susto! Casi me doy un batacazo. _dice avergonzada volviendo a incorporarse.

Ranma se acerca a ella y le acaricia la cabeza. Ella le mira con nerviosismo y hunde su rostro en el pectoral del joven de la trenza que la rodea con sus brazos apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la muchacha. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de ella y el calor y la abrazaba suspirando fuerte mientras le olfateaba los cabellos.

De nuevo se miran fijamente en los ojos con determinación y asienten con la cabeza.

_Tranquila todo ira bien. Voy a vestirme yo también que tenemos algo importante que decir. _dice buscando su ropa en los cajones.

La menor de los Tendo termina de vestirse e intenta arreglarse los cabellos como puede. Su respiración era muy agitada y estaba muy nerviosa ante la reacción de los adultos.

Miraba a su amado como se vestía y de nuevo disfrutaba viendo su musculoso cuerpo contorneándose mientras se ponía la camisa. Ranma se sentía observado por esta y le miraba con cariño aunque ella hacia como si no lo miraba por lo vergonzosa que era.

Los padres en la cocina estaban terminando de poner el desayuno nerviosos. Ponen la mesa para comer, una mesa que había en la cocina pues ellos comían en la cocina al ser 3 y sentados esperan ansiosos la llegada de su hijo con la chica.

Ambos se miraban y miraban de nuevo el pasillo por si los veía aparecer. Hacia pocos minutos que Ranma les había dicho aquello pero para ellos era un mundo, se les estaba haciendo eterno la espera.

_¿Quien sera? ¿La conoceremos? _pregunta ansiosa Nodoka?

_No lo se... ¿tu le has visto con alguna chica desde que nos fuimos de la casa de los Tendo?

_No...lo único que la noche de fin de curso...seguro que estuvo con una chica porque vino lleno de restregones, carmín y moretones. Se notaba que se lo había montado con una chica.

_Vaya...pues no se...a mi no me ha contado nada. _dice molesto el señor Saotome.

_Bueno sea quien sea...le vendrá bien para sobrellevar la ruptura con la pequeña de los Tendo, pues se le veía un poco deprimido. Ha sido mas pronto de lo que pensaba pero bueno...es normal.

_Bueno según dijo Soun, Akane también esta saliendo con otro chico así que es justo que el también rehaga su vida. _dice Nodoka disculpando a su esposo.

_Por supuesto, Akane también parece que le va bien. Estarán mejor ahora aunque hecho de menos las peleas de los muchachos, jejeje. _reía nostálgico Genma.

En la habitación unos jóvenes nerviosos y enamorados están ultimando detalles antes de salir a enfrentarse a su destino.

La menor de los Tendo estaba de pie nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro de la estancia y Ranma la observaba mientras ordenaba un poco la cama divertido.

_¿Nerviosa?

_Mucho. ¿Que le vamos a decir?

_No hará falta decir muchas cosas.

_¿Tu crees que se enfadaran?

_No lo se. Desde luego asombrar si lo harán. Ya estaban asombrados cuando les dije que había una chica dentro de mi habitación.

_¡Ay dios que nervios! _dice agobiada tocándose la cabeza.

_Akane... _dice Ranma acercándose a su prometida cogiéndole de las manos mirándola a los ojos.

_Dime Ranma.

_Aun estamos a tiempo. ¿estas preparada para lo que va a venir? ¿Eres consciente de lo que va a ocasionar que contemos lo nuestro?

_Si, por eso estoy así.

_Si no quieres no tienes porque hacerlo. Les digo que te has ido y ya esta.

_No no no. Ranma...yo te quiero y no quiero que nos volvamos a separar nunca mas. No soportaría otra separación de nuevo. Vamos y que sea lo que tenga que ser...lo haremos y superaremos bien los dos juntos. _agarra fuerte la mano de su amado.

Ranma sonríe con complicidad y le devuelve el apretón.

_¿Vamos entonces? _le dice determinante cogiéndola de la mano.

_Si. Vamos. Estoy preparada. _le sonríe nerviosa.

Ambos jóvenes se precipitan cogidos de la mano hacia la salida de la habitación cuando la menor de los Tendo frena a su amado. Este se para en seco y la mira desconcertado temiendo lo peor.

_¿Que ocurre Akane?

_Ranma...quiero darte otro beso. Por lo que pueda ocurrir.

Ranma la sonríe y le besa dulcemente en los labios. Le acaricia la cara con cariño y de nuevo respira hondo para salir fuera en busca de sus alocados padres quienes esperan impacientes en la cocina.

Por fin después de minutos de demora el matrimonio Saotome escucha las pisadas acercándose a la cocina.

_¡Ya vienen! _dice alegre Nodoka.

Por el marco de la puerta primero aparece Ranma bastante serio mirando a sus padres, y estos aun no podían ver a la joven que estaba ocupando el corazón de su hijo.

_Papa, mama...ella es la chica que esta conmigo. _dice mientras se aparta dejando ver el avergonzado y bello rostro de la tímida Akane Tendo.

Los ojos de los padres de Ranma estaban como platos de abiertos y su expresión no tenia limite. De en serio que no se esperaban que estuviesen juntos los chicos y que hubiesen llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo.

_¿A...Akane? _pregunta incrédulo Genma.

_Si papa.

_Hola tío Genma. Hola señora Nodoka. _dice sonrojada.

La madre de Ranma la miraba con una sorpresa indescriptible. Su cara de expresión sorprendida pronto se adorno con una alegre sonrisa.

_¡Akane! ¿Como es posible?

Ranma y Akane se miran con complicidad y sonríen dulcemente con timidez. Ranma entra del todo a Akane en la cocina y rodea con su brazo los hombros de Akane. Ella a su vez se arropa un poco contra el cuerpo del chico con timidez y es incapaz de mirar a los ojos a los padres de su amado.

Un rubor en las mejillas calientan los rostros de los chicos enamorados.

_Pero... ¿esto es real? ¿o un sueño? _pregunta aun Genma incrédulo.

_Si papa, Akane y yo estamos juntos.

_¿Pero como de juntos hijo?

_Pues que preguntas haces, pues juntos de juntos.

_¿Que sois novios queréis decir?

Los chicos se miran avergonzados sin aun caer en la cuenta del titulo que querían ser reconocidos acostumbrados a ser prometidos.

_Si. Somos novios. _dice Ranma mirando a la tímida Akane.

_Pero hijos...no os entiendo...si rompisteis el compromiso... ¿como es que estáis juntos? ¿era mentira todo? _dice un poco indignado Genma.

_No. No era mentira. Rompimos el compromiso de verdad nosotros. _dice Akane esta vez.

_¿Entonces?

_Pero nos dimos cuenta de que nos queríamos de verdad y que no podíamos estar separados.

_¿Cuando?

_Hace poco...en la fiesta de fin de curso... _dice sonrojada Akane.

_¿Entonces...? jajajaja _ríe Nodoka.

_¿Que pasa?

_Aquellas marcas que llevaba Ranma era lo que sospechaba...aunque tengo que reconocer que no imagine que fueras tú Akane. _ríe alegre la señora de la casa.

Los chicos se miran sonrojados y sonríen con complicidad.

Se sientan a tomar el rico y sustentoso desayuno que había puesto la señora Saotome.

Akane esta muy nerviosa y apenas puede comer, pero su ahora novio Ranma le acaricia el muslo de la pierna para tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo que le daba miradas de complicidad sonriendole.

La velada va bien y el matrimonio Saotome observan los movimientos vergonzosos de los jóvenes con ternura y se sonreían alegres.

Estos a su vez eran observados y estaban echándose miradas tímidas pero muy tiernas.

_Bueno entonces... ¿que vais a hacer? _pregunta Genma yendo al grano con la situación.

_¿Que quieres decir? _preguntan al unisono temiendo esa pregunta.

_A ver...chicos estabais prometidos a matrimonio, lo rompisteis...y ahora sin embargo estáis juntos... entonces ¿debemos de suponer que en realidad el compromiso no se ha roto? _insiste Nodoka.

_Pero que manía con casarse. Somos novios como cualquier chicos de ahora y estamos disfrutando de ello. Ademas Akane quiere terminar antes sus estudios y yo pienso esperarla. _indica Ranma molesto.

_Entonces ¿no os casáis?

_No por ahora... _dice Ranma mirando a Akane esperando aprobación.

La cabeza de Akane sigue mirando a la mesa con timidez aunque en parte quería formar parte de la conversación para dar su propia opinión.

_¿Akane que crees que dirá tu padre? Lo vais a volver loco...ya sabes lo enfadado que esta el con ese tema, si le decís que no vais a contraer matrimonio se pondrá hecho una furia. Ya sabéis que es muy antiguo. _explica Genma.

_Bueno si es por esas cosas...ya hemos pasado por eso mas de 1 vez. _dice con mucha vergüenza Ranma rascándose la cabeza mientras le cae una gota de sudor.

_¿Tan lejos habéis llegado? _pregunta Nodoka preocupada.

_Si. _asienten con la cabeza con timidez.

_Madre mía...pues si que habéis corrido los dos. _dice Genma asombrado.

_Papa es normal hemos llevado viviendo años juntos y ya habían ganas...bueno al menos por mi parte. _dice Ranma muy colorado mirando a un lado de la vergüenza que sentía.

Hay un silencio en la mesa del desayuno incomodo pero pronto lo rompe la señora Saotome.

_Bien. Entonces ahora sois novios. _reafirma Nodoka.

_Si, somos novios. Estamos juntos.

_Y ¿sin nadie mas? O sois novios de esos que se toman libertades ya me entendéis.

_Si te refieres a que no tenemos compromiso si. Estamos comprometidos a estar nosotros dos juntos sin nadie mas. De todas formas no hemos hablado mucho de eso aun...no hemos tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

_Pero si que habéis tenido tiempo de hacer otras cosas... _provoca Genma a los jóvenes poniéndolos rojos como un tomate.

De nuevo se quedan callados y es Ranma ahora el portavoz.

_Bueno ya lo sabéis. Akane y yo estamos juntos y somos novios por nuestra propia decisión. No queremos que interfiera nadie en ello ni siquiera vosotros.

_¿Y si no queríais que interfiriéramos nosotros entonces porque nos contáis la verdad? Akane podría haber huido cuando estábamos en la cocina ya que encima ni nis creíamos al principio que estuvieras con una chica en la habitación, nunca lo imaginaria que nos contaras nada así. Sin embargo...decidisteis contar la verdad ¿porque? _insiste Nodoka.

_Porque nos queremos y no queremos ocultarlo. _confiesa con decisión Akane agarrando la mano de su novio gratamente asombrado por la respuesta de su amada.

_¿Se lo vais a decir a Soun? _dice Genma abriendo los brazos esperándose.

_Si. Haremos como con vosotros, el mismo derecho tiene a saberlo. _dice Akane con miedo.

_Iremos los dos a decírselo también. Yo la acompañare cuando ella vea el momento de hacerlo. _dice mirando a su novia con cariño y complicidad.

Pues no tardéis mucho porque yo no se cuanto tiempo voy a poder soportar esta alegría y contarla a mi mejor amigo que tan mal ha pasado con eso...asi que ahora resulta que lo que habíamos planeado a funcionado y los chicos verdaderamente se han enamorado. Me gusta que los planes funcionen. _ríe animadamente Genma.

_Tranquilo...se lo diremos ahora que estarán en casa relajados del balneario. _añade Akane temerosa.

_¿Ahora? _pregunta Ranma sorprendido.

_Si claro. ¿Para que esperar? _pregunta Akane a su novio sonriendole.

_Bueno como quieras... _dice Ranma suspirando nerviosismo.

_Akane me alegro mucho que al fin seas mi nuera y no por obligación. Gracias por querer tanto a mi hijo y hacerle feliz. _sonríe muy alegre a la joven avergonzada.

_Mama que solo somos novios, no nos vamos a casar aun...no la agobies con ese tema. _regaña a su madre el chico de la trenza.

_No me molesta Ranma yo también aprecio mucho a la familia Saotome. Y con el tío Genma he vivido años y hace tiempo lo considero de la familia. Aunque no estuviese enamorada de Ranma igualmente les tendría el mismo aprecio. _sonríe la joven al matrimonio.

Pronto terminan el desayuno y se dirigen a la habitación de Ranma para recoger las cosas. Akane ya estaba lista para marcharse a casa.

Los muchachos toman aire y se miran a los ojos nerviosos pensativos en lo sucedido.

El chico de la trenza coge por los hombros a su novia y le mira bastante serio.

_Akane... ¿quieres que te acompañe?

_¿Por que debe de ser todos tan difícil? ¿Es que nunca nos van a dejar ser nosotros mismos?

_Bueno Akane esto si estábamos juntos algún día debería de llegar. Pero piensa que estaremos juntos que es lo que queríamos y seguiremos juntos y cuando llegue el momento nos iremos a vivir juntos cuando tengamos trabajo.

_Ranma...mi padre te pondrá al mando del dojo. ¿Lo sabes? _pregunta a su novio preocupada.

_Y yo lo llevare con gusto.

_¿Estas seguro?¿Aunque yo estudie?

_Si.

_Pero ¿tu solo?

_Si. Hasta que termines...y si quieres cuando quieras o puedas me ayudas y ya esta.

_Pero Ranma eso no es justo...

_Yo te pagare los estudios. Es tu felicidad y quiero ayudarte. Te quiero y haré lo que sea para que seas feliz conmigo. Ya que no pude hacerte feliz cuando vivíamos juntos ni supe valorar del todo lo que me querías pienso hacerlo ahora. Ahora me toca a mi el ceder y soportar tus caprichos. _dice acariciando el rostro de su amada.

_Ranma... _mira con ojos llorosos de la emoción.

_Es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo el daño que he podido infligirte. Mi penitencia es morderme la lengua y dejarte hacer lo que quieras como tu hacías conmigo siempre tu siendo ta comprensiva con mis tonterías. _explica Ranma cariñoso.

_Gracias Ranma. Por valorar lo que he sentido durante todos estos años por ti. Y todos los detalles que pensaba que no veías... _dice con lagrimas en los ojos mientras con una de sus manos coge la de su amado atrayendola hacia su rostro.

_Akane...

La pareja de enamorados siguen de pie y se dan un abrazo largo y muy caluroso.

Una vez a la menor de los Tendo se le pasa el lloro y se seca la cara bien preparándose para salir.

Los chicos se despiden del matrimonio Saotome que aun lo miran extrañados acostumbrados a lo poco cariñosos que han sido siempre los jóvenes delante de ellos.

_Papa, mama, nos vamos. Voy a acompañar a Akane a su casa. _coge del hombro a su novia y se van dirigiendo a la salida.

_¿Vais a decírselo a Soun? _dice Genma asombrado.

_Si...vamos a hacerlo ahora. _Insiste la menor de los Tendo.

_Pero yo no me quiero perder la cara de Soun. ¡Yo también quiero estar! _dice Genma ansioso.

_No seas pesado Genma...los chicos harán como con nosotros. Quieren parecer unos novios cualquiera que presentan a sus padres su pareja. Es normal. No les pongas nerviosos que lo puedes estropear todo. _regaña Nodoka a su marido quien se sienta enfadado al sofá como un niño pequeño que tiene una pataleta porque le han quitado su juguete.

_Mejor así papa. Piensa que tu has sido el primero en enterarte. _anima a su padre el joven de la trenza.

_¡Esta bien! Iros antes de que os persiga. _amenaza el señor de la casa.

_Iros ya. Que no se cuanto tiempo podre retenerlo. _insiste Nodoka.

Los chicos asienten con la cabeza mirándose con complicidad y sale de allí dirigiéndose hacia la casa de los Tendo.

Una vez en la calle los jóvenes salen agarrados, Ranma tenia a su novio cogida por los hombros y ella con una de sus manos le rodeaba la cintura como cualquier pareja normal de su edad.

Ajenos a la gente estaban tan entusiasmados por el paso que iban a dar que les daba igual ser observados por la gente que los conocía y que sabían de su historia del compromiso.

La peliazul cae en la cuenta al ver los rostros de la gente que los conocía de sorpresa al verlos así en ese plan de novios enamorados y mira a Ranma.

_Ramna...estamos cogidos delante de la gente. _dice con timidez mirando a su alrededor.

_¿Cuando te ha importado eso? _pregunta Ranma gracioso.

_Pero a ti si...por eso lo digo.

_Bueno pues fíjate lo poco que me importa que ni siquiera lo he pensado.

_Ranma... _suspira la chica de ojos castaños apoyando la mejilla cariñosamente en el torso de su novio quien la cogía con posesión apretándola contra él.

Después de un buen camino y coger el autobús pronto llegan a al casa de la joven de los Tendo.

Unos minutos antes se queda la pareja en la puerta respirando profundo para contar su secreto preciado.

Un silencio se abordaba ante ellos aunque solo con las miradas entendían que debían de decir...y que no tenían que tener ningún miedo a hacerlo. Ya habían llegado muy lejos y tendrían que seguir con ello pese a lo que pueda ocurrir pues lo peor que podía pasar es que se alejasen de nuevo y eso es algo que tenían claro que no querían volver a sufrir.

_Ranma...es el momento. Entremos. _dice con decisión la menor de los Tendo.

_Esta bien...vamos. _acompaña a su novia hasta la entrada de la gran casa.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo como podéis ver muy profundo y cargado de argumento.

Los jóvenes se han dicho mucho pero aun veremos mas...como se dirán mas cosas que quedan porque hablen como adultos que ya son.

En fin agradezco vuestras reviews que me animan mucho a escribir.

Siento la demora por este capitulo pero es que apenas tuve tiempo con las fiestas de mi ciudad.

Un saludo y nos leemos.

Gracias por leer mis historias.

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	10. Porque nos queremos

CAPITULO 10 _PORQUE NOS QUEREMOS

Unos pasos se oyen en la entrada de la casa. La mayor de los Tendo mira esperando quien es, pues su pequeña hermana ha pasado la noche fuera y su padre esta que trina.

Por fin la puerta se abre y ante ella aparece primero Akane mirando alrededor para ver quien se encuentra en las proximidades mas inmediatas de la entrada.

No le es sorprendente que sea su hermana Kasumi quien este en la puerta quitando el polvo o barriendo tal vez y la descubra.

Ambas chicas se miran sorprendidas pero mas Kasumi quien se percata de que alguien va tras su hermana y parece conocido.

_¿Akane? ¿Donde estabas? Papa esta muy preocupado.

_Estoy bien. Hay alguien que viene conmigo. _hace pasar a su ex prometido que esta muy nervioso por al situación.

_¿Ranma? _pregunta muy sorprendida la mayor de los Tendo sin aun creerse que el joven esta ahí.

_Hola Kasumi. _sonríe a su ex cuñada.

_Hola...Ranma... ¿has...venido a vernos o a devolver el libro de Akane?

_Amm bueno en realidad no... _dice muy avergonzado el joven Saotome rascándose la cabeza.

_¿Akane? Akaneeeeeeeeeeee _se oye un grito procedente del salón.

_Ya voy papa...me voy a comer una bronca... ¡Voy papa! _se resigna mirando a su prometido.

El padre de la chica estaba sentado mirando la tele y su semblante es de sumo enfado. Ni siquiera mira a su hija cuando le pide las explicaciones de su ausencia.

_¿Se puede saber donde estabas anoche? Se que no has dormido aquí...tu cama no esta hecha... _incrimina a su hija pequeña mientras esta aparece por el marco de la puerta.

_Papa...es que...anoche...

_¡No me des explicaciones! Seguro que has pasado la noche con un chico... _dice mientras se voltea hacia su hija para discutir cuando ve a Ranma frente a el al lado de su hija.

La mueca de mal estado del patriarca de la casa cambia a sorpresa agradable cuando ve a su ex yerno en la estancia...aquel joven apuesto joven fuerte que tanto deseaba que se casara con su pequeña hija.

_Ranma... ¿que...que haces aquí? Que sorpresa...siéntate. Akane prepara una taza de té para nuestro invitado Ranma. _invita a su ex yerno a sentarse con él con gesto de gratitud.

_No señor Tendo no es necesario.

_¿Te vas ya? ¿es por...el libro? Podrías tomarte algo con nosotros hace tiempo que no hablamos y veo que te vuelves a llevar mejor con Akane.

Los muchachos al decir el hombre eso se miran con complicidad y terminan riéndose de la circunstancia.

_¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que os reís? ¿Que tiene tanta gracia?

_Nada papa...quería contarte con quien estuve anoche.

_Ahora no Akane. Si me vas a contar algo que no me gusta no me lo digas, ya se con que chico estabas...

Ranma y Akane se miran sorprendidos y escuchan atentamente al señor de la casa.

_¿Ah si?

_Si...pero no me cuentes nada. Estoy muy enfadado contigo. Ya hablamos luego señorita.

_Papa pero es que...

_Ni peros ni nada. No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Ranma y Akane se miran de nuevo preocupados.

_Papa...el chico con el que pase ayer la noche es Ranma... _dice muy tímida.

_¡Que te he dicho que...! _se sorprende el señor de la casa cuando aun quería echarle de nuevo la bronca.

_¿Como?

_Ranma y yo estamos juntos. _vuelve a confesar la peliazul nerviosa mirando a su prometido quien mira al suelo avergonzado.

_Pero...si os habíais separado. ¿como es posible? ¿Me estáis tomando el pelo? Akane seguro que has hecho algo malo y has metido al pobre Ranma en medio. Ranma hijo mio no hace falta que la escudes, se que ha estado andando con un chico de la universidad.

_Es verdad señor Tendo.

De nuevo las palabras del chico de la trenza silencia al señor de la casa Tendo.

_¿Entonces...vosotros...dos...habéis...? _pregunta nervioso esta vez levantándose dirigiéndose hasta los enamorados.

Las hermanas de la peliazul también observaban la escena muy intrigadas.

_Si. _afirman ambos mirando al sueño tímidamente.

_¿Pero desde cuando?

_Desde ayer.

_No. Contar la verdad. _se entromete la mediana de los Tendo.

_Esa es la verdad. _reconoce Akane.

_Están juntos desde la fiesta de graduación. Ranma aun vivía aquí con nosotros...aquella noche que vino Akane con esos moretones y Ranma se fue a su casa con su madre inesperadamente fue porque se liaron en la fiesta de graduación.

_¿Como? ¿Y tu sabias eso y no dijiste nada? _recrimina a su hija mediana.

_Por varias razones entre varias porque pronto se descubrirían entre ellos, al estar tiempo separados después de ese contacto en la fiesta volverían a verse porque están enamorados...es algo inevitable...si me metiera en medio o lo dijera se iría todo al traste. Las cosas entre ellos dos solo funcionan si no estamos nosotros en medio...habrá que dejarles tranquilos. _explica Nabiki con gesto de resignación.

_Pero ¿entonces? ¿Vosotros...estáis juntos por vosotros mismos? _pregunta de nuevo incrédulo el señor de la casa.

_Si...por nosotros mismos, papa.

_¿Y os vais a casar?

_Bueno pues...a eso veníamos a hablar pues sabemos que eso es importante para usted. _añade Ranma muy nervioso.

_Porque si lo habéis hecho significa que os habéis entregado...y que mi hija ya no es pura...y eso requiere un compromiso Ranma...en eso estas deacuerdo.

_Ya de eso veníamos a hablar... _dice Ranma cada vez mas nervioso.

_Si papa. Queremos casarnos. _interrumpe a su amado cogiendo de la mano para frenar sus palabras.

El joven de la trenza la mira con mucha emoción y gratamente sorprendido por sus palabras.

La menor de los Tendo a su vez lo mira con cariño y complicidad prosiguiendo al cuestionario de su antiguo padre.

_¡Eso es estupendo hijos míos! ¿Veis como estabais hechos el uno para el otro? Nosotros no nos equivocábamos al prometeros...sabia que terminaríais juntos tarde o temprano. Ahora ya tenemos herederos para el dojo. Me alegro de que todo se arregle y que vuelva a la normalidad...esto era de locos...Akane podría seguir con las clases del dojo y reconducirlo entre ambos. _celebra el padre de la peliazul.

Los jóvenes se miraban con complicidad. Ranma estaba muy emocionado porque Akane quisiera renunciar a sus estudios por estar con él.

_Hay una condición. _interrumpe Ranma.

El patriarca de la casa lo mira muy serio.

_Dime hijo.

_No voy a casarme con Akane hasta que termine los estudios.

_Pero si vosotros ya habéis...no es ético. No consiento eso. Sois novios y habéis mantenido relaciones sexuales y si queréis manteneros juntos de esa forma os casareis. Ademas yo ya no puedo mas con el dojo y necesito que lo llevéis ya de inmediato.

_Ranma...no pasa nada... _insiste Akane cogiendo con cariño el brazo de su novio.

_Somos novios y cuando Akane finalice los estudios me casare con ella. _se enfrenta muy serio a su ahora de nuevo suegro.

_Ranma no...esta así bien. Así llevaremos juntos el dojo. Yo quiero estar contigo.

_No Akane...es tu ilusión sacarte una carrera. Y no me lo perdonaría si es por mi egoísmo. Siempre he sido un egoísta haciendo contigo lo que quería...no pienso volver a serlo. Ahora me toca a mi ser resignado.

_Ranma pero yo quiero estar contigo. _implora a su novio.

_Y yo también, pero no es justo para ti. Fui yo quien siempre te he hecho daño. Tu padre no lo aprecia pero siempre has sido tu quien ha cedido en todo y yo nunca he demostrado nada...aunque eso no quisiera decir que no lo sintiera, solo que era muy cobarde para admitirlo.

_Pues entonces yo no apruebo esta relación. Ya sois mayores para ir andando como niños de 15 años...hemos soportado mucho tiempo vuestras niñerías._se niega el patriarca presionando.

_Ranma no quiero perderte. _comienza a llorar la pequeña peliazul cogiendo a su novio del brazo.

_Yo tampoco pienso perderte.

_¿Y como si no salimos juntos?

_¡Te esperare! Lo que haga falta.

_¿Esperarías a mi hija esos años a estudiar aun a pesar de lo que sientes por ella y después de querer tener con ella deseos carnales? ¿Serias capaz de no tocarla todos esos años esperándola? _insiste el patriarca probando a su yerno.

_Si...porque la quiero...y quiero que sea feliz.

_Ranma no... por favor... no pasa nada.

_Es tu felicidad Akane. Tu felicidad y deseos.

_Mi deseo es estar contigo.

_Por esa misma razón no puedo dejar que renuncies a tus estudios. No podría perdonármelo. Si tu padre no aprueba esta relación entonces te esperare lo que haga falta.

_¿Es esa tu ultima palabra?.

_Es mi condición. _determina el chico de la trenza mirando serio a su suegro.

Hay un incomodo silencio entre todos los habitantes de la casa mientras el padre de la chica analizaba la situación con sumo cuidado.

Ranma no apartaba la vista de su suegro y la pequeña de los Tendo lloraba desconsolada cogiendo el brazo de su amor.

_¿Y que pasaría con el dojo? _pregunta Soun preocupado.

_Yo lo llevare.

_¿Tu solo?

_Si. Bueno aunque Akane siempre que quiera puede intervenir o ayudarme. Pero siempre que no este de exámenes o estudie.

_Pero para eso...deberías de vivir aquí.

_Pues me trasladare de nuevo aquí si no os importa para no tener que viajar tanto en metro desde la casa de mis padres.

_¿Tus padres lo saben?

_Si...veníamos de mi casa y nos han pillado juntos. _se avergüenza Ranma.

_Vaya con Genma y no me ha llamado para decirme algo tan importante...que cara mas dura y encima lo sabe el antes que yo...eso no es justo. _dice sonriendo.

El padre de la chica de nuevo pensativo mira a ambos chicos que están ansiosos por alguna aprobación y pasar de una vez de ese estado tan incomodo.

_Esta bien. Podéis ser novios y estar juntos. Pero Akane en cuanto puedas ayudar a tu prometido al dojo lo haces, ¿esta claro? Quiero que todo vaya adelante.

La pareja de enamorados se miran sonriendo y se abrazan con cariño celebrándolo.

_Ranma...bienvenido de nuevo a casa. Puedes instalarte aquí cuando quieras. _invita el padre de su novia.

Todos los inquilinos celebran la vuelta de los chicos quienes avergonzados soportan la alegría de los padres. Soun de inmediato invita a su amigo a cenar para celebrar que sus hijos están juntos y que heredaran el dojo.

Cuando pueden la pareja de enamorados salen a dar un paseo por el alrededor de la casa cogidos de la mano respirando un poco de intimidad.

Un tranquilo silencio dentro del bullicio de los padres acomoda sus mentes dejandoles descansar entre su amor. Iban pensativos caminando balanceando sus manos con sus dedos entrelazados.

_Ranma...muchas gracias por comprenderme. _agradece a su novio.

_Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que siempre has hecho por mi.

_Ranma... _suspira con amor la peliazul.

_Pero hay condiciones. Para ti también. _dice serio a su novia frenando la marcha.

_Dime Ranma.

_Como no voy a poder tener tiempo con el dojo de ir a la universidad a controlar a todos tus pretendientes...nada de ir con chicos, nada de tontear con ellos ni darles esperanzas. Ya sabes que soy muy celoso y sufro mucho. Y no hagas que me entere de cosas que me hagan tener que descuidar el dojo por controlarte. ¿vale?

_Vale Ranma...se que te molestan esas cosas. Siempre he tenido cuidado con eso.

_Y aun así se te han acercado... _interrumpe a su novia mirándola serio.

_Con la única persona que quiero estar es contigo, Ranma. Nadie mas. _entrelaza sus brazos en el cuello de su novio y lo besa dulcemente en los labios.

Los tortolitos se dan arrumacos y de nuevo se dirigen a la casa.

_Akane...lo de anoche... ¿te gusto?

_Claro Ranma. Es...distinto a la primera vez. Mucho mejor sin alcohol.

_Porque a mi...me gustaría volver a repetirlo. _dice sonrojado.

_Siempre que quieras, Ranma. Me gusta tanto estar apoyada en tu pecho... _abraza a su novio apoyando su cabeza en el poderoso pectoral del chico de la trenza quien le corresponde recibiéndola con sus fuerte brazos con posesión.

FIN

PD: Bueno queridos lectores ahí tenéis otro fanfic terminado. Recién terminare con el eclipse y seguiré con ¿quien soy?.

He hecho un capitulo entero de como es cuando se entera el padre de Akane pues creo que lo merecía ver como seria y lo emocionante que es que estos hombres celebran con felicidad por fin sus deseos después de tantos años de intentar unir a sus familias. Se lo merecían...tanto los padres como los muchachos.

Muchas gracias a los seguidores de la historia y espero que os haya gustado.

Agradezco mucho vuestras rewiews pues me animáis a seguir escribiendo.

Nos leemos.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


End file.
